Kyumin! I Keep Your Promise
by Lee Minry
Summary: Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya. "Kau salah paham Sungmin-ah". Kyumin/ GS/ Newbie/ review please
1. Chapter 1

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Sungmin seorang yeoja manis banting tulang(?) mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus dari University. Bisakah ia mendapat pekerjaan yang ia inginkan? * ga bisa bikin summary ***

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

.

.

.

.

"YA.. Lee Sungmin Irona palli" teriak Nyonya Lee Jung Soo dari ruang tengah. Berharap sang putri tercinta terbangun karana suara merdu(?)nya itu. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi, tapi ia tidak melihat batang hidung dari putrinya itu. Karena tidak ada sahutan dari sang putri, Jung Soo pun bergegas menuju kamar putrinya itu dengan apron yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

**BRAAAKKK**

Suara pintu di buka dengan agak keras oleh Jung Soo. Entah bagaimana caranya ia tidak habis pikir tentang putrinya itu yang masih bisa terlelap walaupun dari tadi ia berteriak memanggil namanya, ditambah dengan dentuman pintu yang di buka dengan keras. Sang putri masih terlelap begitu damai, ia masih meringkuk membelakangi pintu kamar. Dengan langkah tergesa dan menahan kekesalannya, Jung Soo menghampiri putrinya itu.

"Yaaa Sungminnie.. Lee Sungmin palli irona.. yah yahh.."teriak Jung Soo sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak. "Ya Tuhan.. apa kesalahanku dimasa lalu sehingga aku mempunyai putri yang sangat pemalas ini" gerutu Jung Soo. Jung Soo menghembuskan nafasnya berat, wajahnya sudah merah padam karena menahan kekesalan kepada putrinya itu.

"YAA LEE SUNGMINNNN GADIS PENDEKKKK BANGUN KAU,,"

"OMONA,, UMMMMAAAA" teriak sungmin kaget dengan tingkah Ummanya itu. Karena kesabarannya sudah habis, akhirnya Jung Soo berteriak dengan sangat keras tepat di telinga sungmin.

"Umma kau membuatku tuli dan aku tidak pendek. Hanya kurang tinggi saja" walaupun enggan akhirnya Sungmin terbangun juga. Ia mengusap-usap telinga sebelah kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Eoh memang itu yang Umma mau, kurang tinggi dan pendek itu sama saja artinya cepat bangun. Ckckck beginikah tingkah laku seorang gadis berumur 24 tahun, yang katanya sudah dewasa? Uh dewasa darimananya? Umma yakin, jika Umma tidak membangunkan mu pasti sampai sore hari kau masih terlentang di atas kasur." Jung Soo pun melenggang pergi dari kamar putrinya itu, menuju dapur karena ia harus menyiapkan sarapan.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hendak akan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi untuk melanjutkan tidur, tiba-tiba suara Eommanya kembali berkumandang (?) dari lantai bawah "Jangan coba-coba tidur kembali. Kalau tidak, Umma tidak akan memberikan uang saku untukmu selama seminggu ARRASEO?"

"ARRRA,,,AKU BANGUN,,,". Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Walaupun pelan tapi ia dapat mendengan suara cekikan Ummanya. Dengan kesal ia pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamarnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Seperti biasa Umma selalu berteriak setiap paginya untuk membangunkan ku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi hanya saja aku malas sekali harus bangun pagi-pagi jadi aku tidur lagi deh. Umma bener-benar ingin membuat telingaku tuli. Ia berteriak dengan sangat keras entah mencapai oktaf keberapa tepat di telingaku. Aku pun langsung terbangun dan reflek langsung mengusap-usap telingaku yang sakit dan berdenging.

Walaupun kesal dan marah, aku langsung menuruti perintahnya untuk bangun dan segara mandi setelah ancamannya yang mengatakan kalau akau masih saja tidur ia tidak akan memberikanku uang saku selama 1 minggu. Oh ANDWAE.

Tentu saja aku langsung takluk. Secara, walaupun aku sudah berumur 24 tahun dan sudah lulus dari University aku masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Semenjak aku lulus lima bulan lalu, aku sudah melamar kesana kemari. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jujur aku malu sekali. Malu terhadap Umma dan Appa, adikku, dan teman-temanku. Aku anak sulung di keluargaku, harusnya aku bisa membuat Appa dan Umma bangga padaku. Hah.. malang sekali nasibku. Hanya menjadi anak yang tidak berguna, parasit. AAARRRHHttt.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan membereskan tempat tidurnya, Sungmin pun menuju ruang makan. Maklum perutnya sudah mengadakan demo dari tadi.

"Sudah bangun?" sindir Jung Soo yang sedang mengambilkan nasi untuk suaminya. Sungmin hanya mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Eommanya itu. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sungjin adiknya.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini Princess~" goda Sungjin. "Nonton Tv, Tidur, mencuci piring, menemui Hyukkie Noona, jalan-jalan ke supermarket atau per,,"

"DIAM KAU,, dasar anak kecil urusi saja urusanmu" sela Sungmin sebelum Sungjin menyelesaikan ucapanya.

"kekekke,,, habisnya apa lagi yang kau lakukan selain yang tadi aku sebutkan hah? Tidak ada bukan?" ujar Sungjin lagi.

'_ohh ayolah ini masih pagi_'' batin Sungmin.

"betul sekali,,pekerjaanmu setiap hari seperti itu bukan? Carilah pekerjaan lebih giat lagi. Kau tidak ingin merasakan senangnya mendapat uang pertama dari hasil jerit payahmu sendiri eum?" tambah Jung Soo.

'_tuh kan mulai lagi deh, menyebalkan_' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar perkataan Sungjin dan Ummanya. Bukannya ia tidak berusaha. Tapi memang belum ada perusahaan yang mau menerimanya bekerja. Setiap hari Sungmin pergi mencari pekerjaan dan ia lakukan itu sudah dari lima bulan lalu. Hatinya mencelos, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya untuk tidak jatuh di hadapan orang tuanya itu. Hampir setiap hari Eomma dan Sungjin mengolok-ngoloknya.

"ssst sudah hentikan.. kalian ini bisanya hanya menggoda Sungmin saja, dan kau Lee Sungjin cepat habiskan sarapanmu kau tidak ingin terlambat kuliah bukan?" suara Kangin mengintrupsi.

"Tentu saja,, pokoknya Appa tenang saja tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Aku akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan membuat Appa dan Umma bangga padaku. Dan tentu saja aku akan langsung mendapat pekerjaan tidak seperti,,," Sungjin menggantungkan ucapnnya dan melirik kearah Sungmin yang masih duduk diam tanpa suara.

**BRAAATT**

Suara kursi tergeser dengan keras. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu. Sungmin pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalian menyebalkan" kata Sungmin lalu ia pergi, dan tidak menghiraukan Appanya yang terus memanggil namanya. Sungmin sudah bosan dengan semuanya.

Kangin meliahat punggung putrinya itu yang semakin menjauh, dan beralih melihat istri dan anak laki-lakinya bergantian.

"heumm,,, kalian sudah keterlaluan padanya" kata Kangin. "memangnya menjadi pengangguran keinginan Sungmin? percayalah pada Appa ia sudah berusaha semampunya."timpalnya lagi.

.

.

"hummnn,,, yah sampai kapan kau akan begini terus?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan gummy smilenya kepada sahabat karibnya yang sudah dari 2 jam lalu duduk tenang dengan wajah yang cemberut. "ihh menyebalkan~" gumam Eunhyuk.

Ya. Sejak ia keluar dari rumah. Sungmin pergi ke toko bunga milik Eunhyuk sahabatnya. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah bersahabat sejak duduk di kelas 5 SD. Sejak saat itulah mereka bersahabat.

"Nugu?"

"Kau!"

"Aku tidak menyebalkan Hyukkie" cicit Sungmin. Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahhh" Sungmin hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Wae.. ahjumma memojokanmu lagi eum?" tanya Eunhyuk prihatin. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga tidak mau seperti ini hyukkie, a-aku juga ingin mendapat pekerjaan. Aku sudah berusaha sungguh. Tapi ke-kenapa Eomma tidak bisa mengerti itu?" Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Arra. Aku mengerti kok. Dan aku percaya sahabat baikku ini tidak akan selamanya menjadi seorang pengangguran" Eunhyuk berusaha untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu. "Dan aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan" tambahnya.

Sungmin hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. "Ya! Kau tidak percaya pada ucapanku?!" Sungmin hanya mengangukan kepalanya. "Yaishhh..!anak ini benar2" geram Eunhyuk. Ia tidak tahu kenapa sahabatnya ini menjadi seorang yang pesimis seperti ini.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil Eunhyuk. "Dengarkan aku! Kau jangan seperti ini. Kau jangan menjadi pesimis. Tetapkan hatimu, dan yakin jika kamu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dalam dekat ini. eoh!" Eunhyuk berusaha meyakinkan. Sungmin hanya melihat sahabatnya dengan wajah heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"APA?! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti ini?"

"Hyukkie-ah,, Kau benar Hyukkie sahabatku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Maksudmu?" balik Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Kata2mu tadi, nomu kamkyeokhaeso nunmuri nanda(menyentuh banget, sampe mau nangis )" kata Sungmin dengan mata yang berbinar.

"cihhh..kau berlebihan. Hentikan itu, aku jadi ingin buang air besar mendengar kata2 seperti itu." Sinis Eunhyuk, padahal dalam hati ia bersyukur sahabatnya sudah kembali seperti semula menjadi orang yang ceria dan menyebalkan tentunya. "Jha! karna kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu yang menyebalkan. Kau harus membantuku membersihkan toko ini arra"

"Sippppp! Akan aku lakukan apapun untuk sahabat terbaikku ini. heheh"kata Sungmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih duduk dan bergelayut pada lengan Eunhyuk.

"ihh! Sudah aku bilang hentikan mengucapkan kata2 menjijikan seperti itu. Kau seperti seorang wanita yang meminta belas kasih pada para pria agar menikahimu"cibir Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah,,baiklah Nyonya muda. Tapi setelah aku membantumu membersihkan toko bunga ini. Kau harus memberiku makan. Ya!ya!ya"

"Mwo?! Shiro! Untuk apa? Aku sudah meluangkan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk menemani seorang gadis yang sedang frustrasi karena dia belum mendapatkan pekerjaan."

"Ya! Itu kau tahu! gadis yang frustrasi itu seorang penganguran. Mana ada uang untuk membeli makanan" kata Sungmin sambil memasang wajah memelasnya.

"heumm,,, memang sulit beradu mulut denganmu" akhirnya Eunhyuk menyerah. Bagaimana kerasnya ia berusaha, ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Sungmin dalam bidang (?) bersilat lidah. Sungmin tersenyum jail pada Eunhyuk atas kemenangannya.

"Hyukkie-ah GOMAWO, SA-RANG-HAE" kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas kepala hingga berbentuk seperti LOVE.

"Menjijikan.."

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.34. Sungmin sedang dalam perjalan pulang, setelah seharian menghabisakan waktu bersama Eunhyuk. Setelah membersihkan toko bunga. Ia dan Eunhyuk pergi makan, setelah makan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pergi ke Supermarket. Niat awal mereka hanya untuk membeli kebutuhan wanita untuk satu bulan kedepan. Tapi mereka melihat ada satu stand pakaian yang sedang mengadakan discount besar-besaran. Mereka pun tenggelam(?) dalam kegiatan mereka sampai lupa waktu. Ya walaupun Sungmin hanya bisa gigit jari, ia hanya melihat-lihat saja. Sungmin akui ia ingin membeli satu dua pakaian yang ia rasa pas dengan seleranya. Tapi apa boleh buat niat itu harus musnah. Uang dari mana untuk membayarnya pikir Sungmin.

**BRUGH! PACK! BRUGH**

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat seorang namja yang sedang dipukuli oleh 5 namja lainnya. Bukannya mengindari area kekerasan itu, Sungmin malah menghampiri keributan itu.

"Memang semua orang kaya itu bermulut besar" kata namja yang bertumbuh tambun itu sambil menendang perut namja yang sudah tersungkur itu.

"YAH! Berbagilah sedikit pada kami eoh..!" kata namja satu nya lagi sambil menjambak rambut namja yang sudah babak belur itu.

"Cihhh..jika kalian ingin uang maka cari lah sendiri. Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna kalian." Kata-kata merendahkan meluncur dari mulut namja yang sudah babak belur itu.

"MWO! HAHAHAH.. berani sekali kau habisi dia" perintah namja berambut panjang itu kepada anak buahnya, sepertinya ia adalah ketua kelompok itu. Belum sempat mereka malancarkan aksinya itu, sebuah suara merdu dari arah belakang mereka mengintrupsi.

"YAAA!Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Sungmin.

"cihh... APA? MEMANGNYA KAMI MELAKUKAN APA? Semua ini bukan urusanmu Nona" jawab salah satu namja.

"Tentu saja ini menjadi urusanku, karena kalian melakukannya dihadapanku" kata Sungmin tak ada nada ketakutan dari suaranya.

"WAH.. kau benar menyebalkan yeoja pendek.."hardik namja bertubuh tambun itu.

"YA!Aku tidak pendek, aku hanya kurang tinggi saja kalian tahu.." geram Sungmin tidak terima jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya pendek. Sedangkaan namja yang sedang duduk dengan wajah penuh memar hanya tersenyum, melihat tingkah Sungmin yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Sama saja artinya Sudah pendek, gendut, ditambah dengan otak yang BOD~"

**BUGGGHT**

Sebelum namja bertubuh tambun itu selesai dengan ucapannya, sebuah bogem telah ia terima dengan keras dari Sungmin. Namja bertumbuh tambun itu langsung limbung dan reflek memegangi perutnya karena menerima pukulan di ulu hatinya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK PENDEK. KAU BILANG AKU GENDUT?! LIHAT DIRIMU. KAU YANG GENDUT."teriak Sungmin pada namja yang sudah tidak mampu berdiri itu.

"Brengsek.." kata namja berambut panjang itu. Ia dan anak buahnya yang lain beralih menghampiri Sungmin, dan siap melayangkan pukulannya pada Sungmin.

"Dasar Bodoh,,,Kalian tidak bisa mengalahkannya" gumam namja yang sudah babak belur itu dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya itu.

**BUGHHHH**

**BRAKKK,,,**

**SRATTTT,,,**

**BRUGHHHT**

Perkelahian itu pun tidak terelakan lagi. Hampir 15 menit ke-5 namja itu baku hantam dengan Sungmin, dan selama 15 menit pun mereka berlima kehabisan tenaganya untuk melawan Sungmin. dan kesempatan itu tentu di gunakan dengan baik oleh Sungmin.

SEE! Kelima namja itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dengan memar diseluruh wajah dan darah tentunya. Mereka berlima mengerang kesakitan. Ada diantara kelima namja itu yang mendapatkan pukulan tepat di tulang iganya sampai patah karna pukulan yeoja manis bernama LEE SUNGMIN. Sedangkan yeoja manis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, tak ada satu pukulan pun yang ia dapat dari kelima namja itu.

Setelah memastikan semua gangguan telah dimusnahkan. Sungmin pun menghampiri namja korban pemukulan oleh kelima namja itu. Ia berjongkok dihadapan namja itu.

"Hei!Gwenchana?! Apa kau bisa berdiri?!"tanya Sungmin. Namja itu belum menunjukan wajahnya karena semenjak tadi ia terus menunduk.

"Hey!" Sungmin pun memegang bahu namja dihadapannya itu. Seulas senyum terukir lagi di bibir namja itu. Ia pun mendongkakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya pada Sungmin.

Namja itu tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Nan gwenchana, Sungmin Noona~"

"KAUUU..." pekik Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah dihadapannya itu.

.

.

"AHKKK ,,Akhh appo,, Noona jebal pelan-pelan,," teriak seorang namja tampan ketika seorang yeoja manis bergigi kelinci megoleskan sedikit alkohol pada wajah namja tampan itu. Ia merasakan linu di sekujur tubuhnya karena di pukuli preman.

"Diam kau jangan berisik. Kau kan namja harusnya luka segini tidak membuatmu sakit" haridik Sungmin.

"ishhh kau menyebalkan Noona,, Ahkkkk sakit..."

"uhhh kenapa semua orang mengatakan aku ini menyebalkan sih,, !"

"ya memang itu kenyataanya,, kau memang menyebalkan,,,Akhh" jerit namja itu lagi. Ketika Sungmin menekan luka pada lengannya itu.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM LEE DONGHAE,, dari tadi kau merengek saja seperti yeoja yang tidak mau diputuskan oleh kekasihnya" gerutu Sungmin.

Setelah kejadian pukul-pukulan. Sungmin pun sudah mengetahui siapa namja yang sudah ia tolong itu. Lee Donghae namja yang memiliki senyuman termanis menurut Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Sekarang Sungmin dan Donghae berada di taman dekat rumah Sungmin. Ia sedang mengobati luka Donghae.

YA! Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Dia mereka bersahabat baik. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae ketika mereka duduk dikelas 1 Senior High School. Setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan Senior High School, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tidak bertemu dengan Donghae dan Dia lagi. Karena waktu itu, Donghae mengatakan bahwa ia dan Diaakan meneruskan pendidikan diluar negeri.

"Yah Noona,, hei Noona ,,," karena heran melihat Sungmin yang dari tadi melamun, Donghae pun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin. berharap yeoja manis dihadapannya ini akan tersadar kembali dari acaranya melamun. "YAHH SUNGMIN NOONA PENDEKKKK"

**TEEETTTTT**

"Akhhh Appo.. Appo,," rintih Donghae. Karena sungmin menekan luka memar di lengannya.

"SIAPA YANG PENDEK Mokpo?" Sungmin pun memberikan deathglarenya.

"Ahh heheh ani ani ani.. kau hanya kurang tinggi saja ya.." tapi Sungmin masih menatap tajam pada Donghae. Donghae juga tidak mengerti letak perbedaan antara PENDEK dan KURANG TINGGI?. "Jangan seperti itu. Hah! Jika begitu kau seperti Dia saja. benar2 menakutkan." Jelas Donghae.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar kata-kata Donghae. "Ba-bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik2 saja bukan?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Eoh! Dia baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malahan. Aku tahu kau merindukannya,, iyakan?" Donghae mengerlingkan matanya pada Sungmin.

"SIAPA?"

"Tentu saja kau Noona, kau kira siapa lagi yang akan merindukan Evil itu selain kau!" Sungmin hanya diam, merenungkan sesuatu tepatnya.

"Ya! Kau benar.. aku merindukannya"cicit Sungmin hampir tidak terdengar.

'_HAHAHHA si Evil itu pasti akan senyam-senyum sepanjang hari, jika mendengar apa yang baru saja Sungmin Noona katakan_' batin Donghae.

"Ahh,,, Noona! Bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin memberikan tatapan tajamnya lagi pada Donghae seakan mengatakan 'Kau menanyakan kabar Hyukkie sedangkan aku tidak'.

"M-MWOO? Bahkan kau pun tidak menanyakan keadaanku" jawab Donghae, ia tahu maksud dari tatapan itu.

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkannya bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

**JEPREETT**

"Yahhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin, ketika ia mengetahui apa yang Donghae lakukan tadi. Donghae memotret dirinya yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir.

"tinggal tekan SEND..."kata Donghae. "Sippp Selesai deh.." Donghae tersenyum lebar pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan Mokpo?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

"aku? Aku hanya mengirimkan foto wajah awet mudamu yang sedang mengerucutkan bibir kepada si evil itu. Dia pasti akan langsung mencetak fotomu itu dan langsung ia pajang di nakas tempat tidurnya hahahah..." jelas Donghae.

"Yahh Hentikan itu..." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, karena ia tahu sekarang ini wajahnya sudah memerah. Ia malu sekali dengan kata2 Donghae tadi. Tawa Donghae makin keras melihat respon dari yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Berhenti tertawa Mokpo!"

"HAHAHAH kau lucu sekali Noona HAHAHHAH"

"Ya! Berhenti kataku"

"HAHAH ahhh arrraseo...heheh" Donghae melihat jam tangannya. "Noona aku pinjam ponselmu." Sungmin menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Ini.. itu nomor ponselku Noona. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin mengobrol panjang lebar denganmu Noona" kata Donghae sambil menyerahkan kembali ponsel milik Sungmin. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, si evil itu pasti mencariku" sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini sebentar lagi?" pinta Sungmin.

"Tidak Mungkin. Si Evil itu pasti akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku berlama-lama bersamamu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan sifat protectifnya itu."

"eum Arrasseo" kata Sungmin sedikit tidak rela ketika mengatakannya. "Aku pergi Noona" Donghae pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hubungi aku ya Noona, dan jangan sungkan padaku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Annyeong" Donghae pun melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia pergi.

.

.

**DREET DREET DREEET**

"Yeoboseyoooo ~~~~" kata Donghae dengan nada sedikit menggoda menurutnya. "Kau sudah menerima foto yang kukirim itu?"

"_YAAHHHH ! Aku saja belum bertemu dengannya hyung_" teriak orang yang berada disebrang sana.

"HAHAHA,,, kau saja yang kurang beruntung Evil. Terima saja nasibmu itu" ejek Donghae.

"_AWASSS SAJA KAU PULANG NANTI HYUNG. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBERIKAN BELAS KASIHAN PADAMU_" ancamnya

"kekekek takut~~~ memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku hahh? Aku menantangmu" tangtang Donghae pada orang yang meneleponnya itu.

"_Jongmalyo_?" tanya orang disebrang sana. Jika Donghae berhadapan langsung dengan orang itu. Donghae pasti melihat, sebuah seringai yang menakutkan dari orang yang sedang menelponnya itu. "_Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal LEE DONGHAE hyung~~~HAHAHAHAH_" gantian orang itu yang tertawa.

**Plip**

'_Lihat saja nanti LEE DONGHAE, jika kau sudah pulang maka BOOM,, kau akan mendapatkan kejutan dariku hahahahah_' batin seseorang jauh di sana.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Pasti tahu yang dimaksud dengan **DIA**? Dan yang nelpon Donghae? Pasti Chingudeul pada tahu kan. Saya tahu FF semacam ini udah bejibun hehe mian ne...Seperti biasa saya menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH MAU BACA (^^)

RnR please *kedip2 pake puppy eyes mommy bunny Min ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Sungmin seorang yeoja manis banting tulang(?) mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus dari University. Bisakah ia mendapat pekerjaan yang ia inginkan? * ga bisa bikin summary ***

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.52 ketika Sungmin sampai dirumahnya. Setalah ia masuk rumah ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Rasanya lelah sekali. Ketika ia sampai di kamarnya, Sungmin langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Pikirannya terbayang-bayang tentang kejadian barusan ketika ia bertemu dengan Donghae.

_"__**Dia baik-baik saja. Sangat baik malahan. Aku tahu kau merindukannya**__"_

_"__**kau kira siapa lagi yang akan merindukan Evil itu selain kau"**_

"Benar aku merindukannya" terlihat air mata meluncur dari foxy eyesnya. "Selama ini apakah kau merindukanku juga, Kyu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Donghae sudah sampai dikediamannya tepatnya kediaman sepupunya. Walupun ini sudah tengah malam, tapi di rumah megah sepupunya itu tidak tampak sepi. Para pelayan dan penjaga masih tetap terjaga. Maklum saja sepupunya itu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sangat sukses. Jadi jangan heran keadaan di rumah ini tidak akan pernah sepi (bayangin aja rumah Goo Joon Pyo di BBF). Di rumah ini terdapat beberapa ruangan yang di khususkan untuk para pelayan dan para penjaga. Mereka bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di ruangan yang sudah disediakan oleh majikannya itu asal jangan sampai kelewatan batas. Dan tentu saja para pekerja di rumah itu, senang bukan main.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Donghae ketika ia sudah memasuki kamar megah sepupunya itu. Tampak seorang namja berkulit pucat sedang duduk tenang sambil melihat acara tv. Ia hanya menolehkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang tiba2 berteriak di kamarnya itu. Dan setelah tahu siapa itu, ia kembali menonton tv. Donghae mengampiri sepupunya itu.

"Malam.. Dongsaeng" sapa Donghae pada namja sebelahnya itu. Donghae terkekeh melihat prilaku sepupunya itu. Ia tahu jika sepupunya ini sedang marah, ia pasti akan langsung mendiami orang yang menurutnya sudah membuat dia kesal.

"Yah! Jika yang ada orang yang menyapa seharusnya kau jawab dong. Itu tidak sopan namanya." Jelas Donghae lagi.

"memangnya kau orang gitu? Percaya diri sekali. Kau itu bukan orang tapi seekor ikan yang bau amis." Semprot namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Owhh benarkah? Kekekk uhhh Uri Kyuhyun lucu sekali ternyata" goda Donghae. Kyuhyun namja berkulit pucat itu, tetap diam di posisinya tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Donghae.

Donghae mendengus "eum.. sifatmu memang jelek sekali. Oh iya kau sudah melihat foto terbaru Sungmin Noona?" Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah Donghae, ketika ia mendengar nama Sungmin.

"Kau tahu Kyu! Foto yang kukirimkan itu tak sebanding dengan orangnya loh! Yang aslinya lebih imut, lebih manis, lebih CANNNNTTIIKK... ahhh sayang sekali kau belum bertemu dengannya hahahah" papar Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mendelik tidak suka akan cerita Donghae tentang perempuan yang bernama Sungmin itu.

"YAAHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan rangkulan Donghae. "Ahkk appo BABO" pekik Donghae ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya yang terluka karna kejadian pengoroyokan tadi dengan kasar. Dan langsung berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"YAA!LEE DONGHAE.. seharusnya aku yang harus terlebih dahulu menemuinya. Aishh kau menyebalkan"

"Terima saja lah nasibmu. Ini sudah 1 bulan sejak kita pulang dari Amerika. Lagian kau bukanya langsung menemuinya saja, apa susahnya hanya melakukan itu jika kau ingin melihatnya. Kau malah sok membutuhkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin Noona" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nah.. nae dongsaeng jaljayo" kata Donghae dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya setelah ia mencolek dagu Kyuhyun.

"YAAHHH LEE DONGHAE ITU MENJIJIKAN" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari berusaha menangkap Donghae. Tapi sayang Donghae sudah memasuki kamarnya yang berada tepat di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun.

**BRAAAKKK**

Pintu kamar Donghae tertutup dengan keras. Terdengar suara Donghae yang tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHHAH aku puas sekali melihat wajah jelekmu ketika kau sedang kesal mangne." Teriak Donghae dari kamarnya itu.

"YAHH DASAR KAU MENYEBALKAN MOKPO" teriak Kyuhyun lebih keras. Ia pun melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya kembali.

**BRAAKKK **

**Ceklek**

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan mengunci pintu itu. Sebuah seringai tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia pun langsung menempelkan telinga kanannya ke dinding pintu kamarnya.

_Hana_

_Dul_

_Shit_

"YAAAHHHH CHOOO KYUHYUUUUNNN APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAMARKU INIIIIII" teriak Donghae. Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar sang EVIL itu.

Donghae shock bukan main melihat keadaan kamarnya yang serba berwarna pink. Ia alergi dengan warna itu. Dari mulai dinding, sprei, gorden, dan karpet lantainya semua berwarna pink. Hanya dengan waktu yang sangat singkat itu Kyuhyun dapat menyulap kamar Donghae menjadi seperti neraka menurut Donghae pribadi.

**DOK DOK DOK**

Donghae menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sedang terpingkal-pingkal di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia membayangkan wajah merah padam milik Donghae yang sedang kesal. Lucu sekali pikirnya.

"YAHHH.. dasar evil gila.. Buka pintunya."

"Shireo! Untuk apa aku harus membukakan pintu kamarku untukmu. Ohh mian, itu tidak akan bisa. Nikmati saja kamarmu yang bernuansa pink itu. Bagaimana kau suka bukan?!"

"TIDAAAKKKK"

"HAHAHAH Hyung kembalilah kekamarmu dan tidur. nikmati nuansa yang ada dikamarmu. HYUNG JALJAYOOOO HAHAHAH"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur dikamar yang lain selain kamarku dan kamarmu"

"Aku tidak peduli. Itu akibatnya karena menangtangku hahahah"

"Arrasso.. aku kalah. Maafkan aku. Jadi buka pintunya dan biarkan aku tidur dikamarmu"

**CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Hanya sedikit, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sehingga, wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat hanya sebatas hidung. Donghae tersenyum dengan mata berbinar melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku kalah. Maafkan aku. Jadi buka pintunya dan biarkan aku tidur dikamarmu" ucap Donghae.

"Kau mengaku kalah sekarang?"

"Eum.."

"Katakan aku jenius dan tampan"

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kau jenius dan juga tampan"

"Aku lebih tampan darimu"

Donghae menelan ludahnya kasar, baiklah dari pada ia tidur di kamar yang lain. "Ne kau lebih tampan dariku"

"Baiklah selamat tidur"

**BRAK**

"YAHHHH" teriak Donghae.

Menyesal ia menuruti perkataan bodoh Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya bisa mengumpat, ia pasti akan membalas kembali perbuatan sepupunya itu. Memang kediaman sepupunya itu memiliki banyak kamar kosong jadi Donghae tidak perlu khawatir ia kan tidur di sofa. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak jika bukan di kamarnya dan kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Jung Soo heran bukan main pagi ini. Pasalnya ketika ia keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan seperti biasanya. Ia menemukan putri sulungnya itu sudah stand by di dapur.

"Wahhh jarang sekali Umma melihatmu pada jam sepagi ini" takjub Jung Soo, ia pun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memasak.

"Apa? Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" kata Sungmin dengan ketus.

"Bukannya begitu, Umma hanya heran saja, tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini. Itu bagus bukan?! Sering2 lah bangun sepagi ini ne. Kalo bisa sekalian kau mencuci pakaian."

"Sekalian saja aku membersihkan seisi rumah ini" celetuk Sungmin.

"Ohhh benar juga. Hitung2 mengisi waktu luang HAHAHH" tawa Jung Soo. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ahh lebih baik Umma bangunkan Appa dan adikmu itu" tambahnya lagi, dan berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dengan semua gerutuannya.

30 menit kemudian keluarga kecil itu pun sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Wahh.. apa ini semua masakanmu minnie chagi?" tanya Kangin. Hanya di jawab dengan anggukan dari Sungmin. "Appa sangat rindu masakanmu chagi" ucap Kangin sambil memasukan makanannya .

"Eumm sungguh tak biasa, yah ini lebih baik dari pada kau tidak melakukan apapun sepanjang hari" celetuk Sungjin. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin sudah tidak menghiraukan ucapan adiknya itu. Terlalu malas untuk meladeninya dan ini kan masih pagi.

"Umma juga heran sebenarnya ada apa dengan Noona mu itu"

"Yah!Yah! kalian berdua bisakah tidak membicarakan hal2 yang tidak penting eoh?!" tanya Kangin. Sungjin dan Jung Soo pun langung diam mendengar perkataan Kangin, mereka pun melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya setelah urusan dirumah selesai, Sungmin langsung melesat menuju Toko Bunga Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie~~" teriak Sungmin setelah memasuki toko bunga sahabatnya itu. Ia pun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang merangakai bunga.

"Hyukie!Hyukie!Hyukie~~" kata Sungmin sambil mengoyang2kan lengan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa dengan mu eoh? Yah! Lee Sungmin berhenti mengoyang2 lenganku. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang merangkai bunga ini?!"

"Hyukie kemarin aku bertemu dengan Donghae" kata Sungmin sambil menghentikan aksi mengoyang2 lengan Eunhyuk.

"MWO? Donghae? Jinja?Onje?Kalian bertemu dimana?Apakah dia baik2 saja?Ohhh tuhan aku merindukanya?" cerocos Eunhyuk setelah mendengar nama Donghae dari mulut Sungmin. Eunhyuk pun menghentikan kegiatanya, ia menggiring Sungmin menuju kursi di pojok ruangan itu.

"Iya aku bertemu dengan Donghae, kemarin malan ketika aku akan pulang, dan dia baik2 saja, puas? Kau bertanya atau apa?" gerutu Sungmin, Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum geje mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Yaa tuhan aku sungguh merindukanya, kau tahu?! lalu apakah kau bertemu dengan Dia?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Iapun sangat merindukan sosok yang sejak kemarin malam menggangu pikirannya itu. "Belum" jawab Sungmin pelan.

"ohhh begitukah? tenang saja cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Dia, dan kau harus menyelesaikan masalah diantara kalian berdua. Bukankah ini sudah 7 tahun." Sungmin diam dan expresi sedih terlihat sekali dari wajahnya. "Aishhh! yah jangan memasang tampang sedih begitu dong. Lalu apa lagi yang kalian lakukan? Kalian tidak melakukan apa2 bukan?" selidik Eunhyuk.

"APA? Kau pikir aku melakuan apa dengan Kekasihmu itu hah? Maaf Nona tapi hatiku sudah ada yang punya." Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"BWAHAHAHAH aku tahu, aku tahu, hatimu memang sudah ada yang memiliki" Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah benar2 merah karena malu. "kau bilang tadi apa? 'Kekasihmu', yah doakan saja lah semoga aku dan Donghae menjadi sepasang kekasih hahahah"

"Itu memang mau mu"

"Memang hahah,,"

"Oh iya aku juga mempunyai nomor handphonenya." Sungmin mengeluarkan Hpnya dan mencari-cari nomor Donghae.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepat hubungi dia,,, palli palli" kata Eunhyuk sumringah. "Ajak dia untuk bertemu dengan kita, sudah lama bukan kita tidak bertemu, dan sekalian bilang padanya supaya mengikut sertakan si evil itu juga."

"Haruskah?" kata Sungmn ragu.

"Aduhhh,, sudah jangan ragu2 palli telepon dia" Eunhyuk meyakinkan.

"Pakai ponselmu saja" saran Sungmin. "Kenapa harus memakai ponselku?"

"Nanti pulsaku habis, kaukan sudah tahu bahwa aku ini seorang penganguran, mana ada aku untuk membeli pulsa"

"LEE SUNGMIN" teriak Eunhyuk geram.

"Eummm.. aku hanya bercanda, ck menyebalkan sekali kau jika sudah berurusan dengan yang namanya LEE DONGHAE." Sungmin pun menekan tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Donghae.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Donghae sedang berada di ruangan Kyuhyun, ia adalah seorang CEO Muda di perusahaannya. Dan Donghae sebagai Sekretaris Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja"

"Wae?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang polosnya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya itu langsung menatap namja di hadapanya.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"eumm,, Wae? Aku sudah bosan melihat tampang cemberut yang kau tunjukan sepanjang hari ini"

"Kau bilang WAE?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit (?) tinggi. "Kau pikir aku begini karena siap eoh? hari ini aku sial sekali, dan aku pun baru mengetahui bahwa menunggu seekor ikan yang sedang berdandan sangatlah menyebalkan kau tahu, dan aku terlambat datang kerja karna itu." Jelas Kyuhyun marah.

Ya! Setiap hari memang mereka selalu berangkat bersama. Tapi memang akhir2 ini Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaaan badmood.

"Ohhh jadi karna itu? Aku pikir kau marah karna apa. Oh ayolah sebelum berangkat kerja, kau pun selalu mempersiapkan dirimu agar terlihat perfect bukan? aku pun sama." jawab Donghae engteng.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun memukul kepala Donghae dengan pemukul kasti. Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. '_aku benar2 mempunyai sepupu seorang ikan yang tak berotak _' batin Kyuhyun.

"Besok2 aku tidak akan menunggumu lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka kembali dokument yang berada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Lah.. memangnya, suruh siapa kau menungguku" celetuk Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, berharap amarahnya pada sang sepupu bisa musnah entah kemana. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil.

"LEE DONGHAE LEBIH KAU KEMBALI KERUANGANMU SAJA SANA" hardik Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo.. aku pergi"

**DREEET DREEET**

Baru tiga langkah Donghae akan meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun, ponselnya bergetar. Donghae mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat nomor yang ia tidak ketahui. Ia pun menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Sungmin Noona kaukah ini?" Donghae sengaja berteriak ketika menyebutkan siapa yang meneleponnya, sambil melirik kearah sang sepupu tercinta. Dan benar saja Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya. Ingin rasanya Donghae mengabadikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang penasaran itu.

"..."

"HAHAH aku kira siapa. Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang Noona?" tanya Donghae pada Sungmin di sebrang sana. Donghae pun merilik kembali ke meja kerja sepupunya. Tapi sang empu tidak ada. 'Kemana dia' pikir Donghae. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya.

"OMMONA,,," Donghae terlonjak kaget setengah mati, ketika ia membalikan badan. Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Seakan-akan ia baru ketahuan mencuri.

"Men-ca-ri-ku?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa suara dengan disertai (?) Daethglearnya. Donghae menutup speaker ponselnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau membuatku kaget .."

**SREEET**

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Donghae ketika sepupunya itu lengah, sambil kembali menutup speaker ponsel Donghae dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae pura2 marah. Padahal ia sudah tahu respon apa yang akan diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga ingin mendengar suara YEOJAKU" Kata Kyuhun. Kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna putih milliknya, begitupun Donghae. Kyuhyun pun menloudspeker panggilan tersebut.

"_Yahh! Donghae yah? Donghae? MOKPO_?" teriak Sungmin.

"Ne, Noona"

"_kenapa lama sekali aku pikir panggilan ini terputus._"

"Tidak, hanya sedikit gangguan kecil saja tadi" kata Donghae sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasa tatapan Donghae padanya dengan lebih tajam.

"_ganggunan kecil apa?_"tanya Sungmin.

"Tak ada Sinyal" jawab Donghae asal.

"_Donghae-ah jam berapa kau pulang kerja?_"

"Jam 6 sore wae?"

"_Jam 6, eumm.. bisakah kita bertemu? Kita kan belum tuntas dari acara melepas rindu bukan? Dan ada seseorang yang sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu disini_"

"Benarkah? Ahahh baiklah dengan senang hati. Dimana kita bertemu?"

"_untuk permulaan kita bertemu di taman kota saja jam 7 bagaimana? _"usul Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pastikan tidak akan terlambat"

"_baguslah, kalau begitu kita bertemu disana oke,,, aku tutup teleponnya ne_"

"Noona.."

"_Ne?_"

"Katakan pada orang yang berada disebalah Noona, katakan kalau aku juga sangat merindukannya" kata Donghae hati-hati.

"_eummnfff..._" tampak terdengar suara Sungmin yang sedang menahan tawanya. "_Tenang saja orang yang disebelahku sudah mendengarkan apa yang kau ucapkan"_

"Begitukah?"

"_Eum.. kalau begitu aku tutup telponya ne sampai jumpa nanti malam ditaman dan jangan terlamabat okk"_

"Pasti Noona"

**Tut tut utut**

Panggilan pun terputus. Tampak sekali wajah Donghae yang berseri-seri, apalagi mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang merindukannya. Tapi perasaan senang itu tergantikan dengan cepat dengan perasaan terancam. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan. Tampak wajah tampan yang menyerupai iblis (?) sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"A-apa? Jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau menakutkan" kata Dongahe bergedik ngeri mendapat tatapan mematikan.

"Kenapa kau tadi tidak bilang 'bolehkan aku membawa seseorang nanti malam' aku juga ingin ikut. Dan apa tadi, kau tidak menyinggung tentang diriku sedikitpun pada Sungmin" cerocos Kyuhyun bergebu-gebu.

"Kenapa? Sungmin Noona yang mengajakku bertemu, kenapa kau yang marah2 seperti ini..?" tanya Donghae pura2 tidak mengerti. 'Sedikit mengerjai seorang evil, kapan lagi bisa seperti ini? jangan disia-siakan hahaha' batin Donghae.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang aku ingin ikut" kata Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ya kalau kau ingin ikut, ya ikut saja" Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Geurae aku ingin ikut. Tapi aku tidak diundang datang, AISHHH" Donghae menyungingkan seulas senyum. Karna seorang evil sedang sibuk dengan frustrasinya ia tidak melihat senyuman di bibir Donghae.

"memangnya sejak kapan kau peduli kau diundang ataupun tidak? Biasanya juga kau tiba2 sudah menampakkan dirimu begitu saja" timpal Dongahe.

"Ya Tuhan LEE DONGHAE kau sukses membuatku hampir gila" erang Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Sudahlah, lebih baik aku kembali keruanganku, dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk aku tidak mau terlambat bertemu dengan Sungmin Noona" Donghae pun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, sebelum menutup pintu Donghae melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau ikut bertemu dengan Sungmin Noona nanti malam Kyu?" tanya Donghae.

"MOOLLA" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ya Sudah aku kan hanya bertanya."

"AISSSHHHH MENYEBALKAN..." teriakan frustrasi itu menggema.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap puas hasil pekerjaannya. Sedikit merilekskan otot2 tubuhnya yang tegang. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Jam 17.19 dia masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk pertemuannya dengan Sungmin.

"pekerjaan sudah beres, tinggal pulang lalu membersihkan badanku dan langsung pergi menemui Sungmin noona" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya ketika di otaknya tergambar jelas seorang yeoja yang telah mencuri hatinya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya tak kala dia mengingat moment2 dia dan yeoja dengan gummy smilenya ketika mereka masih sekolah dulu.

**Flashback**

_._

_"Hyukie-ah jadilah kekasihku" kata Donghae sambil memegang kedua tangan Eunhyuk._

_"Hae~" cicit Eunhyuk melihat Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dalam._

_"jadilah kekasihku Hyukie-ah, jebal" mohon Donghae._

_Sungguh Eunhyuk tidak menyangka bahwa Donghae menyatakan cinta padanya dalam keadaaan seperti ini. Jika Donghae mengatakan lebih awal mungkin Eunhyuk akan langsung menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae. Karena Eunhyuk pun sama, dia mencintai Donghae._

_"kenapa kau menyatakan perasaanmu sekarang Hae? Sungguh aku senang mendengarnya dan aku akan langsung menerima pernyataan cintamu itu. Kenapa kau menyatakan cintamu itu ketika kau akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa Hae~" kata Eunhyuk sambil menundukan kepalanya, air mata sudah ingin meluncur di kedua pipinya._

_Donghae tersenyum tipis. "arrasso.. kendae.." _

_Donghae menghentikan ucapannya, lalu beralih menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Eunhyuk yang sedang asyik menundukan kepalanya. _

_"berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga hatimu hanya untukku begitupun denganku, aku akan selalu menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu Lee Hyuk jae" kata Donghae setelah berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menatap wajahnya._

_"ne .. aku berjanji" kata Eunhyuk mantap. Airmata yang telah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya telah membasahi kedua pipi Eunhyuk. Ia tersenyum dengan manis kepada Donghae. Donghae pun balas tersenyum lalu dengan perlahan membawa tubuh kurus Eunhyuk kedalam dekapannya. _

_._

**Flashback off**

.

"Hyukie-ah aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu..!" Donghae kembali tersenyum kembali. "dan aku tidak sabar untuk menjadikanmu milikku" Donghae mengambil tasnya kemudian langsung melesat keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"ahh! Kira2 apa yang sedang mangnae itu lakukan?" Donghae agak menimang apa yang sebaikanya ia lakukan. "heheh.. lebih aku melihatnya saja" Donghae pun berlari dengan pelan menuju ruang sepupunya itu.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit tampak aura yang sangat mencekam di seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Sang pelaku yang membukakan pintu itu hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dan melihat keadaan di ruangan sepepunya itu.

Tampak seorang namja berkulit pucat yang sedang serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tatapan mata namja berambut sedikit ikal itu tetap fokus pada layar monitor komputernya seakan tak ada seorang pun yang berada disekitarnya. Dan jangan lupakan wajah yang suram. Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk keruangan tersebut dan menuju sesosok namja yang sedang duduk dikursi agungnya itu.

"Kyu kau mau ikut denganku tidak untuk bertemu dengan SU-NG-MIN Noona?" kata Donghae sambil menekan kata SUNGMIN. Namja yang di tanya tetap diam dengan mata masih tertuju pada layar komputer.

"hufft... ya sudah kalau begitu. Lebih baik aku segera pulang, mandi dan berdandan supaya aku yang memang sudah tampan jadi lebih tampan hahah.." kata Donghae. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebal bukan main melihat tingkah menyebalkan sepupunya itu. Isshh Kyuhyun mengutuk sepupunya yang mengacaukan rencana yang telah ia buat dengan sangat sempurnya. Niat hati ingin memberi kejutan untuk seorang yeoja yang bernama LEE SUNGMIN sang pujaan hati.

"pokoknya aku harus ikut bertemu dengan Sungmin Noona" tekadnya.

.

.

.

.

Donghae telah sampai di kamarnya yang sudah kembali normal tentunya. Dia meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya di atas ranjang lalu Donghae mengambil handuk dan bergegas masuk ke kemar mandi.

Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilanya sudah perfect ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman depan tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

**DUB**

Suara pintu mobil tertutup dengan agak keras. Donghae memasukan kunci mobil dan langsung menghidupkan mobinya itu.

**Gerebeg *backsound gagal harap dimaklum heheh***

"Ommo kapcagi" Donghae kaget bukan main ketika dia sedang membenarkan posisi kaca spion dalam mobil, ia melihat sesosok yang bersandar nyaman dengan aura hitam pekat berada duduk di kursi belakang. Sosok itu menatap tajam balik padanya lewat kaca spion.

"apa yang kau lakuakan disini Kyu?" tanya Donghae ketika dia sudah lepas dari kagatnya. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana Kyuhyun sudah berada di mobilnya itu. Gaib!

"kenapa? Tidak boleh?" kata Kyuhyun ketus. Donghae hanya mengendikan bahunya. Donghae sudah tahu dengan pasti apa alasan sepupunya itu bisa terdampar di mobilnya ini. Dan lagi Kyuhyun memakai celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan, Donghae yakin sepupunya itu belum sempat mengganti bajunya. Karena baju yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun sekarang sama dengan baju yang Kyuhyun pakai tadi pagi. Hanya entah kemana jas yang membungkus kemejanya itu.

"Apa yang kau bawa Kyu?" tanya Donghae ketika ia menyadari tas hitam yang berada di samping Kyuhyun. "Bukan apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"jadi kau mau ikut?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

Melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu Donghae hanya mengumpat tidak jelas. Lalu ia pun melajukan mobilnya. 'aku seperti supir evil mangnae itu saja jika begini cih.' Batin Donghae.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hahah… chapter 2 update.

makasih buat yang udah baca. review, follow dan yang udah fav ini FF. chingul pasti tahu ini ff buatan Newbie. Karena itu saya minta saran dari chingudeul buat bisa nulis FF yang baik dan benar. Saya tunggu saran dari chingu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya. "Kau salah paham Sungmin-ah".**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

**CKIIITT**

Donghae menepikan mobilnya. Mereka sudah sampai di taman kota. Keadaan taman kota ini terlihat sangat ramai. Ada yang berkumpul bersama keluarga. Dan tidak sedikit yang sedang berpacaran. Langit pun mendukung, begitu cerah dan bintang sudah berserakan memperlihatkan indahnya malam.

Donghae keluar dari mobilnya sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Donghae mengernyit, karena Kyuhyun tidak keluar juga dari dalam mobil. Donghae mengetuk jendela mobil belakang. Kemudian jendela itu perlahan turun kebawah.

"Kenapa belum keluar"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya tatapannya lurus kedepan.

"Bukankah kau ingin ikut bertemu dengan Sungmin noona?" Donghae tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Ketika Sungmin menelpon mengajak bertemu, siapa yang merengek ingin ikut. Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun malah diam dan enggan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Aku disini saja" ucap Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Benar-benar tidak waras pikir Donghae. "Tadi merengek ingin ikut" dumel Donghae pelan sambil melangkah pergi.

"Aku bisa dengar itu" kata Kyuhyun sedikit keras. Donghae tidak menghiraukan sepupunya itu dan tetap melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menengok kekanan kekiri semenjak ia datang ke taman kota itu. Sesekali ia melirik pada jam tangannya. Sedangkan yeoja manis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungguh ia sudah pusing melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hyukkie~ Donghae tidak akan terlambat" ucap Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi dia belum datang, apa jangan-jangan ia lupa bahwa kita akan bertemu disini?" ucap Eunhyuk cemas. Ia kembali merilik kearah jam tangannya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Hyukkie tenanglah. Kau seperti akan menghadap ibu mertua saja"ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk pelan.

"Itu beda lagi ceritanya" cibir Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin. Mereka kaget akan hal itu. Sungmin sudah bersiap akan melayangkan tinjunya kepada orang yang sudah berani merangkulnya itu.

"Apakah aku terlambat?" tanya pemilik tangan kekar itu. Merasa kenal dengan suara itu, HyukMin menoleh kearah belakang mereka.

"Donghae-ah/Hae-ah" kata Hyukmin bebarengan. Wajah kaget yang nampak di wajah Hyukmin seketika berubah menjadi cerah ketika mereka mengetahui siapa orang yang berani merangkul pundak mereka.

Donghae berjalan ke arah depan sehingga sekarang Donghae berhadapan dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Donghae mengulas sebuah senyum manis tak kala ia melihat Eunhyuk. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tangan sang gadis terlihat meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Tanpa permisi Donghae mendudukkan dirinya sehingga Donghae terapit oleh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Yah! Mokpo. Ini sempit" teriak Sungmin.

"Diamlah Noona" Donghae terus bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduknya. "Hyukkie bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Donghae yang sudah mendapat posisi yang nyaman.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah tampan Donghae sekilas. "Aku baik" jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu. Donghae senyum terpaksa. Kenapa suasananya menjadi canggung begini batinnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Tidak. Jangan seperti ini, Donghae sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. dan ia teringat rencananya untuk menjadikan Eunhyuk miliknya. Harus!

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik" Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Eunhyuk. "Aku merindukanmu" bisiknya.

Implus Eunhyuk langsung merona dan semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Ehem.. " deheman itu keluar dari yeoja yang berada di sebelah Donghae. "Ngiung ngiung ngiung~ aku seperti obat nyamuk disini" ucapnya lagi.

Donghae menepuk keningnya. "Aku melupakanmu noona. Mian" ujar Donghae sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Mana kunci mobilmu, kau pasti membawa mobil kesini bukan" Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Mana?" ujarnya lagi.

Donghae mengernyit ketika Sungmin meminta kunci mobilnya. "Untuk apa?" kata Donghae sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Donghae jengah.

Dia bodoh atau memang tidak mengerti batin Sungmin. Hanya dengan melihat raut wajah dari kedua sahabatnya itu, Sungmin mengerti ia harus menyingkir untuk saat ini.

Sungmin tahu, kisah cinta Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak beda jauh dengan dirinya. Bedanya Eunhyuk dengan cara damai sedangkan dirinya terdapat sedikit kesalah pahaman, ketika pasangan masing-masing pergi meninggalkan mereka. Sungmin termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Pasangan? Bisakah itu di sebut dengan pasangan? Bahkan dia(Sungmin) dan dirinya(siapa ya) bukan sepasang kekasih lagi. Sungmin menggeleng kepalanya berharap ia tidak lagi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Sungmin-ah, waegeure?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika melihat Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ha? Aniya. Mokpo dimana kau parkirkan mobilmu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak jauh dari sini" Donghae berdiri kemudian memutar badannya kearah ia datang tadi. "Itu. Mobil Hyundai berwarna hitam, itu mobilku" tunjuk Donghae. Sungmin mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Donghae. Sungmin mengangkukan kepalanya tanda mengerti kemudian ia melangkah pergi menuju mobil Donghae.

Eunhyuk langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Sungmin, kau mau kemana?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik melihat Eunhyuk. "Pergi ke mobil Donghae" jawabnya. "Untuk apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kenapa Eunhyuk menjadi bodoh seperti ini. "Tentu saja memberi kalian waktu untuk menyelesaikan urusan kalian yang belum selesai" Sungmin tersenyum jail sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

Donghae balas tersenyum. "Noona kau pengertian" ujarnya.

"Kau baru tahu? kasihan sekali" cibir Sungmin lalu ia melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

"Sungmin-ah" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Donghae tidak akan menggigitmu Hyukkie-ah. Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian berdua" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya tanpa membalikan badan montoknya.

Haehyuk memandang punggung Sungmin dengan sebuah senyuman. Memang benar mereka – HaeHyuk – masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan. Dan Sungmin dengan senang hati memberi mereka ruang untuk berdua. Donghae menepuk jidatnya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang sedang memandangnya penasaran.

"Aku kesini tidak sendirian. Si Evil itu ikut bersamaku kemari"

"Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan. Dimana dia?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Dia di dalam mobil" Eunhyuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang sudah sampai mobil Donghae kemudian Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil.

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum. Sungmin sangat merindukan Evil itu, Eunhyuk jadi penasaran sendiri kira-kira bagaimana cerita Sungmin setelah ia bertemu dengan namja itu. Eunhyuk tersadar dari lamunannya ketika tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang. Eunhyuk menelusuri tangan yang menggengamnya dan berakhir pada wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sudahlah mereka akan baik-baik saja" Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kau dengar bukan tadi? Sungmin noona menunggu kabar baik dari kita" Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian balas mengeratkan genggamannya juga pada tangan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit pucat itu sedang menelusuri pandangannya pada sekitar taman kota. Mencari sosok sepupu ikannya yang entah berada dimana. Ia terlalu gugup tadi sehingga namja itu tidak melihat kemana perginya Donghae.

Kenapa gugup? Tentu saja Kyuhyun sekarang ikut bersama dengan Donghae yang akan bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sekarang.

Sungmin..

Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyun sangat merindukan wanita itu. Kyuhyun gugup karena kemungkinan besar ia akan bertemu dengan Sungmin disini. Baboya Cho Kyuhyun! Tentu saja, Bukankah aku berada disini karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin batin namja berkulit pucat itu.

Ia sangat sangat sangat merasa gugup sekarang. Tangannya gemetar dan jantungnya berdegup dengan keras sekali. Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin. apa yang harus ia lakukan jika bertemu dengan Sungmin, bagaimana jika Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya, parahnya lagi jika Sungmin marah padanya karena telah meninggalkan Sungmin dulu. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aishh! Adakah yang bisa menolongku sekarang? Jeritnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat keadaan di luar sana. "Ishh.. kemana perginya Donghae Hyung sih" karena Kyuhyun terus bergerak gelisah, tidak sengaja ia menyenggol tas hitam yang ia bawa tadi.

**BRUK**

Tas itu jatuh, implus Kyuhyun mengambil tas hitamnya dan meletakkannya kembali di sampingnya. Ia terus menatap tas itu.

**PLAK**

Suara geplakan tangan Kyuhyun pada keningnya sendiri. Ia ingat sesuatu, kemudian ia membuka tas hitamnya. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat sebuah benda yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum kemari. Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak ingat dengan barang itu. Padahal barang itu bisa membantunya, kemudian Kyuhyun mengeluarkan barang itu.

"Teropong infra red, bisa melihat dalam keadaan gelap cha cha.." kata Kyuhyun menirukan kartun doraemon sambil terkikik geli dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun membuka tutup teropong itu lalu mendekatkan teropong itu pada matanya. Kemudian mengatur kefocusan teropong itu. "Nah.. ikan mokpo tunjukan dirimu?" ujarnya setelah focus teropong itu sempurna.

"WAH jinja daebak... teropong ini benar2 menakjubkan, aku bisa melihat sekitar walau tanpa membuka jendela mobil" kagum Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai meyusuri pencariannya, ia memulai dari arah kiri perlahan-lahan ke arah kanan. Kemudian ia melihat sosok namja yang sedang berangkul dua yeoja yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit keatas.

"Eoh.. There you are" gumamnya. Ia yakin yang dilihatnya itu adalah sepupunya Donghae. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Donghae dengan teropongnya. Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti siapa dua yeoja yang Donghae rangkul.

Kyuhyun melihat Donghae melepas rangkulanya pada dua yeoja itu. Kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tengah dua yeoja itu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok yeoja manis.

"Sungmin~" lirihnya. Pandangan Kyuhyun terpusat sepenuhnya pada Sungmin.

Dari sini, bisa Kyuhyun lihat Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian Donghae pun ikut berdiri. "Apa yang kalian cari?" gumam Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat Donghae sedang menunjuk entah kemana, dan Sungmin mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan Donghae.

Sungmin lalu melangkah pergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti kemudian Sungmin berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tak berapa lama Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Walaupun terhalang dengan teropong dan kaca jendela, Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat Sungmin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungmin-ah" lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika mendapati Sungmin yang terus berjalan kearahnya. Ia memastikan pandangannya, ia berhenti pada sebuah kunci yang Sungmin genggam. Solma.

"Mungkinkah kau menuju kemari? Eottoke?" Kyuhyun panik melihat Sungmin terus melangkah mendekat. Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aishh... apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Untung jendela mobil Donghae berwarna hitam. Jadi Sungmin tidak bisa melihat keadaan dalam mobil itu.

Kira-kira 10 langkah lagi Sungmin sampai di mobil Donghae. Kyuhyun buru-buru memasukkan teropongnya ke tas hitamnya lagi.

5 langkah! Kyuhyun tampak merapikah kemejanya dan meletakkan tasnya dengan benar. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sungmin hendak membuka pintu mobil depan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak tegang. Sungmin tidak boleh tahu apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

**BLAM**

"Hah! Mereka lucu sekali" kata Sungmin setelah ia masuk ke mobil. "Eunhyuk sudah bertemu dengan Donghae" ujar Sungmin pelan. Nada suaranya terlihat sedih.

Ada yang bertanya apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Ada tidak? Baiklah aku beri tahu kalian. Karena terlalu gugup dan tegang, yang bisa terpikir oleh otak jenius Kyuhyun adalah pura-pura tidur. Aku tahu itu terdengar konyol dan pasaran, familiar atau apalah. Terserah kalian berpikir apa. Tapi kalian harus tahu, jika kalian ada di posisi Kyuhyun sekarang, cara satu-satunya hanya dengan pura-pura tidur.

Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya yang terpejam. Walau tidak terlalu jelas ia bisa melihat ekspresi Sungmin dari kaca spion dalam mobil. Sungmin terlihat sedih dan dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu.. kapan aku bertemu denganmu?" lirih Sungmin.

'Denganmu? Kau ingin bertemu dengan siapa Sungmin-ah? Mungkinkah aku?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" Kyuhyun menajamkan lagi pendengarannya. Benar ia tidak salah dengar Sungmin memanggil namanya.

'Aku ada di belakangmu sayang'

"Bogoshippo~" lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum pelan.

'Nado.. Nado Bogoshippo Sungmin-ah'

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menjerit dengan keras saat ini mendengar Sungmin merindukannya."HAH~" lenguh Sungmin. "Kalau jodoh. Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Iya kan?" ujar Sungmin entah pada siapa.

'Iya! Tentu kita berjodoh Sungmin-ah. Menengoklah, aku ada dibelakangmu'

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya, membenarkan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Sedikit menegakkan badannya, tangannya terulur untuk memposisikan spion atas mobil bermaksud melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca itu.

"OMO.." pikik Sungmin tertahan, ia kaget ketika ia melihat sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di belakannya lewat kaca spion. Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kyu~" lirih Sungmin. Benar itu Kyuhyun, orang yang ia rindukan selama 7 tahun. Orang yang telah tinggal di hatinya. Sungmin memperhatikan dengan intens namja itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui bahwa sekarang Sungmin memandangnya. Ingin rasanya ia membuka matanya dan langsung mendekap yeoja manis yang sedang memandangnya itu.

"Hiks.." Sungmin langsung membungkam bibirnya dengan sebelah tanganya, takut membangunkan namja berkulit pucat yang sedang tertidur. Senang, sedih, marah entahlah mana yang sekarang lebih dominan yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar isakan Sungmin. Sebegitu tersiksanya kah Sungmin karenanya? Hei bahkan mereka belum saling menyapa. Tapi Sungmin sudah menangis seperti ini. Miris yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Dia tidak menginginkan pertemuannya kembali dengan Sungmin seperti ini.

'Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam Sungmin-ah? Berhentilah menangis kau membuat dadaku sesak ketika mendengar isakanmu. Berhentilah menangis dan tersenyumlah' batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya, kemudian kembali duduk dengan tenang. Ia menatap lurus kedepan, sekali-kali ia mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun lewat kaca spion. Ia harus duduk tenang dan jangan berisik atau namja dibelakangnya akan terbangun. Lebih baik seperti ini, jika Kyuhyun membuka matanya entah apa yang akan dia katakan. Ya begini lebih baik.

Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, diam yang dilakukan Sungmin. Dan pura-pura tidur yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Tidak terasa Kyuhyun tertidur sungguhan.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk disebelah Donghae. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, pandangan mereka lurus kedepan. Raga mereka memang berada di taman tapi entah dengan jiwa mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya tampak diam. Lebih ingin menenangkan hati mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Hyukkie.." panggil Donghae, ia mempererat tautan tangannya pada Eunhyuk , seakan takut jika ia melepasnya, Eunhyuk akan pergi. Ia menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau masih ingat ucapanku terakhir kali kita bertemu?" ujar Donghae.

"Hm.. tidak mungkin aku melupakannya"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga hatimu hanya untukku begitupun denganku, aku akan selalu menjaga hatiku hanya untukmu Lee Hyuk jae. Apa kau masih ingat dengan ucapanku yang tadi?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang sedang menatapnya.

"Iya.. aku ingat" Eunhyuk tersenyum. Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Ia memandang Eunhyuk dengan sorat mata yang teduh. Eunhyuk merasa aman ketika menatap mata Donghae.

"Seperti janjiku dulu. Aku menjaga hatiku ini hanya untukmu" Donghae mengarahkan tangan Eunhyuk yang ia genggam ke arah dadanya. Eunhyuk terbelak, ia bisa merasakan dugup jantung Donghae. Berdegup dengan kencang seperti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" terlihat wajah Donghae yang penasaran.

"Kau pikir aku wanita yang tidak menepati janji apa? Aku pun sama sepertimu. Dalam hatiku hanya ada kamu Lee Donghae" Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Tanpa babibu lagi Donghae langsung mendekap tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Membelai pelan rambut Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian Donghae melepas pelukannya. "Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" tanya Donghae polos.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, terpikir sebuah ide jail untuk namja dihadapannya ini. "Aku tidak tahu?" goda Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mau menjadi kekasihku?" sedikit tidak rela ketika Donghae mengatakan itu pada Eunhyuk.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" jawab Donghae lebih kearah bertanya.

"Itu kau tahu jawabanya" Eunhyuk tidak tahan, ia kemudian mengulas senyum dan terkekeh pelan. Ini sangat menggelikan tapi berkesan.

Pertama Donghae mengernyit bingung tapi sedetik kemudian ia memahami bahwa dari tadi Eunhyuk menggodanya. "Kenapa berputar-putar begini"

"Siapa yang memulai" Eunhyuk menjulurkan lidahnya.

Donghae langsung memeluk Eunhyuk lagi. Sedikit menghirup wangi parfum yang menguar dari ceruk leher Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak peduli yang penting kamu menjadi kekasihku mulai saat ini arra"

"Eum.. Donghae-ah" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne?" kata Donghae, ia makin mempererat dekapannya. Eunhyuk tampak berpikir, menimang lebih tepatnya. 'Jika aku mengatakanya pertama apa tidak apa-apa?' batin Eunhyuk. Memang ada sesuatu yang sejak dulu ingin Eunhyuk ungkapkan pada Donghae.

Eunhyuk mengangukan kepalanya. "Saranghae" ujar Eunhyuk pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa malu.

Donghae melepas pelukannya. Eunhyuk tetap dalam posisinya menunduk. Lalu Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Eunhyuk, membuat yeoja bergummy smile itu mendongak memandangnya.

"Nado saranghae" Donghae tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Lebih manis dari susu stawberry yang selalu Eunhyuk minum. Wajah Eunhyuk sudah total memerah. Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk, mengikis jarak diantara mereka dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Dan...

**CUP**

.

.

.

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Sungmin kaget ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk jendela mobil, maklum ia sedang melamun sambil melihat namja yang sedang tertidur di belakang kemudi. sampai tidak menyadari Donghae dan Eunhyuk menghampirinya.

Sungmin menekan tombol untuk menurunkan jendela mobil. "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sungmin. HaeHyuk mengangukan kepala mereka. Eunhyuk memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam mobil, ia melihat seorang namja yang tertidur di belakang Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan kepalanya lagi.

"Dia tidur?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya.." jawab Sungmin mengangukan kepalanya. Merasa penasaran Donghae memasukan kepalanya seperti yang dilakukan kekasihnya.

Donghae mengernyit, "Dia tidur? Tidak mungkin" cibir Donghae.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dari mulai aku masuk kedalam mobil, dia sudah tidur. Jadi kami tidak melakukan apapun" ujar Sungmin sambil cemberut. Ia tahu Eunhyuk menyindirnya.

"Kabar baik untukku?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Haehyuk tersenyum malu-malu. Donghae memengang tangan Eunhyuk kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Kami sepasang kekasih sekarang" ujar Donghae dengan wajah memerah. Sungmin tersenyum senang akhirnya keinginan Eunhyuk terwujud. Lalu kapan giliranku? Batin Sungmin.

"Noona, kau keluarlah" kata Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita akan pergi makan, kau lapar bukan?" Sungmin mengangkukan kepalanya lagi. "Jadi cepatlah keluar, dan duduk dibelakang"

"Kenapa aku di belakang?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura tidak memahami maksud Donghae.

"Karena apalagi, aku yang akan mengemudi sedangkan kekasihku duduk disampingku, dan kau duduk di belakang dengan evil yang tertidur itu"

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa? Palli.. aku sudah lapar" kata Eunyuk.

"Cih tadi kau seperti gadis pemalu, sekarang sudah keluar lagi sifat aslimu. Kau lihat tingkah kekasihmu itu Lee Donghae"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu membuktikan dia menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tidak berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Iyakan chagi" Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aigoo.." lirih Sungmin melihat keromantisan HaeHyuk.

"Cepatlah keluar aku lapar" ujar Eunhyuk.

Dengan berat hati Sungmin keluar dari mobil. Ia menghentakan kakinya, sedangkan Haehyuk hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sungmin. Kemudian Haehyuk pun masuk kedalam mobil.

"Noona. Pasangkan sabuk pengaman evil itu" Sungmin mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Shireo"

"Noona. I eomsaljaengi (kamu kekanak-kanakkan)" Sungmin tetap diam, ia sudah cemberut. Donghae tidak mengerti, sekarang perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu. "Kau tidak mau memasangkan sabuk pengamannya?" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ya sudah" Donghae menginjak pedal gasnya kemudian menginjak rem dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat penumpang mobilnya maju kedepan.

**BRUM**

**CEKITTT**

**BUUKK**

"ARHH"

Waas untuk Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menabrak belakang kursi Donghae, ketika dengan tiba-tiba Donghae mengentikan mobilnya. Ingat Kyuhyun belum memakai sabuk pengaman seperti HaeHyukMin.

Sungmin sontak membulatkan matanya dengan aksi Donghae itu. Reflek tangan Sungmin menyentuh jidat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur, jadi ia belum menyadari apa yang Sungmin lakukan padanya.

"Gwenchana?" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan usapanya di dahi Kyuhyun , ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya. Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Mereka saling pandang. Sampai HaeHyuk menghentikan acara pandang memandang itu.

"Ehem.."

Kyumin langsung menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Sungmin membenarkan rambutnya yang tidak berantakan sedangkan Kyuhyun mengaruk kepalanya. Mereka berdua salah tingkah dibuat oleh HaeHyuk.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" ujar Donghae.

"Kemana?"

"Makan.." Kyuhyun hanya ber'oh ria kemudian kembali diam.

Keadaan di mobil itu tampak sepi senyap. Tidak ada yang berbicara pengecualian untuk HaeHyuk, maklum pasangan baru. Sungmin tidak sekali pun menggerakkan kepalanya ia hanya memandang belakang kursi Eunhyuk. Beda lagi dengan Kyuhyun, ia hanya melihat pemandangan kota lewat jendela mobil.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di restoran china. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Donghae dan yang lainnya masuk restoran. Menduduki meja untuk 4 orang. Sungmin buru-buru mendudukan dirinya disamping Eunhyuk. Ia sempat berdebat dengan Donghae, pada akhirnya Donghae yang mengalah. Biarlah tidak bersebelahan, toh sekarang Donghae berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk. Dan Kyuhyun? Chingu pasti pintar untuk menebak dimana uri Kyunie duduk kekek~~

Setelah memesan tak berapa lama makanan pun telah siap di meja mereka. Sesekali Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun. Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia sudah menyaksikan keintiman sepupunya itu dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau kemana saja, sampai Hyungmu sendiri memiliki kekasih kau tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun mencibir sambil menaikan ujung bibirnya. Suasana makan malam itu pun kembali hening.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah selesai mengisi perut mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari restoran china. "Hyung aku yang menyetir" kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka akan memasuki mobil.

"Eoh? Baiklah.." Donghae menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan membuka pintu belakang mobil sampai sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Kau mau duduk dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunjuk pintu mobil yang telah ia buka. "Ck kau tidak sensitif sekali. Biarkan mereka duduk bersebelahan" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada HaeHyuk dengan dagunya.

"Kemari, duduk di sini" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil depan dan menyeret Sungmin untuk duduk di sana. Sungmin diam dan menurut saja.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae saling pandang dan saling melempar senyum melihat kelakuan Kyumin.

"Kalian akan sampai kapan berdiri terus disana?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ia duduk. Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil. "Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku lagi, jadi cepatlah masuk" perintahnya.

"Ne.." jawab HaeHyuk bebarengan. Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil Hyundai hitam itu pun melaju.

20 menit kemudian mereka sampai dirumah Eunhyuk. Donghae mengantar Eunhyuk sampai gerbang rumahnya.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng. "Nanti saja, aku belum siap bertemu dengan ayah mertua" goda Donghae ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

**CUP **

Donghae mengecup pipi Eunhyuk lagi. "Masuklah.." ujar Donghae.

"Hati-hati dijalan" kata Eunhyuk. Donghae mengangukan kepalanya.

Eunhyuk kemudian masuk pekarangan rumahnya. Donghae setia melihat punggung kekasihnya itu. Sebelum membuka pintu, Eunhyuk berbalik dan melambai sambil tersenyum pada Donghae.

Setelah memastikan kekasihnya masuk rumah, Donghae berjalan menuju mobilnya. Donghae mengernyit ketika ia hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Pintu itu terkunci. Donghae melangkah ke arah jendela Sungmin.

"Buka pintunya..." kata Donghae. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit jendela mobil sebelah Sungmin.

"Yah.. kenapa kau diam? Cepat buka pintunya"

"Hyung kau pulang lah sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Donghae.

"MWO?"

"Kau pulang sendiri. Aku akan mengatar Sungmin dulu"

"Lalu meninggalkanku? Yah mobil siapa yang kau pakai sekarang" hardik Donghae.

"Hyung" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae pandangan yang sayu. Melihat pandang Kyuhyun, Donghae sedikit meluluh.

"Naiklah taksi, nanti sampai rumah akan ku ganti ongkosnya. Hyung hati-hati dijalan" Donghae melongo mendengar ucapan sepepunya itu.

"YAH!" Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Donghae.

"Hah! Malangnya nasibku" lirih Donghae.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makasih yang udah sudi baca, review, fav sama follow. Jongmal Gomawo ^^.

Seperti biasa, sama menerima dengan senang hari kritik dan sarannya. Bersediakah chingu mereview chapter 3 ini?


	4. Chapter 4

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya. "Kau salah paham Sungmin-ah".**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

.

.

.

.

Keadaan mobil itu tampak hening. Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun begitu pun sebaliknya. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di rumah Sungmin. Jarak dari rumah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

**GREEP**

Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin, ketika Sungmin hendak membuka pintu. Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar, tetaplah disini" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin kembali mendudukan dirinya, tidak bisa di pungkiri jantungnya berdebar dengan keras saat ini. Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

'Kyu!' batin Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk, Kyuhyun lebih asik memandang lurus pada jalanan daripada gadis manis yang berada disampingnya.

Hening

Canggung. Entah mengapa mulutnya seakan terkunci, padahal Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan kata-kata ketika ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sekarang ia telah bertemu dengan yeoja manis itu. Kata-kata yang telah ia siapakan, menguap entah kemana.

"Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kepergianku 7 tahun lalu"

"Tidak apa-apa, memang saat itu hubungan kita sudah berakhir" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh menatap Sungmin dengan intens. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang yeoja itu katakan padanya tadi.

"Kau yang mengakhirinya, tidak denganku"

"Aku begitu karena kau mengingkari janjimu padaku" Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mengingkari janji? Tidak. Kau belum mendengar seluruhnya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Kyu.."

Kyuhyun diam, menyadari dirinya sedikit hilang kendali. Tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Ia ingin meluruskan kesalahpahamannya dengan Sungmin. "Maafkan aku"

"Mianhae hal gotkkajineun obso (Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan)" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Sungguh ia berharap bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun dari dulu. Tapi kenapa mereka malah bertengkar seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu" ujar Sungmin.

"Kau tidak tahu alasan aku pergi bukan?"

"Kyu, bukankah kau ingin melanjutkan tidurmu? Pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Sungmin melepas paksa tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tangannya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan sendu. Ia menepuk-nepuk mulutnya. Merasa gemas dengan mulutnya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol ucapannya.

"Kau salah paham padaku, Sungmin-ah"

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**Flashback **

**8 tahun yang lalu**

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Ne?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku percaya. Karena aku mengalaminya sendiri" Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. Mengelus telepak tangan Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kita bertemu. Jadilah kekasihku Sungmin Noona"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Namja populer seantoro sekolah itu, menyatakan cinta padanya. Sungmin diam. Ia masih sibuk mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka. Ya! Tentu Sungmin mau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Jujur Sungmin pun telah jatuh cinta pada namja itu entah sejak kapan.

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar Kyu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Jadilah kekasihku" ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Pipi Sungmin sudah memerah total. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sungmin menganguk dan tersenyum malu pada Kyuhyun. "Gomawo.. aku senang kau mau menjadi kekasihku" ujar Kyuhyun.

**CUP**

"Kyu~" tanpa permisi Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin. Ia tidak peduli, bukankah sekarang Sungmin sudah menjadi kekasihnya. Masa ingin mengecup pipi sang kekasih harus minta izin.

"Aku berjanji aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu kau bisa pegang janjiku"

"Ne. Aku akan pegang janjimu itu. Awas saja jika kau mengingkarinya. Noona akan membunuhmu"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut. Sungmin dibuat heran dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Kenapa namja populer itu memasang wajah yang sangat cute menurut Sungmin. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada perkataanku yang salah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjap matanya tidak mengerti. "Noona? Apa-apaan itu? Sekarang aku kekasihmu, bukan adik kelasmu" cibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan senyumnya. Ah! Begini rupanya mempunyai kekasih lebih muda. "Aigooo... kau lucu sekali" ujar Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Kyuhyun pelan.

"Min. Kemanhae" Kyuhyun tambah cemberut ia memegang kedua tangan Sungmin yang sedang asyik mencubit pipinya. Kemudian mereka tertawa karena tingkah konyol mereka sendiri.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkah lesu ke kamar Donghae. Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang sedang tersenyum, dihadapannya sebuah laptop entah apa yang Donghae lihat. Meja kerja Donghae lurus berhadapan dengan pintu kamarnya sehingga Donghae menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun, memperhatikan tingkah sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Donghae setalah Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Dia keras kepala" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Posisinya sekarang sedang tengkurap.

"Sungmin Noona?" Kyuhyun mengakukan kepalanya. "Aigoo kisah asmaramu menghawatirkan sekali" Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memberi Donghae dengan deathglarenya. Donghae langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung kau harus membantuku" ujar Kyuhyun sambil cemberut.

Donghae melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Membantu apa?"

"Mendapatkan Sungmin kembali tentu saja. Iiishh dasar babo" Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesal sekali rasanya mendengar ucapan yang sangat menggores (?) hati.

"Bagaimana caranya?" walupun kesal Donghae berusaha meredamnya.

"Pakai otakmu. Ah tidak! otakmu kan otak ikan. sebentar aku memikirkannya dulu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh bocah ini" Donghae mengalihkan pandanganya pada layar laptop yang masih menyala. Sedari tadi ia memandang sebuah gambar di laptopnya. "Hyukkie~ Kyuhyun menyebalkan" kata Donghae pada foto Eunhyuk, foto yang sedari tadi ia pandang.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan Donghae, ia memejamkan matanya. Cara apa agar ia bisa tetap dekat dengan Sungmin. Ia harus bisa kembali seperti dulu dengan Sungmin. Harus!

"Ahhh" Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya. "Hyung pekerjakan Sungmin diperusahaanku, dia kan belum bekerja. Ah keurae keurae" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Eum.. tapi bisa saja, Sungmin Noona tahu perusahaan kita?"

"Tidak akan. Sungmin hanya mengetahui perusahaan yang berada di Jepang dan di LA dan Cho Corp di Korea" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menganguk mantap. "Dari mana kau yakin akan hal itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Karena Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"Karena aku menceritakannya dulu pada Sungmin. Lagi pula, nama perusahaan yang aku pegang saat ini kan bernama SenBill bukan Cho Corp" jelas Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangukan-angukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Lalu jika Sungmin menerima ajakanku. Dia akan bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Sekretaris?"

"Lalu aku?" Donghae menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuk. "Tadi kau meninggalkanku, karena kau mengantar Sungmin Noona. Sekarang pekerjaanku pun akan kau berikan untuk Sungmin Noona?"

"Yah! Kau iri sekali dengan calon istriku. Aku hanya bercanda" canda Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Kenapa tidak langsung kau nikahi saja Sungmin Noona. Masalah selesai" usul Donghae.

"Aku pun ingin begitu" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Menjadikan Sungmin sebagai istrinya, tentu Kyuhyun sangat ingin itu segera terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sungmin sudah salah paham padanya, sampai hubungannya jadi korban.

Donghae menatap prihatin. "Lalu apa?" ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun mendongak melihat Donghae.

"Sebentar" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi. Jika Sungmin ia pekerjakan di perusahaan, ia hanya akan bertemu di kantor bukan? Hanya di kantor? Kyuhyun menginginkan Sungmin selalu didekatnya.

Teng! Lampu menyala di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Donghae dengan antusias. "Bodyguard?" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

Donghae menatap sepupunya itu tidak percaya. Tadi murung sekarang tersenyum malu-malu, suasana hati Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menentu.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Bodyguard. Bagaimana jika Sungmin jadi Bodyguardku. Keren bukan?"

"Kau namja" ujar Donghae.

"lalu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau tidak malu memiliki bodyguard seorang yeoja?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Namja lemah yang menjadikan yeoja sebagai pelindung. Pakai sedikit tenagamu" sindir Donghae.

"Tidak. aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tenagaku ini"

"Dengan tidur, tenagamu akan pulih lagi. Kau tinggi, badanmu pun berisi sekarang dan pasti tenagamu pun besar. Sayangkan, punya tenaga extra jika tidak dipakai" nasehat Donghae. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mempan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangukan kepalanya dengan wajah datar. "Aku akan mengeluarkan tenagaku ketika dalam keadaan mendesak saja" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Misalnya?" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurannya, berlari sedikit kearah Donghae. Tubuhnya ia condongkan sedikit agar dekat dengan telinga Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae, ia sudah bersiap menyimak apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan.

"Bercinta dengan Sungmin" bisiknya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Donghae menyesal mendengar itu, ia sudah serius untuk mendengarkan. Eh malah kata-kata luar biasa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Sepupuku sudah gila..." lirih Donghae. "Yah! Jika nanti Sungmin Noona menjadi bodyguardmu, lalu suatu hari ada banyak penjahat mengepungnya, gara2 penjahat itu menginginkan dirimu. Kau tega melihat Sungmin Noona mendapat pukulan bahkan luka karena perkelahian itu? Eoh.." ujar Donghae sekali tarikan nafas.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Mokpo?" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada"

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae. Memang benar kemungkinan itu ada. ANDWAE, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membuat Sungmin ada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Apa-apaan, SungminNya harus mendapat pukulan bahkan luka. Tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah. Kyuhyun berjanji bahwa tidak akan membuat Sungmin berada dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi jika begitu, ia harus mempekerjaan Sungmin sebagai apa.

Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun diam saja dengan wajah tertekuk. Sungguh mengawatirkan pikirnya. Ia menghembus nafas dengan kasar. Semenyebalkanya Kyuhyun, tetap jika melihatnya seperti itu membuat Donghae tersentuh (?) hatinya.

"Bagaimana jika menjadi asstisten?" usul Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang meminta keterangan lebih jauh. Jangan lupakan wajahnya masih ditekuk oleh namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Iya asstisten. Dengan begitu Sungmin Noona selalu bersamamu bukan" ujar Donghae. Ia jengah juga ditatap dengan intens oleh sepupunya. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya. "uhh.. apakah harus kujelaskan lagi tugas dari seorang asstisten eoh?" ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah mengerti maksud Donghae langsung tersenyum. Akhirnya ada juga pekerjaan untuk SungminNya. Tanpa menggangu pekerjaan Donghae sebagai sekretaris. Dan lagi Sungmin tidak akan mendapat pukulan atau luka karena menjadi Bodyguard.

"Hyuuungg.. Gomawoooo..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipinya.

Donghae bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Kyuhyun-ah hentikan itu, kau tambah membuatku takut. Lagian aegyomu itu benar2 menjijikan" Donghae menggeleng kepalanya prihatin.

"Tapi dulu kata Sungmin, aku cute kok"

"Sungmin Noona pernah melihatmu melakukan seperti tadi?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"Hmm"

"Sungmin Noona pasti sedang sakit mata waktu itu. Dia jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana yang cute mana yang menjijikan"

"Terserahlah. Begitu saja ya Hyung. Aku serahkan semuanya padamu. Aku ingin mandi dan pergi tidur" kata Kyuhyun. Niatnya membuka pintu harus terhenti ketika Donghae memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Kyuhyun berbalik dan mengangkat kedua alisnya seakan berkata 'apa?'. "Darimana kau tahu Sungmin noona belum bekerja?" tanya Donghae heran. Tentu saja, perasaan Donghae belum menceritakan yang satu itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Itu.."

"Apa? Kau mencurigakan" Donghae melihat gelagat aneh Kyuhyun. Ia bukan baru mengenal Kyuhyun kemarin. Jadi Donghae tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

**Flasback **

**5 bulan lalu**

**LA, Amerika**

"Ini laporan kegiatan Nona Sungmin hari ini" ujar namja berjas hitam, ia menyerahkan sebuah map pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membuka map itu dan melihat hasil kerja orang suruhannya itu. Sejak ia meninggalkan Korea 7 tahun yang lalu, ia mengutus orang kepercayaannya untuk memantau kegiatan Sungmin sehari-hari. Dari 7 tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Terbayangkah? Dan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae.

"Dia wisuda hari ini?" gumam Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat berbagai foto yang menunjukan kebahagiaan di wajah ayu Sungmin. Ingin rasanya ia pulang kembali ke negara asalnya dan menemui yeojaNya itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Saat ini ia sedang menyelesaikan S2 nya. Disaat teman sebayanya baru menyelesaikan S1 mereka. Kyuhyun sudah akan lulus dan sekitar 4 bulan lagi ia akan menyandang gelar Masternya hanya dalam kurun 7 tahun.

"Saya mendengar Nona Sungmin sudah mempersiapkan keperluan untuk melamar pekerjaan ke berbagai perusahaan" ujar namja berjas itu lagi.

"Benarkah? Terus pantau kegiatannya. Dan laporkan nama perusahaan yang menjadi target Sungmin melamar pekerjaan" ujar Kyuhyun

"Baik Tuan"

.

.

.

"Ini tuan. Nona Sungmin sudah memasukan lamaran kerjanya di berbagai perusahan. Dan itu nama-nama perusahaannya"

"Hyundai, Choi Corp, Jung Group, SM Corp. Apakah Sungmin sudah di panggil untuk melakukan wawancara?"

"Belum Tuan. Nona Sungmin baru mengirimkan lamaran kerja hari ini"

"Kerja kalian cepat sekali. Baguslah" Kyuhyun memandang lekat nama-nama perusahaan yang berada di map itu. Kyuhyun sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama sekaligus pemimpin dari perusahaan itu. Selain ia sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya ia juga sudah berkecimpung di dunia bisnis sejak masih SMA. Bisa di bilang Kyuhyun cukup mengenal dengan masing-masing CEO perusahaan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku perintahkan kalian untuk..."

**Flashback End**

**.**

"Wah! Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Itu cinta atau obsesi eoh?" ujar Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka sepupunya itu bisa melakukan hal yang luar biasa.

"Bukankah aku namja yang romantis?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lima jari. "Aku tidak pernah melirik wanita lain selain Sungmin, hanya Sungmin" puji Kyuhyun untuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghae hanya berdecih. "Cih.. kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang seperti itu? Aku juga. Aku hanya mencintai Eunhyuk seorang"

"Yah kenapa Hyung ikut-ikutan? tidak kreatif"

"Mwo? YAH! Eum.. keundae" Donghae menghentikan aksinya yang akan menyembur (?) Kyuhyun dengan emosinya, ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"Perintah yang kau berikan pada suruhanmu itu? Membuat Sungmin Noona tidak diterima bekerja bukan?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan angukan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah seharusnya kau mendukung Sungmin Noona"

"Aku melakukan itu juga ada alasanya" bela Kyuhyun ia merasa di pojokkan dari tadi.

"Apa?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahumu?"

"YA! KAU HARUS MEMBERITAHUKANNYA PADAKU"

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun mengusap kedua kupingnya. "Hyundai terlalu memporsir pegawainya. Choi Siwon, CEO Choi Corp, dia lelaki genit terhadap wanita cantik. Jung Yunho, CEO Jung Group, dia sama saja dengan si Kuda Choi Siwon. SM Corp, mereka terlalu mengekang pegawai dengan peraturan"

Kyuhyun menjeda penjelasannya kemudian menatap Donghae yang masih memandangnya dengan tidak mengerti. "Aigooo.. bodohnya ikan satu ini" dumel Kyuhyun. "Apakah kau mengerti yang ku jelaskan tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja aku mengerti dengan maksudmu itu"

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun meremehkan.

"Jika di Hyundai, kau tidak mau SungminMu kelelahan. Jika di Choi Corp atau Jung Group, kau pasti tidak rela sampai mati SungminMu di goda oleh Choi Siwon dan Jung Yunho. Jika di SM Corp, kau tidak mau SungminMu terkekang dan tidak bebas. Aku tidak sebodoh yang kau kira Kyuhyun-ah" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Wah kau pintar untuk saat ini Hyung" setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar, Kyuhyun merasa lelah hari ini. Donghae mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Donghae memegang pintu kamarnya sedangkan Kyuhyun telah keluar kamar. Persis seperti seorang istri yang mengantar suaminya berangkat bekerja.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Donghae.

"Eum.." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Donghae yang mengibaskan tangannya kebawah dan keatas menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

Donghae tersenyum dalam hati ketika tanpa protes Kyuhyun mendekat kearahnya yang berada di balik pintu. "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Menurutmu bagaimana reaksi Sungmin Noona jika mengetahui kau mensabotase agar dia tidak mendapat pekerjaan?" bisik Donghae.

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya ketika mendengar bisikan Donghae. Benar juga, bagaimana jika Sungmin mengetahui itu?

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. "Hyu-yung jangan bilang kau-"

"Selamat tidur"

**BRAKK**

"YAH! Hyung buka pintunya" teriak Kyuhyun. Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Donghae terlebih dulu mengucapkan selamat malam dan langsung menutup pintunya. Persis seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan kemarin.

"Aku tidak mau~" goda Donghae. Ia tertawa dengan keras. Yes! Ia sudah mengetahui kartu As Kyuhyun. Donghae bisa memakai kartu itu untuk di jadikan pegangan sewaktu-waktu.

"Hyung aku mohon jangan beritahukan pada Sungmin tentang ini"

"Aku tidak janji~"

"Hyung jebal. Aku sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya pada Sungmin" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggedor pintu.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne Hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Donghae.

"Jaljayo hahahah"

"HYUNG..."

Sungguh, Donghae sangat bahagia malam ini. Ia bisa membalas perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya kemarin. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia beranjak mendekat pada tempat tidur, merebahkan tubuhnya kemudian membalutnya dengan selimut. Ia tidak peduli dengan kicauan Kyuhyun yang sangat keras dari luar kamarnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang kearah langit. Malam ini tidak banyak bintang yang muncul. Sungmin sedang berada di balkon. Ia menggengam sebuah foto berpigura. Dalam foto itu, terlihat seorang namja yang sedang merangkul seorang yeoja. Mereka tersenyum dengan bahagia, tangan mereka membentuk V yang mereka letakkan di dekat pipi masing-masing.

Sungmin melihat foto itu. Ia ingat dengan jelas, foto yang berbackgroud taman hiburan itu, foto Kyuhyun dan dirinya ketika mereka pertama kali berkencan. Ia kembali mengenang masa-masa indah dulu. Sampai Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi.

**Flasback**

**7 tahun yang lalu**

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di LA" ujar Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyumin berada di menara Namsan.

"Apa?"

"Begini, kau kan pernah bilang padaku bahwa-"

"Kalau begitu kau akan meningalkanku?" sela Sungmin. Ia memandang Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Benarkah kekasihnya ini akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meningalkanmu" ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tadi kau bilang kau akan melanjutkan kuliahmu di LA. Bukankah kau ingin pergi meningalkanku?" Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca ketika mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"Sungmin, dengarkan aku" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Tetaplah disini kumohon"

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pergi kuliah disana"

"Bisakah kau kuliah disini saja?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"Disana aku akan kuliah khusus bisnis dan mangement. Dengan begitu aku bisa cepat untuk-"

"Jadi kau akan tetap pergi" lagi Sungmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Tolong mengertilah"

"Mengingkari janjimu padaku bahwa kau tidak akan meningalkanku"

"Ne? Sungmin kau salah paham" tidak Sungguh. Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud melanggar janjinya. Ini sudah jauh, Sungmin benar-benar salah paham padanya.

"Tidak" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, reflek Kyuhyun pun ikut berdiri. "Sekarang kau pilih kau tetap disini atau kau akan tetap pergi

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Kyuhyun sudah cemas dengan situasi seperti ini. Yang ia harapkan untuk sementara Sungmin bisa menunggunya disini. Ia pasti akan kembali padanya. Tapi kenapa Sungmin malah jadi salah paham seperti ini. Semoga saja hal yang tidak Kyuhyun inginkan tidak terjadi.

"Ani. Jawab pertanyaanku sekarang" Sungmin memandang dengan tajam.

Sorot mata Kyuhyun terlihat seperti memohon pada Sungmin. Tapi ia tidak boleh goyah. Kyuhyun sudah yakin dengan keputusannya untuk pergi keluar negeri. "Aku akan tetap pergi"

"Hm" Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" ujarnya telak.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng. "Andwae, aku tidak mau. Tarik kembali kata-katamu" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Uri keman kajja" ujar Sungmin pelan. Air mata sudah keluar dari mata foxynya. Mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Hal yang tidak di inginkannya terjadi. "Tidak. Dengar! Aku mencintaimu"

"Nado. Tetaplah disini, maka akan ku tarik kata-kataku tadi"

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pada pelukannya. "Tolong mengertilah, jebal"

"Aku punya alasan. Jadi aku mohon tetaplah disini" ujar Sungmin sesekali terisak.

"Apa alasanmu? Katakan. Aku melakukan ini untuk kita. Kita hidup di zaman modern. Walau kita berjauhan tapi kita masih bisa berkomunikasi. Sungmin-ah" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hiks kau mengingkari janjimu" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Menatap dalam kedua mata kelam milik Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Sungmin-ah"

"Selamat jalan Kyu"

**Flashback End**

.

"Sedang apa?" Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati wajah Appanya yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ia pun balas tersenyum.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa" jawab Sungmin. Kangin merangkul pundak gadisanya, mengusap lengan Sungmin. Tatapannya beralih pada sebuah foto yang Sungmin pegang.

"Eoh. Bocah ini" tunjuk Kangin. Sungmin melihat apa yang Appanya tunjukan, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kyuhyun aniya? Ternyata dia imut juga jika perpose seperti itu. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" tanya Kangin.

"Dia baik Appa. Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengannya"

"Berdua?" ujar Kangin antusias.

"Aniya. Ada Hyukkie dan Donghae"

"oh! Kapan kedua namja itu pulang dari luar negeri?"

"Sekitar sebulan yang lalu" Sungmin memang selalu menceritakan apapun pada Kangin tanpa kecuali, termasuk kisah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan heran jika Kangin mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun maupun Donghae.

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kangin antusias

"Apa yang Appa harapkan?"

"Aish anak ini. Sudah lama bukan kalian tidak bertemu. Ya tentu saja menjelaskan kesalah pahaman kalian dulu"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyukkie juga bilang begitu". Kangin terkekeh pelan kemudian ia menepuk lengan putrinya. Sungmin mendongak melihat pada Kangin.

"Bagaimana? Menyesalkan dengan perkataanmu yang meminta putus dari Kyuhyun? Lagian Kyuhyun yang ingin menuntut ilmu kau larang. Tsk posesifnya"

"Appa"

"Kau bukannya mendukung malah mengakhiri hubungan tanpa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun" Kangin benar-benar mendukung hubungan putrinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ya memang pada awalnya ia menolak karena perbedaan umur. Tapi hatinya melihat kesungguhan Kyuhyun pada putrinya.

"Terus saja bela Kyuhyun"

"Tentu saja, Appa membela menantu Appa"

"Appa"

"Dengarkan Appa. Apa kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Eum. Appa sudah menebaknya" Kangin menagkupkan tangannya pada pipi Sungmin kemudian mengangkat kepala putrinya itu. "Selesaikan kesalah paham kalian, berbaikanlah. Kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya. Bawa Kyuhyun kemari, Appa ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kami sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun Appa"

"Tsk kenapa putri Appa menjadi bodoh seperti ini? Pokoknya Appa tidak mau mempunyai menantu selain Kyuhyun"

"Appa"

.

.

.

"Wah Noona, sudah 2 hari ini kau bangun pagi dan memasak sarapan pagi. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sungjin sambil mendudukan dirinya. Ya! Ini sangat mengagumkan menurut Sungjin. Sejak beberapa bulan belakang kakak perempuannya itu selalu malas. Boro-boro untuk masak sarapan, bangun saja selalu kesiangan itu pun harus di bangunkan.

"Aku sedang ingin saja" ujar Sungmin.

"Yeobo, tolong nasinya" Kangin menyodorkan mangkuknya pada Jung Soo.

"Noona, yang mengantarmu tadi malam Kyuhyun Hyung bukan?" tanya Sungjin sambil menyuapkan makanan.

"Iya" jawab Sungmin malas. Setelah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, pikirannya melayang-layang.

Kangin mendongak melihat kedua anaknya. "Benarkah? Kenapa tidak di ajak masuk kemari Minnie?" ujar Kangin.

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya. Sudah sejak semalam Appanya itu merengek ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang telah Kyuhyun perbuat sehingga Kangin begitu menginginkan Kyuhyun menjadi menantunya.

"Appa aku dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Aku kan sudah bilang berapa kali" ucap Sungmin.

"Jangan Bohong" goda Kangin.

"Appa.." Sungmin tambah menekuk wajahnya.

"Bukankah ia pergi ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya?" tanya Jung Soo yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan percakapan suami dan anak-anaknya.

"Dia sudah pulang"

"Umma tidak mengerti. Bukankah Kyuhyun adik kelasmu, tapi kenapa dia ikut kelulusan SMA bersamamu Minnie-ah?" tanya Jung Soo heran.

Sungmin menatap Jung Soo. "Apakah Umma lupa? Aku kan sudah menceritakannya" ujar Sungmin. "Menceritakan apa?" Jung Soo balik bertanya.

"Kyuhyun Hyung siswa akselerasi loncat kelas. Kyuhyun Hyung kelas 1 waktu itu, bertemu dengan Noona yang sudah kelas 2, ketika Kyuhyun Hyung sedang mengikuti MOS di sekolah. Ketika kenaikan kelas, Kyuhyun Hyung langsung loncat ke kelas 3 Begitu" jelas Sungjin.

Sungmin mendelik tidak suka pada adiknya itu. "Kau tahu dari mana? Perasaan aku hanya menceritakannya pada Appa dan Umma"

"Kyuhyun Hyung yang menceritakannya padaku" jawab Sungjin bangga.

"Sungjin-ah, kau mau tidak jika Kyuhyun menjadi kakak iparmu?" tanya Kangin tiba-tiba.

"Appa kemanhae yo" rengek Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku mau sekali. Tapi akau benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kyuhyun Hyung mau denganmu Noona" Sungjin dan Kangin terkekeh. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan Umma? Umma setuju tidak jika Kyuhyun hyung jadi menantu Umma"

"Geurom. Umma tidak peduli jika Kyuhyun lebih muda dari pada kakakmu. Yang penting dia mencintai putri Umma ini" ujar Jung Soo.

Sungmin dibuat frustrasi dengan ocehan Appa, Umma dan adiknya itu. Tidak adakah yang mengerti ia saat ini. Sungmin baru saja bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun kemarin. Kenapa pembicaraannya menjurus pada menantu, dan kakak ipar.

"ISSH! Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sebenarnya?" teriak Sungmin kesal.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yang penasaran masa lalu Kyumin, tuh udah di kasih tahu. Gimana? **

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini, yang jauh dari kata sempurna. **

**Yang minta Kyumin momentnya, sabar ne. Lagi focus dulu sama masa lalu Kyumin. Oh ya minta doanya. Coz chapter depan Sungmin mo ngelamar pekerjaan noh (bocoran dikit). Kira-kira Sungmin mao ngelamar kemana ya? **

**Seperti biasa, saya menerima KRITIK dan SARAN nya ^^**

**See you next chapter (^_^)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa mereka jadi seperti itu? Hah! Menyebalkan" ujar Sungmin. Setalah sarapan pagi Sungmin langsung melarikan diri dari rumah ke taman kota. Duduk sendiri di bawah pohon rindang.

Sungmin duduk dengan tenang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon. Sesekali menghirup udara segar yang hanya bisa didapat pada pagi hari. Ia kembali terbayang kejadian kemarin malam. Mulai dari pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun dan percakapannya dengan Appanya.

Apa benar jika dia keras kepala dan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun waktu itu?

"Appa benar. Aku menyesal mengakhiri hubungan denganmu Kyu" lirih Sungmin.

Air mata itu keluar begitu saja. Sungmin menyesali perbuatanya waktu itu. Penyesalan yang selama 7 tahun selalu menghantuinya. Perasaan menyesal itu berbaur dengan perasaan rindu akan sosok yang ia cintai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak mungkin Sungmin bisa kembali ke waktu itu. Dan ia pun mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk itu.

Karena alasan itu, Sungmin kehilangan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia hanya takut waktu itu. Di hanya ingin mempertahankan Kyuhyun agar tetap di sisinya. Tapi yang ia dapat, Kyuhyun tetap pergi meninggalkannya dan sekarang dia telah kembali.

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sungmin-ah"

Eunhyuk sedikit berlari menuju Sungmin kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin.

"Kau habis menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika ia melihat mata sahabatnya merah dan sedikit sembab. Sungmin diam mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" ujar Eunhyuk lagi.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin sampai di taman kota. Ia langsung menghubungi sahabatnya itu untuk menemuinya disana.

"Hmm! Kenapa diam? Aku jadi ikutan sedih melihatmu seperti ini" kata Eunhyuk sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

Sungmin menoleh "Mianhae chingu-ya" ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Harusnya kau senang melihat sahabatmu sudah mendapatkan cintanya lagi. Tapi apa yang kulihat sekarang membuat perasaan bahagiaku sirna" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin. "Kau tega sekali. Tersenyumlah" ujar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Mianhae"

"Sudahlah. Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu perusahaan SendBill?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengerjap matanya "Ani.." jawab Sungmin apa adanya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. "Hah! Kau ini bagaimana. Kau berniat bekerja tidak sih? Masa kau tidak tahu perusahaan SendBill?"

"Aku benar tidak tahu. Itu perusahaan baru ya?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Kalau disebut baru tidak juga, kalau tidak memang termasuk perusahaan baru"

"Yah kenapa berputar-putar begitu? Langsung intinya saja kenapa?" ujar Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Baikalah baiklah kau tidak sabaran sekali. Begini, aku dengar CEO muda disana sedang mencari seorang assisten. Kau tahu kan pekerjaan assisten?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sama dengan pembantu. Benar?"

"Hah terserah. Pokoknya, CEO itu mencari seorang asstisten yang siap melayaninya 24 jam dan bersedia tinggal dirumahnya. Bagaimana kau tertarik tidak?"

"Melayani?" Sungmin mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk. "Aku jadi berpikir yang tidak tidak hehe" ujar Sungmin sambil terkekeh. Bersahabat dengan Eunhyuk sedik banyak Sungmin tertular dengan virus yadong sahabatnya itu.

**PLETAK**

"Yah serius sedikit. Kau mau tidak? Dan aku dengar gajinya beeuh.. luar biasa" kata Eunhyuk sedikit kesal melihat sahabatnya yang seperti tidak tertarik dengan berita yang baru ia sampaikan.

"Assisten bukan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Kenapa tes nya harus di adakan di perusahaan bukan langsung di kediamannya saja?"

"Mana kutahu" ujar Eunhyuk. 'Jika tesnya di adakan di rumahnya, kau pasti akan langsung kabur' batin Eunhyuk.

"Jadi?"

"Kenapa tidak" Sungmin tersenyum pada Eunhyuk.

"Bagus. Ini alamat perusahaannya. Lusa jangan sampai terlambat arrachi"

"Siap"

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk memasuki sebuat kafe, tak lama setelah ia masuk ada seseorang yang memangil namanya.

"Hyukkie disini" Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat namja yang sedang melambai padanya. Ia pun menuju meja yang diduduki Donghae dan sepupunya.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak kami baru sampai kok" kata Donghae. Sedangan namja disebelahnya hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Bagaimana? Sungmin sudah pasti akan hadir lusa nanti?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama dengan sepasang kekasih baru itu.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Tenang saja aku yakin Sungmin akan hadir besok lusa"

"Jika tidak?"

"Kalau begitu Sungmin bukan jodoh yang tuhan takdirkan untukmu" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap Kyuhyun prihatin.

"YAH!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh geli. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Apa Eunhyuk tidak tahu jika sahabatnya itu miliknya, jodohnya dan belahan jiwanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mematut dirinya dicermin. Ia tampak anggun walupun ia hanya memakai kemeja panjang berwarna putih yang dimasukan kedalam, rok hitam selutut, sepatu high heel hitam. Rambut panjang lurusnya ia ikat kuncir kuda sehingga leher putih yang bersih mulus itu terekpos. Ia bersiap untuk pergi ke Sanbill Corp sesuai dengan info dari sahabatnya. Setelah merasa sempurna, ia keluar kamar.

"Wah.. aku akui, kau cantik Noona" ujar Sungjin ketika melihat Sungmin menuruni tangga dan langsung duduk di dekatnya. Jarang-jarang Sungjin melihat Sungmin berpakaian seperti itu. Kakaknya terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang sangat menawan, anggun, cerdas dan banyak di incar oleh kaum adam.

"Aigoo.. kau baru menyadari bahwa dirumah ini ada wanita anggun seperti ku?" ujar Sungmin narsis sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan sebelah Sungjin.

Sungjin mencibir. "Hm.. aku menyesal sudah memujimu"

"Perusahaan mana sekarang?" tanya Kangin.

Sungmin menatap Kangin dan tersenyum. "Appa tahu perusahaan Sendbill? Kata Hyukkie CEO perusahaan itu sedang mencari seorang assisten" tanya Sungmin.

"Senbill? Hm.. Appa merasa pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu" Kangin tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ahh.. Appa pernah melihat berita, Senbill Corp itu bisa dikatakan perusahaan baru. Walaupun baru, tapi perusahaan itu sudah terkenal dan diakui karena perusahaan itu sering memenangkan berbagai macam tender dan kenerjanya pun di acungi jempol"

Sungmin, Sungjin dan Jung Soo hanya bisa menyimak Kangin dengan seksama. Merasa penasaran dengan perusahaan itu. Maklum mereka bukan dari kalangan bisnis. Kangin hanya seorang dosen sedangkan Jung Soo hanya seorang Ibu rumah tangga. Sungjin tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan dunia bisnis. Sungmin? ia akui dirinya masih awam di dunia bisnis, jadi hanya sedikit yang ia tahu.

"Appa dengar, CEO di perusahaan itu masih muda dan juga tampan" sambung Kangin.

"Jongmal?" tanya Jung Soo antusias, ia menatap sang putri tercinta. "Sungmin-ah" panggil Jung Soo.

Sungmin risih dengan pandangan Ibunya itu. "Mwo?"

Jung Soo tersenyum. "Umma doakan semoga kau bisa diterima menjadi assisten CEO perusahaan itu. Dan Umma akan selalu berdoa semoga CEO muda itu juga jatuh cinta padamu lalu kalian menikah. Uwahh senangnya" ujar Jung Soo antusias.

Jung Soo membayangkan kehidupan keluarganya bisa lebih terjamin jika memiliki menantu pemilik perusahaan.

Sungmin menganga mendengar perkataan Jung Soo "Umma berlebihan dan juga matre" ujar Sungmin sinis. Kangin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan istrinya. Sungjin, No Comment.

"Bukan berlebihan atau matre. Seorang wanita jika ingin menikah harus memilih lelaki yang mempunyai pekerjaan tetap. Bukan hanya mengandalkan cinta" kata Jung Soo.

"Jadi Umma menikah dengan Appa karena Appa sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Bukan karena Umma mencintai Appa begitu?" tanya Sungmin kesal merasa tidak terima dengan pendapat Ibunya itu.

Jung Soo memutar bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja karena cinta, bodoh. Ahh! Sulit berbicara dengan anak kecil sepertimu" Jung Soo angkat tangan kali ini. Ia tahu, putrinya itu keras kepala tingkat akut.

"Nugu? Naega? Siapa yang anak kecil? Bahkan aku lebih tua dari Sungjin" tunjuk Sungmin kearah Sungjin. Sungmin tidak mau kalah dengan Umma nya itu.

"AHH.. kenapa aku memiliki Noona yang begitu bodoh" ujar Sungjin sedikit keras. Ia sudah pegal mendengar perdebatan antara Noona dan Ummanya. Wanita yang berada dirumah ini sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

"Memangnya kau mengerti dengan ucapan Umma tadi?" tantang Sungmin sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja, aku kan pintar tidak bodoh seperti dirimu" Sungmin menatap Sungjin tajam, sedangkan yang di tatap membalas dengan lebih tajam dari tatapan Sungmin.

"Apa?" sungut Sungmin.

Sungjin memutar bola matanya malas "Aku malas menjelaskannya kau tanyakan pada Kyuhyun hyung saja. Dengan senang hati dia akan menjelaskannya padamu"

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa namanya eoh?" teriak Sungmin.

"Yah! Kenapa jadi ribut begini?" lerai Kangin.

Kangin menghela nafasnya kemudian tersenyum. Suasana di meja makan tidak pernah tenang, selalu saja ada perdebatan. Kangin bersyukur dengan keadaan keluarga kecilnya yang seperti ini. Rumah ini tidak akan pernah sepi, karena perdebatan kedua anak dan istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Donghae bergegas menuju ruangan Kyuhyun. Ia begitu terkejut melihat banyak orang di sepanjang koridor dekat ruang meeting. Donghae pikir, Kyuhyun hanya ingin memperkerjakan Sungmin, walupun itu hanya modus agar Kyuhyun bisa lebih leluasa mendekati Sungmin lagi.

Tapi apa yang dia lihat, kira-kira 100 orang lebih yang memenuhi koridor itu. Bukankah dalam rencana ia dan sepupunya itu hanya 5-7 orang, itu pun hanya bentuk formalitas agar mengelabuhi Sungmin supaya yeoja manis itu berfikir memang benar adanya tentang seorang CEO Muda yang sedang mencari seorang assisten.

"Kyu, di sepanjang koridor dekat ruang meeting, penuh dengan orang yang akan melamar menjadi assistenmu. Bukankah rencana kita hanya 5-7 orang saja bukan? Kenapa yang datang lebih dari 100 orang?" tanya Donghae berderet ketika ia sudah berada di ruangan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Tadinya juga aku ingin seperti itu. Kebetulan Nyonya besar Chullie kemarin lusa menelponku, memintaku untuk mencarikannya assisten juga, karena assistennya kabur entah kemana " Kyuhyun cemberut, ia kembali teringat percakapanya dengan sang Umma.

**Flashback**

Kyuhyun sudah merasa tubuhnya fresh setelah berendam air hangat sebentar, ia memakai kaos polos hitam dan hanya memakai boxer. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya, mencoba melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sudah lelah. Kedua matanya terpejam, tetapi ia belum tidur. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan Sungmin hari ini.

Drrrt drrrt

Kyuhyun melihat kearah nakas disampingnya, ia mengambil ponsel dan mendesah malas melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. 'Cinderella calling'

K**lik**

"Yeoboseo chagi~"

"Hm"

"Yah kenapa hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kau tidak suka Ummamu yang cantik jelita bagai seorang Cinderella menelpon mu?" ujar Heechul disebrang sana.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya malas. "Mwo?" ujar Kyuhyun lemas.

"Ish kau terlalu to the point. Kau tidak merindukan Umma dan Appa? Tidak menanyakan kabar kami selama di China"

"Umma aku lelah ingin tidur~ jadi cepatlah katakan apa maumu?" rengek Kyuhyun. Ummanya menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Eum.. Kyu apakah kau sibuk akhir2 ini?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

"Ani. Wae?"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak dalam keadaan sibuk?" ulang Heechul. Dari suaranya terlihat Heechul sangat senang mendengar keadaan putranya yang sedang mempunyai waktu luang.

"Hanya sedang mempersiapkan untuk mencari seorang assisten tidak lebih, jad-"

"Jongmal? Kau akan mencari asstisten" sela Heechul. Kyuhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, sedikit kesal.

"Ne, wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Carikan satu untuk Umma "

"Ne? bukankah Umma sudah punya?" Kyuhyun berpikir, bukankah seminggu yang lalu Ummanya sudah mendapat seorang assisten, kenapa Ummanya ingin meminta seorang assisten lagi.

"Dia kabur" ucap Heechul agak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, asstistennya yang baru bekerja tidak sampai 1 minggu, kabur tanpa pamit padanya terlebih dahulu. Yah ! Chulie Umma, yang namanya kabur mah emang ga pake pamit dong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah umma lakukan padanya? Kejam sekali" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Memang dia yang tidak kuat mental. Kabari umma jika kau sudah mendapatkan seorang asstisten untuk Umma, arra? Saranghae"

"Yah! Umma-"

**Tututut**

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

"Aigoo.. banyak sekali sainganku" gumam Sungmin. Ia sudah berada di Sanbill corp. Sungmin merasa tidak percaya diri. Semua yang berada disini pasti sudah memiliki pengalaman sebelumnya. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Sungmin menyenderkan punggung di tembok. Tarik nafas hembuskan, ia melakukannya berulang kali. Berharap ia tidak begitu gugup untuk menjalani tes2 yang akan diberikan.

Sungmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lee Sungmin, Fighting~" Sungmin tersenyum, menyemangati dirinya. Ia harus percaya diri dan yakin semua akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Tak berapa lama, seorang yeoja muda mengumumkan jika tes tahap awal di mulai. Satu persatu para pelamar memasuki ruang meeting. Sungmin dan pelamar yang lainnya tampak jelas merasa gugup.

Sungmin sempat membaca pengumuman yang di tempel di mading perusahaan itu. Hanya 2 orang yang akan terpilih. God! Kira-kira ada 100 lebih pelamar disini termasuk dirinya. dan hanya 2 orang yang akan terpilih.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar, pikirannya kembali ketika wawancara tadi. Ah! Harusnya aku tidak menjawab seperti itu, Apa tadi ada kata-kataku yang salah pikir Sungmin.

Ia sudah melakukan semampunya, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa. Umma tunjukan padaku jika doa seorang ibu sangat ampuh batin Sungmin.

Sesi wawancara selesai bersamaan dengan jam istirahat. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12.15 waktu setempat. Semua orang berbaur menuju cafetaria di perusahaan itu. Sambil menunggu siapa yang lulus, dan melakukan tahap selanjutnya.

Sungmin duduk sendiri di pojok cafetaria. Ia hanya ditemani oleh secangkir caffe latte kesukaannya. Sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Annyeong, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seorang yeoja mungil. Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin. Ia tampak imut dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan blazer hitam, celana panjang hitam. Rambut lurus panjangnya, ia gerai.

Sungmin mendongak, ia balas tersenyum "Keurom, anja yo"

"Gomawo" setalah mendapat izin, yeoja mungil itu duduk dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin "Kim Ryeowook imnida"

Sungmin tersenyum sekilas dan mengulurkan tangannya "Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Ah! Ketika melakukan wawancara tadi, aku benar-benar gugup" Ryeowook memulai pembicaraan.

"Eum! aku juga. Aku tidak menyangka akan banyak yang melamar" ujar Sungmin dengan mimik sedikit murung.

"Waktu datang kemari, aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Karena begitu banyaknya yang melamar. Mereka pasti sudah memiliki pengalaman. Apa kau merasa seperti itu Sungmin-ssi"

"Ne? Pikiran kita sama rupanya" Sungmin mengira hanya dia yang merasa minder. Ternyata yeoja dihadapnya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. "Dan jangan terlalu formal padaku Wookie-ah" Sungmin tersenyum.

Ryeowok tersenyum senang "Ah! Aku juga merasa kaku jika memangilmu dengan embel-embel ssi. Aku pikir kita sebaya Sungmin-ah" ujar Ryeowook.

Keduanya pun tertawa dengan tingkah konyol mereka. "Benar! Aku merasa seperti orang tua jika memakai bahasa seformal itu" canda Sungmin. Ryeowook menganguk menyetujui ucapan Sungmin barusan.

"Berapa umurmu Sungmin-ah?" tanyanya lagi.

"24, tahun ini" jawab Sungmin.

"Mwo? Kalau begitu, aku harus memangilmu Eonni. Umurku baru 23, tahun ini" ujar Ryeowook. "Tapi kau tampak lebih muda dariku"

"Jongmal. Heheh~ kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu. Sebegitu awet mudakah aku?" Sungmin terkekeh. 'Aku rasa, aku tertular virus narsi darimu Kyu' batin Sungmin. Ia teringat dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang selalu narsis dan menyombongkan diri.

Ryeowok ikut tertawa "Kau lucu Eonni"

"Semuanya. Pengumuman siapa yang lolos untuk tahap selanjutnya sudah di pajang di mading perusahan" teriak seorang yeoja. Seketika itupun semua orang beranjak menuju mading perusahaan. Tak mau ketinggalan Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun ikut dengan rombongan yang lain.

Dengan susah payah, Sungmin dan Ryeowook bisa berada di posisi paling depan. Berdesak-desakan dengan yang lainnya untuk melihat apakah nama mereka tercantum di pengumam tersebut.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dengan serempak MinWook memisahkan diri. Setalah mendapat ruang yang cukup keduannya kembali tersenyum.

"Kita lolos ketahap kedua. YEY" seru MinWook bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Selamat untuk kalian yang sudah lolos tahap pertama" ujar yeoja muda yang bertugas sebagai pewawancara tadi, pada 5 yeoja yang berada dihadapanya. Para yeoja itu tersenyum ketika mendapat ucapan selamat.

"Dilihat dari profil dan sesi wawancara tadi, kalian adalah yang terbaik dari seluruh pelamar yang lainnya" ujarnya namja muda samping kanan yeoja itu.

"Dalam tahap dua ini, kalian harus menunjukan keahlian khusus yang dimiliki" ujar namja samping kiri yeoja itu.

"Baikalah, kita langsung memulai tahap dua ini. Dimulai dari anda Nona Kim Ga In-ssi" ujar yeoja muda itu.

Yeoja yang bernama Kim Ga In itu pun mulai menunjukan keahlian khususnya. Kim Ga In dan 2 yeoja lainnya menunjukan kefasihan mereka dalam berbahasa asing.

Ketiga penilai itu terlihat mengangukan kepalanya, mereka menyuruh Kim Ga In dan 2 yeoja lainya untuk melakukan percakapan dalam bahasa asing. Sedangkan MinWook, mereka berdecak kagum dengan keahlian 3 yeoja yang berada dihadapan mereka. Tak berapa lama yeoja penilai itu menghentikan percakapan, karena merasa ketiga yeoja itu sudah cukup menunjukan keahlian mereka.

Inikan untuk mencari seorang assiaten bukan seorang sekretaris pikir Sungmin. Ia tidak mengerti pada 3 yeoja itu. Sungmin yakin mereka yeoja pintar, tapi kenapa para yeoja itu melamar menjadi seorang assisten. Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya, ia tidak peduli. Yang pasti ia harus berusaha agar dapat diterima.

Sekarang giliran Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Mereka diminta untuk maju kedepan.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi" panggil yeoja penilai itu.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin.

"Kim Ryeowok-ssi" pangil yeoja penilai lagi.

"Ne" jawab Ryeowook.

"Disini tertulis jika kalian menguasai ilmu bela diri. Benar?" tanya yeoja penilai itu pada MinWook.

MinWook saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh mereka ternyata sama juga. Sama-sama menguasai ilmu bela diri.

"Ilmu bela diri apa yang kalian kuasai?" tanya namja penlai sebelah kanan. "Kim Ryeowook-ssi"

"Saya menguasai ilmu bela diri karate" jawab Ryeowook.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi"

"Sabuk hitam dalam taekwondo dan matrial art"

Bukan hanya Ryeowook, para penilai dan pelamar yang lolos pun menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Lihatlah yeoja dihadapan mereka (Sungmin) tampak seperti seorang yeoja remaja yang baru saja menamatkan bangku SMP. Wajah yang imut, cantik dan baby face, Sungmin tidak seperti seorang wanita dewasa yang menguasai segala bentuk kekerasan, walaupun itu untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bisakah Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi memperagakan ilmu bela diri yang kalian kuasai. Hanya gerakan dasar dalam mempertahankan diri" ujar yeoja penilai.

MinWook menganguk tanda mengerti dengan intruksi yang diberikan. MinWook langsung memposisikan diri masing-masing. Sungmin dan Ryewook saling menatap, berbicara lewat tatapan mata mereka.

'Kita lakukan yang terbaik Wookie-ah'

'Ne Eonni. FIGHTING'

Sungmin dan Ryeowook menunduk hormat tanda mereka akan segera memeragakan ilmu bela diri mereka. MinWook berjalan saling menghampiri, mulai memperagakan gerakan dasar.

Pertama Sungmin menjadi seorang penyerang, ia seakan-akan ingin memukul Ryeowook. Tangan kanan Sungmin sudah akan mengenai wajah Ryewook, tapi Ryeowook sudah lebih dulu memegang tangan Sungmin kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kanan Sungmin ia pelintir kebelakang, sehingga Sungmin sekarang membelakangi Ryeowook. Sungmin hendak akan memukul Ryeowook dengan sikut kirinya, tapi berhasil dicegah oleh Ryeowook. Setelah itu Ryeowook menendang betis Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin jatuh dan berlurut. Dan diakhiri dengan Ryeowook memperagakan memukul tengkuk Sungmin.

Yang kedua gantian Ryeowook menjadi seorang penyerang. Ryeowook melayangkan tangan kanannya seakan mengenai wajah Sungmin, seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook pada Sungmin. Sungmin sudah lebih dulu memegang tangan Ryeowook sedikit berbeda, setelah memegang tangan Ryeowook, Sungmin menarik Ryeowook mendekat kearahnya kemudian memukul tepat kearah ulu hati Ryeowook dengan sikutnya. Memilintir tangan Ryeowook, menendang betis Ryeowook sehingga Ryeowook dalam keadaan berlutut. Diakhiri dengan Sungmin seakan-akan memukul ubun-ubun Ryeowook dengan sikutnya. Walau pun Sungmin memakai rok, tapi ia tidak tampak kesusahan melakukan gerakan bela dirinya.

Semua yang berada di ruang itu bergidig ngeri melihat apa yang di lakukan Sungmin. Semua berpikir gerakan Sungmin lebih fatal dari gerakan yang Ryeowook lakukan. Tapi tak di pungkiri mereka kagum dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Apa kita sudah melakukannya dengan baik Eon?" bisik Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum "Aku rasa kita sudah melakukan dengan sangggaaaat baik" ujar Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Berikan kami sedikit waktu untuk menentukan siapa yang lulus dan akan menjadi assisten. Silahkan kalian menunggu diluar" ujar yeoja penilai, ia dan kedua namja disampingnya berdiri, sedikit membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum.

MinWook dan yang lainnya pun membungkukan badannya kemudian keluar ruangan itu. Tanpa MinWook dan pelamar yang lolos ketahui, apa yang telah mereka tunjukan sudah terekam oleh kamera tersembunyi dan sudah dilihat langsung oleh sang CEO Muda Senbill Corp.

.

.

.

MinWook duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di koridor. Menyandarkan tubuh mereka di dinding. Harap-harap cemas yang mereka rasakan.

"Eonni, apa tadi kita melakukan yang terbaik? Ah! Aku gugup sekali. Ya Tuhan semoga aku lulus" ucap Ryeowok sambil menautkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya! Wookie-ah. Kau membuatku semakin cemas" ujar Sungmin. Melihat Ryeowook yang cemas, membuat Sungmin pun ikut merasa cemas dengan hasil akhir. Apakah mereka lulus dan bisa diterima bekerja atau tidak.

"Eonni, bagaimana ini aku cemas sekali" Ryeowook menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin. Sungmin bisa merasakan tangan Ryeowook dingin.

"Tapi waktu di dalam kau tidak kelihatan gugup atau cemas. Malahan kau terlihat sangat tenang"

"Aku begitu karena mu Eonni. Aku merasa lebih tenang melakukannya"

"Ya Tuhan. Semoga kita bisa lulus dan bisa di terima" doa Sungmin.

"Amin" kata MinWook bersamaan.

.

.

MinWook dan pelamar yang lolos kembali di panggil untuk memasuki ruang meeting.

"Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, jika hanya 2 orang yang kan terpilih" kata yeoja penilai itu. Tersenyum memandang kelima yeoja yang berada dihadapnnya. Ia membuka map hijaunya.

"Selamat Lee Sungmin-ssi dan Ryeowook-ssi kalian adalah orang yang terpilih"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pun menatap satu sama lain kemudian tertawa sambil berpelukan. Siapa yang tidak senang di terima bekerja, apalagi ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin.

"Kita lolos Eonni" teriak Ryeowook.

"Ne. Ya Tuhan terima kasih" ujar Sungmin.

Yeoja dan kedua namja penilai itu bergantian memberi selamat kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Besok kalian sudah bisa bekerja dan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Cho" Sungmin mengernit mendengar nama 'Cho'.

'Berapa keluarga di Korea ini yang memiliki marga itu?' batin Sungmin. Ia menggeleng mungkin kebetulan pikirnya.

**CEKLEK**

Pintu ruang meeting itu terbuka, masuklah seorang namja tampan tinggi berkulit pucat, di belakangnya diikuti seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari namja berkulit pucat itu.

Semua mata yang berada di ruang meeting itu tertuju pada sosok namja tinggi berkulit pucat. Namja itu melangkah dengan sangat berwibawa. Wajah tampan yang mempesona itu memperlihatkan keangkuhannya. Tapi tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Sungmin membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat namja itu.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini?" gumam Sungmin. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Namja tinggi itu berhenti di hadapan Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Sungmin merasa risih karena sedari tadi namja itu menatapnya dengan intens. Sungmin melihat pada namja yang berdiri disebelah namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Annyeong Noona" sapa namja itu pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"o.. kalian sudah saling mengenal Donghae-ssi" tanya yeoja penilai itu.

"Keurom, uri chingunikka. Geurae Noona"

"Ne" jawab Sungmin pelan, sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk karena sedari tadi pula ia mendapat tatapan seakan mengulitinya dari namja yang berdiri disebalah Donghae yang terus-terusan memperlihatkan seringai yang mempesona miliknya.

"Owh itu akan lebih mudah bagimu Sungmin-ssi. Baiklah Sungmin-ssi, Ryeowook-ssi perkenalkan. CEO Senbill Corp, Cho Kyuhyun sajangnim. Kalian akan menjadi assisten tuan Muda Cho"

Merasa waktunya untuk memperkenalkan diri, namja itu maju selangkah, ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

.

.

.

"Selamat untuk kalian, karena berhasil lolos dan mengalahkan 100 lebih pelamar yang akan menjadi assistenku" ujar Kyuhyun pada 2 yeoja dihadapannya. "Aku mencari 2 orang asisten. 1 untukku dan 1 untuk Ibuku. Karena Ibuku belum kembali dari China, untuk sementara kalian berdua akan menjadi asistenku"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook pendengarkan dengan baik apa yang disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka masih berada diruang meeting, Donghae dan ketiga penilai itu pun masih berada disana.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan diri kalian" ujar yeoja penilai itu.

MinWook menganguk. Kemudian memperkenalkan diri masing-masing bergantian.

"Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Joneun Kim Ryeowook imnida"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti "Aku memiliki 2 peraturan untuk kalian" ujar Kyuhyun, ia menatap Sungmin. Menatap sembari menilai penampilan Sungmin dari bawah sampai keatas. Sebuah seringai terukir dibibir sexynya.

"Pertama, tidak di perbolehkan memakai rok. Sungmin-ssi aku harap mulai besok kau memakai celana seperti yang di kenakan oleh Ryeowook-ssi" Donghae hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar peraturan yang Kyuhyun buat.

"Kedua" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapanya, ia berjalan memutari Ryeowook dan Sungmin, kemudian berhenti tepat di belakang Sungmin. Seringai itu kembali ia perlihatkan. "Dilarang mengikat rambut seperti ini"

**SREET**

Kyuhyun melepas ikat rambut yang Sungmin pakai. Rambut lurus Sungmin yang tadi ia kuncir, jatuh beraturan. Semua mata termasuk Sungmin melebarkan matanya melihat tindakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali hingga berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi mulai besok saat bekerja, aku harap kau lebih baik menggerai rambut indahmu itu seperti Ryeowook-ssi"

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin kemudian memakaikan ikat rambut Sungmin di pergelangan tangan yeoja manis itu. Sungmin hanya menatap tidak percaya.

"Kajja Hyung" sebelum melangkah pergi Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin, Donghae pun mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, Donghae pun tersenyum kearah Sungmin dan Ryeowok.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, ketika sang sepupu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ah! Satu lagi" Kyuhyun menbalikan badannya, "Mulai besok jangan menggunakan bahasa formal padaku, aku tidak suka. Lagipula, kalian lebih tua dibandingkan denganku. So, sampai jumpa besok. Noona" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

'Tua? Kau lupa pernah berpacaran dengan yeoja yang lebih tua darimu?' batin Sungmin sebal.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UWAHH ngaret banget… mianhae.**

**Keasikan liat DVD Kyupil waktu di MamaMia jadi males buat ngapa-ngapain, lagi focus ma tingkah Kyupil jadi Mc beuhhh…**

**Chingu-ya!**

**Minta saran gimana caranya nuangin ide dari otak jadi tulisan. Banyak ide yang muncul tapi pusing gimana ngejabarin jadi tulisan. Di tunggu Kritik dan Sarannya ya ^^**

**Makasih buat Chingudeul review ^^**

**Chapter 1 : kyuminlovelovelove, Kyumin Town, abilhikmah, Heldamagnae, arisatae, DIAHDEGA, PaboGirl, parkhyun, cloudswan, Ria, atika3424**

**Chapter 2 :** **Heldamagnae, abilhikmah, kyuminlovelovelove, DIAHDEGA, KobayashiAde, PaboGirl, KyuWie, Minhyunni1318, cloudswan, Ria**

**Chapter 3 : abilhikmah, cloudswan, Minhyunni1318, JSJW407, micKYUMINnie, wonnie, KyuWie, PaboGirl, kyuminlovelovelove, Ria**

**Chapter 4 :** **abilhikmah, dewi. , kyuminlovelovelove, kyuwie, Ria, aey raa kms, PaboGirl, Thalia kms, Mimin97**

**Yang menanti Kyumin moment, di mohon bersabar nanti juga ada waktunya kekek~ **

**See Next Chapter ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin dan Ryeowook keluar dari ruang meeting, sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. Sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, yeoja manis itu tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Sampai sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. Sungmin menengok kearah orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menggeleng "Aku tidak menyangka Eonni bersahabat dengan sekretaris Tuan Kyuhyun"

"Eoh, Donghae" Sungmin menganguk "Kami sudah bersahabat dari SMA"

"JINJA?" teriak Ryeowook.

"Donghae juga sepupu Kyuhyun" ujar Sungmin.

"JONGMAL?" pekik Ryeowook tidak percaya. Sungmin terkekeh melihat ekspresi Ryeowook.

Sedikit curiga hinggap di hati Ryeowook, mendengar Sungmin memanggil CEO yang menjadi bos nya dengan nama kecil. Rasa penasaran mendorong Ryeowook untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi ia tahan, Ryeowook mengerti mereka bahkan baru saling mengenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tak berapa lama bus yang mereka tunggu tiba. Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau tidak akan naik?" tanya Ryeowook ketika melihat Sungmin yang masih duduk.

Sungmin mendongak "Kau duluan saja, aku akan menemui sahabatku dulu" ujar Sungmin. Ryeowok kemudian melangkah menaiki bus. Sebelum pintu bus tertutup ia berbalik.

"Eonni" panggil Ryeowook. "Chinhage jinaesseumyeon jokesseo (Semoga kita menjadi teman dekat)"

Sungmin tersenyum "Tentu saja" ujar Sungmin.

"Sampai ketemu besok" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya. Pintu bus itu pun tertutup. Sungmin terus memperhatikan bus yang ditumpangi Ryeowook sampai berbelok dan tak terlihat di tikungan.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor yang akan ia hubungi. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di telinganya. Panggilan itu pun terhubung.

"Odiega?"

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kau diterima bekerja tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk saat matanya melihat Sungmin memasuki toko bunganya. "Ya! Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya merangkai bunga dan beralih menghampiri Sungmin.

"Aku diterima bekerja" kata Sungmin ketus.

"Kau kenapa?" Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. Mendengar nada Sungnin yang tidak bersahabat itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika pekerjaan itu untuk menjadi assisten Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Eunhyuk pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Jangan mengelak. Kau pasti tahu itu. Kau pasti bersekongkol dengan kekasihmu dan sepupunya kan. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" teriak Sungmin.

"Iya. Kau benar, aku tahu. Aku memang bersekongkol dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dan aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin kau mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Dan lagi kenapa memangnya jika kau bekerja sebagai assisten Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk balas teriak. Ia berusaha menetralkan emosinya.

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

Sungmin merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak pada Eunhyuk. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sungmin masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi, yang membuatnya kesal. Sungmin juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sekesal ini hanya gara-gara bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dan lebih parah lagi, ia melampiaskannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Sungmin sambil menunduk.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengerti kenapa Sungmin berteriak seperti itu padanya. Tapi ia juga ingin kesalahapahaman Kyumin bisa terselesaikan. Kunci utamanya hanya alasan apa yang membuat Sungmin tidak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Setiap ia menanyakannya, Sungmin selalu bungkam.

"Sudahlah lupakan" Eunhyuk pun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan kembali pada kegiatannya merangkai bunga.

"Hyukkie" Sungmin mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk, ia terus menempel dan memanggil-manggil nama sahabatnya itu sambil menarik lengan baju Eunhyuk.

Pertama Eunhyuk tidak tergangu dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, tapi lama kelamaan ia risih juga.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk masih enggan untuk melihat Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku"

"Iya aku maafkan"

"Benar?" Sungmin memastikan dengan mata berbinar. Ia kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Eum" Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu.

"Eunhyuk-ah gomawo" teriak Sungmin.

"kau senang?" Sungmin menganguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi tak lama senyum manisnya pudar. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu lagi?"

"Besok aku harus bagaimana?"

"Apanya? Kyuhyun?"

"Apa aku tidak usah pergi saja"

"Dan kau menolak pekerjaan itu? Auuh bodoh" saking gemasnya karena kekeras kepalaan sahabatnya. Eunhyuk menghadiahkan Sungmin sebuah jitakan cinta di dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis, ia mengusap dahinya yang sedikit memerah akibat jitakan Eunhyuk. "Aku malu. Aku seperti memanfaatkan Kyuhyun jika seperti itu"

"Memanfaatkan apa? Kau bekerja padanya, jadi kau tidak makan gaji buta"

"Kau benar tapi tetap saja"

"Anggap saja itu uang bulanan yang Kyuhyun berikan padamu untuk keperluan rumah tangga kalian"

Sungmin mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Kau membuatku tambah frustrasi"

.

.

.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh heran. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di meja makan. Sejak pulang dari kantor. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Donghae memperhatikan itu.

Ketika didalam mobil. Kyuhyun menopang dagunya, sambil melihat pemandangan kota. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia sambil tersenyum sendiri. Hingga sampai di rumah.

Dan Kyuhyun masih seperti itu sekarang. Tetap menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Sesekali ia menyuapkan makanan. Senyum mempesonanya tetap melekat menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kau seperti seorang idiot Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Donghae.

"Wae? kau iri?"

"Kenapa aku harus iri?"

"Karena apa lagi. Walaupun kau bilang sekarang aku seperti seorang idiot. Aku yakin aku masih terlihat tampan dan mempesona" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh keceriaan.

"Ckck kau terlalu percaya diri" cibir Donghae.

"Aku tidak peduli" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"AAHHHH AKU SENANGGGG SEKALLLIIIII" teriak Kyuhyun.

"YAH.." Donghae melempar wajah Kyuhyun dengan 3 lembar salad yang berada didekatnya.

Mungkin benar Kyuhyun sedang senang sekarang. Nyatanya ia tidak menghiraukan apa yang telah Donghae lakukan padanya, malah dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum Kyuhyun membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena lemparan salad.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang. Karena Sungmin Noona?"

"Kau pikir karena siapa lagi aku bisa seperti ini?" Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Awalnya aku mengadakan pencarian assisten agar aku bisa dekat dengan Sungmin. Aku juga sudah merencanakan untuk meloloskannya. Tapi ternyata Sungmin bisa lolos dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Ahh istriku memang yang terhebat. Bisa kau bayangkan Hyung? Ia mengalahkan 100 orang lebih pelamar" terang Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kau meragukan kemampuan 'istri'mu itu?" cibir Donghae. "Jika kau tidak mensabotase lamaran Sungmin Noona, mungkin ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan yang menjadi targetnya"

"Eum. Itu tidak akan terjadi" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Posesif"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli"

"Tsk. Oh ya! Kyuhyun-ah. Aku penasaran dengan alasan di balik peraturan yang kau buat untuk kedua assistenmu. Tidak di perbolehkan memakai rok dan 'kau lebih baik menggerai rambut indahmu itu seperti Ryeowook-ssi' aku tahu itu akal-akalanmu saja" tuduh Donghae sambil menirukan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan akal-akalan" jawab Kyuhyun. ia bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan itu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak rela namja lain melihat betapa putih mulusnya paha istriku, jika ia memakai rok saat bekerja. Aku juga tidak mau istriku memperlihatkan leher menggodanya selain padaku" Kyuhyun sempat memikirkan hal itu. Oh! Tentu saja itu takan ia biarkan.

"Cha. Aku sudah selesai" Kyuhyun memimun segelas air kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan.

"Tidur tentu saja" ujar Kyuhyun tampa membalikan badannya.

"Ini masih jam 8"

Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya. Lebih baik ia pergi tidur, mempersiapkan diri untuk besok pagi. Penyambutan untuk kedatangan 'istri' nya dan kegiatan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan 'istrinya itu. Kyuhyun benar tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bangunan kokoh nan megah dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya. melihat jarum jam yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Dimana dia?" gumam Sungmin. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri mematung di dekat pintu gerbang. Berapa kali seorang keamanan rumah itu menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Tapi Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum, ia berkata jika ia akan menunggu temannya terlebih dahulu.

Sungmin jadi teringat ketika ia pulang setelah mengunjungi Eunhyuk. Appa, Umma dan Sungjin langsung antusias bertanya tentang hasil tes kerjanya. Tambah antusias lagi ketika ia mengatakan jika Bosnya adalah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kekiri dan kekanan. Sampai ia melihat dari kejauhan seorang yeoja tidak lebih imut darinya, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tampak kerebotan dengan tas punggungnya dan sebuah koper hitam. Yeoja itu berbinar melihat Sungmin yang sedang memandangnya.

"Eonni mianhae, aku terlamabat. Aku pikir kau akan langsung masuk tanpa menungguku" ujar yeoja itu.

"Kau pikir aku orang yang seperti itu? Ohh dangkal sekali" Sungmin pura-pura kesal sambil mengembungkan pipi chubbynya.

"Hehe aku bercanda. Kajja" yeoja itu merangkul lengan Sungmin dan menariknya untuk masuk. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah.

Seorang Ahjumma mengampiri MinWook ketika mereka memasuki pintu gerbang gagah itu. Shin Ahjumma namanya, ia adalah seorang kepala pelayan di rumah itu. ia diutus untuk memperkenalkan seluk beluk rumah ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu Sungminnie" ujar Shin Ahjumma pada Sungmin. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Minnie-ah?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin. Bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari ia akan datang kemari ketika ia masih menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Sekedar menemani Kyuhyun dari siang hingga sore. Sedangkan pada malam hari bagian Kyuhyun yang berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin.

"Seperti yang Ahjumma lihat, sangat baik" Sungmin tersenyum. Ryeowook hanya menatap kedua orang di hadapannya itu dengan heran. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Merasa tidak ada suara sedikit pun di sampingnya, Sungmin menoleh. Ryeowook diam sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ryeowook benar-benar merasa minder sekarang.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu" bisik Sungmin. Ryeowook langsung mendongak menatap Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Ryeowook menganguk dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

Dua orang maid tersenyum pada MinWook dan langsung mengambil alih tas dan koper Minwook. Tidak mungkin untuk MinWook menyusuri rumah ini dengan membawa tas dan koper yang berat itu.

Ryeowook melebarkan matanya dan menganga melihat keadaan dalam rumah itu. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Lantai marmer, dinding beton, belum lagi semua perabotan yang mengiasi tiap ruangan. Mungkin orang rumah tidak akan merasa kehilangan jika seseorang mengambil salah saatu perabotan dirumah ini. Ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, perpustakaan, ruang makan, dapur, taman, ruang untuk para pelayan dan penjaga, kolam renang dan masih banyak lagi.

MinWook masuk ke kamar yang di tunjukan untuk mereka. Ya mereka dalam satu kamar, walaupun begitu mereka tidak keberatan. Bukan tidak adanya lagi kamar yang kosong, tapi entahlah itu atas perintah Tuan Muda Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook langsung membaringkan tubuh lelehnya. Benar-benar melelahkan berkeliling rumah begitu luasnya. Sungmin melepas sepatu hak heelsnya, benar saja tebakannya. Kakinya lecet, ia memang tidak biasa memakai sepatu wanita itu.

"Eonni, bahkan kita belum bekerja tapi aku sudah merasa lelah hanya dengan berkeliling rumah ini" kata Ryeowook tanpa membuka matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa saja Wookie-ah"

Ryeowook menganguk menyetujui ucapan Sungmin. Setelah merasa tenaga mereka sudah kembali terisi. Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung menata kamar dengan barang-barang milik mereka. Kamar mereka sangat luas plus kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Donghae tidak bersamanya, karena ia akan menemui kekasihnya dulu katanya. Kyuhyun akui dalam hati ia sangat senang dan jantungnya berdebar kerena apa lagi, Sungmin. Yeoja itu tinggal dirumahnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Ketika masuk, Kyuhyun sudah di sambut dengan 2 assisten barunya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Noona kemanhae, aku sudah bilang tidak usah formal begitu" kata Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Tapi Tuan-"

"Noona" Ryeowook tersentak kaget, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merangkul pundaknya. GOD! Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah bilang untuk tidak formal, tapi tetap saja ia belum akrab dengan bosnya satu ini. Sungmin juga tidak kalah kagetnya melihat tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita jadi teman dekat" pinta Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun atau Kyu, cukup kau memanggilku dengan itu" Ryeowook hanya menganguk mengerti.

"Noona tolong siapkan air hangat untukku ne"

Sekali lagi Ryeowook menganguk kemudian berlalu menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sepeningalan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis manis di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, sekilas mereka berdua saling berpandangan, saling menyelami kedalam mata masing-masing entah apa yang mereka cari dari sana.

"Apa semua ini idemu?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu"

"Aku benar tidak tahu apa maksudmu. Jangan berpu-"

"Sudahlah lupakan"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menyela ucapannya. Sungmin mengambil tas kerja Kyuhyun hendak menyimpannya di kamar sang Bos. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia melihat punggung Sungmin yang membelakanginya. Ia menatap cara berjalan Sungmin yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat kearah Sungmin. Sungmin kaget ketika tangannya di genggam dan di tarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sungmin ketika ia berhasil melepas tangannya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin kemudian ia sedikit menyeret Sungmin karena yeoja manis itu terus berontak.

"YAH" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun seakan tuli dengan teriakkan keras Sungmin, ia tetap memaksa Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. Sungmin merasa wajahnya memanas, hei ia kembali merasakan genggaman hangat tangan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook sedikit kaget ketika keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menarik Sungmin.

"Noona airnya sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"N..ne" jawab Ryeowook tidak mengerti. Sungmin melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan memohon untuk menolongnya. Ryeowook memasang muka menyesalnya karena ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ryeowook berpikir keras tentang tindakan Kyuhyun. Omuna! Jangan bilang Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk mandi bersamanaya pikir Ryeowook.

Ia membuka pintu, tidak peduli pintu belum ia tutup Kyuhyun mengambil alih tas kerjanya dari Sungmin lalu melemparnya sembarangan dan terus menyeret Sungmin ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mengambil handuk yang sudah tersedia. Tanpa melepas genggamannya, Kyuhyun mencelupkan handuk itu ke air hangat yang sudah terisi penuh di bath tub. Kemudian ia mendudukan Sungmin di kloset.

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun melepas kedua sepatu high heel yang ia kenakan. Sungmin berusaha berontak. Marah yang ia tunjukan pada Kyuhyun hanya topeng untuk menutupi bahwa jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat.

**SREEET**

**DEG DEG DEG**

Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin kemudian mendekatkan wajah Sungmin dengan wajahnya hingga jaraknya hanya 5 centi. Sungmin melebarkan matanya mendapat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Entah jantung siapa yang terdengar berdegup 100 kali libat dari tadi.

"Bisakah kau diam? Atau kau ingin merasakan bibir sexyku menempel dengan bibir plum milikmu?"

Seketika itupun Sungmin bungkam. Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati melihat reaksi yang ia dapat dari Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membersihkan kaki Sungmin yang lecet dengan handuk. Kyuhyun pun mengetahui jika Sungmin paling anti memakai sepatu seperti itu.

"Mulai besok jangan memakai sepatu high heel seperti ini, memakai sepatu biasa saja aku tidak masalah dengan itu. Jika dirumah, cukup memakai sandal yang sudah di sediakan. Nanti aku akan minta pada Shin Ahjumma untuk kalian"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar kata 'Kalian' dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa hanya ada dia dan Kyuhyun disini. Jika begitu, harusnya Kyuhyun mengatakan 'untuk mu' bukan 'untuk kalian'.

"Sampai kapan Noona mengintip dan berdiri disana eoh?" Kyuhyun menoleh kepalanya ke belakang.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan salah tingkah merasa malu karena sudah tertangkap basah melihat Kyumin. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun tapi rasa penasarannya mendorong untuk melihat apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin apakah seperti yang ia bayangkan?

"Mianhae" kata Ryeowook kikuk.

"Gwenchana. Apakah kau penasaran dengan kami? Noona" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengerlingkan matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin kesal melihatnya.

"Tentu saja kalian mencurigakan" gumam Ryeowook yang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menatap Sungmin yang memasang wajah kesal dan cemberut, "Karena Wookie Noona sudah melihat apa yang kita lakukan. Aku yang menjelaskannya atau kau sendiri yang menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak boleh. Aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya" tolak Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena kau selalu melebih-lebihkan" sungut Sungmin, ia mengambil sepatunya dan beranjak keluar kamar mandi.

"Kajja" ujar Sungmin sambil menarik lengan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir pintu "Kau melupakan sesuatu Sungminnie"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kemudian berbalik "Kamsahamida sajangnim" sedikit membungkuk kemudian kembali melangkah keluar kamar.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa menahan senyum senangnya.

.

.

Karena sudah berjanji pada Ryeowook untuk menceritakan tentang 'kisah kasih' antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Siang pun sudah berganti malam. MinWook sedang berada di kamar mereka sekarang. Karena ini hari pertama mereka bekerja jadi tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan. Besok pagi pekerjaan sesungguhnya.

Sungmin menceritakan dari mulai ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Bagaimana ia bisa dekat dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tentang hubungannya yang kandas dengan Kyuhyun. Semuanya Sungmin ceritakan pada Ryeowook.

Malam itu pun di habiskan dengan Ryeowook yang bercerita juga tentang dirinya dan keluarganya.

Beda Minwook beda pula KyuHae. Kyuhyun berada di kamar Donghae sekarang. Donghae baru kembali setelah makan malam. Demi cintanya pada Eunhyuk, ia berani bersumpah jika ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Tapi namja yang berbaring di sebelahnya malah tidak bisa diam. Dari tadi yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya berguling kesana kemari seperti cacing yang kepanasan. Sambil menceritakan kejadian waktu siang yang ia alami dengan Sungmin berulang-ulang.

"Kau sudah menceritakannya tadi"

"Benarkah? Aku pikir aku belum menceritakannya padamu Hyung hahahah"

Seperti itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti berkicau tepat pukul 12 malam. Donghae melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, sepupunya itu sudah terlelap dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

**1 minggu kemudian**

"KYUHYUNN bangun"

"Lima menit lagi Noona"

"Ani kau harus bangun sekarang. Atau kau ingin Sungmin Eonni yang membangunkanmu eoh?"

"Terserah, aku masih mengantuk"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Benar-benar Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk di bangunkan. Kyuhyun selalu bilang 5 menit lagi, setelah 5 menit Ryeowook kembali membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi dengan mata masih terpejam Kyuhyun bilang 5 menit lagi. Tidak ada cara lain, hanya Sungmin yang bisa membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Hanya dalam waktu 1 minggu Ryeowook bisa langsung dekat dengan Kyuhyun maupun Donghae. Ia juga sudah tidak sungkan lagi pada mereka. Sungmin juga sudah tidak merasa cangung lagi dengan Kyuhyun, hanya sesekali rasa cangung itu kembali dalam keadaan tertentu. Mereka benar-benar sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan mereka sekarang. Ryeowook juga sudah mengenal Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook mengampiri Sungmin yang sedang membantu Shin Ahjumma menghidangkan sarapan pagi.

"Eonni, Kyuhyun sulit di bangunkan lagi. Ah! Aku menyerah" Ryeowook mendesah dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Pukul saja kepalanya" usul Sungmin

"Itu tidak sopan. Walaupun sudah akrab dengannya tetap saja dia bosku"

"Kalau begitu, cubit lengannya"

"Sudah tapi dia hanya meringis kemudian ia kembali tidur"

"Semprot dia dengan air"

"Eoni yang lakukan. Aku disini saja membantu Shin Ahjumma" Ryeowook bangun dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Sungmin membantu Shin Ahjumma. "Sana Ia bisa terlambat masuk kantor"

Dengan berat hati dan sedikit mengerutu, Sungmin menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun masih bergelung dengan selimutnya.

"Kyu bangun sudah siang" kata Sungmin sambil menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sang Bos hanya diam tanpa reaksi. Sungmin mendesah, okey cara lembut tidak berhasil

.

Sungmin mengambil gelas di nakas, ia mencelupkan tangannya kemudian mencipratkannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kesal. Lihatlah! Kyuhyun mengusap cipratan air di wajahnya kemudian membalikan badannya sehingga membelakangi Sungmin. Cara ini gagal juga.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sungmin. Ia nekad mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyuhyun. Sungmin meniup telinga Kyuhyun, terlihat Kyuhyun merinding dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan.

"Kyu~ palli ireona~ jika tidak bangun kau bisa kesiangan" bisik Sungmin sedikit mendesah.

**SREET**

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar kemudian membalikan badannya kembali, sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin berdekatan.

"YAH..!" Sungmin tersadar kemudian ia berteriak sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun. Ia kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Cepat bangun sudah siang"

"Sungminnie, bisakah kau membangunkanku dengan cara biasa tidak mendesah seperti itu tepat di telingaku"

"Siapa yang mendesah" Sungmin bisa mengelak tapi tidak dengan perubahan wajahnya yang berubah jadi memerah.

"Lalu kenapa muka mu memerah"

"Wajahku dari dulu memang sudah memerah. Kenapa?"

"Jujur saja padaku" Kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya.

"Ani sudah lah cepat mandi sana" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya, ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih duduk diranjangnya. Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya yang berdebar.

"Aku bisa jantungan jika kau sering membangunkan ku dengan cara seperti itu Sungmin-ah"

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat tepat pada selangkaannya yang menyembul. "Hanya dengan berbisik dan sedikit mendesah, adik kecilku pun ikut terbangun juga" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu bangun dari ranjangnya kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia membasuh mukanya melihat pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Wajahnya masih memarah. Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kenapa dia melakukan itu pada Kyuhyun. Itu refleks yang ia lakukan. Tapi apakah benar hanya raflek semata. Entahlah.

"Aigoo... Aku seperti Ahjumma-Ahjumma genit yang kurang di belai" Sungmin bergidig dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

**.**

**.**

Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah masuk dengan anggun dan elegan, terlihat dia bukan wanita biasa. Dengan kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai. Sekali-kali membalas sapaan para pegawai dengan tersenyum. Ia memasuki lift menuju lantai paling atas di perusahaan yang pasti di tempati oleh direktur perusahaan itu.

**TRENG**

Pintu lift itu terbuka, ia melangkah keluar. Wanita itu membuang nafasnya, ah! sudah lama aku tidak kemari batin wanita itu. Ia membuka pintu besar dengan ukiran yang pasti berbeda dengan pintu lainnya. Ia bisa melihat seorang namja muda yang sedang berkutat dengan komputernya sampai tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Annyeong haseyo sekertaris Lee" Donghae mendongak ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Eoh? Ahjumma" wanita itu tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang luas itu tampak sunyi. 3 orang yang berada disana sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing2. Kyuhyun tampak focus dengan documen2 dan komputernya. Sedangkan Minwook sibuk dengan documen yang memenuhi meja. Selain menyiapkan kebutuhan bos mereka, MinWook juga membantu pekerjaan Kyuhyun di kantor. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaannya itu malah sekarang ia kewalahan.

**CEKLEK**

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun masih focus dengan komputernya. "Katakan aku sedang sibuk"

**BUGH**

Donghae terdorong kedepan hingga tersungkur ketika dengan kekuatan super wanita yang berada di belakangnya menyerobot masuk. Donghae hanya mendumel tidak jelas, ia mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"KYUNIEEE BOGOSIPPHO.." wanita itu, Heechul langsung berlari kearah putranya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala dan pipi chubby putranya itu.

Ryeowook berdecak kagum pada Heechul. Walaupun wanita itu sudah tidak muda lagi dan mempunyai anak yang sudah besar tapi ia masih terlihat muda.

"Umma lepas jangan seperti ini" Kyuhyun berkata dengan pelan berusaha melepas kungkungan tangan ibunya pada lehennya. Kyuhyun merasa malu sekarang karena di perlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Wae? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Heechul. "Tsk menyebalkan" Heechul melepas tangannya yang bertender di leher putranya.

"OMUNA.. Minnie-ah" Heechul tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sungmin, ia langsung menerjang memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Apa kabar Ahjumma" tanya Sungmin.

"Baik, tambah baik ketika aku melihatmu" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Heechul.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian. "Apakah kalian kembali bersama?" tanya Heechul antusias. Sungmin diam tidak menjawab apapun.

Mengerti dengan tingkah sang Umma yang selalu berlebihan, Kyuhyun beranjak menghampiri Heechul. "Umma, aku ingin makan masakanmu. Kajja" ajak Kyuhyun.

'Owh. Apa ini?' batin Heechul. Ia mengendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari gelagat putranya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan tuan Cho" Heechul tersenyum pada Sungmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangnya pada sosok yeoja imut di sebalah Sungmin. "Eoh? Nugu-ya? Tanyanya.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kim Ryeowook imnida"

"Oh annyeong" Heechul tersenyum. "Kau assisten baru ya?"

"Ne..." jawab Ryeowook.

"Kyunie, Umma bilang pilihkan satu untuk Umma. Kenapa hanya Wookie saja?" protes Heechul.

"1 assisten lagi tepat di sebelahmu Ahjumma" kata Donghae.

Heechul mengalihkan pandanganya kembali pada Sungmin. "Sungminnie? benarkah?" Sungmin menganguk sebagai jawaban.

'Ah! Begitu rupanya' batin Heechul.

Sebuah seringai yang seperti biasa terlihat di wajah Kyuhyun sekarang terpangpang di wajah Heechul. Heechul tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. "UWAAHH.. kalau begitu Sungmin menjadi assistenku ne.."

"ANDWEA! Tidak bisa, tidak boleh, tidak mau." teriak Kyuhyun pada Ummanya. Walau rasa cangung sesekali di alami Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun berusaha membuat Sungmin untuk membuka hatinya. Tapi dengan seenaknya Heechul mengklam bahwa Sungmin akan menjadi assisten Ummanya itu. Benarkan apa yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. "Wae? Kenapa tidak bisa, tidak boleh dan tidak mau? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjadi assistenku. Kenapa kau yang menjadi ribut seperti ini?"

"Pokoknya tidak bisa. Karena Wookie Noona yang akan menjadi assisten Umma bukan Sungmin"

Heechul memandang Ryeowook dan tersenyum ramah. "Jangan salah paham ne. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan menantuku. Mohon kau mengerti Wookie-ah"

'Ibu dan anak sama saja' batin Donghae. Ia hanya jadi penonton perdebatan anatara Ibu dan anak si hadapannya.

Ryeowook menganguk menyetujui. Ia langsung menunduk ketika ia melihat sorot mata yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Seperti 'kenapa Noona mengiyakan usulan Ummaku'.

"Tidak boleh. Aku hanya ingin Sungmin menjadi assistenku" rengek Kyuhyun.

Heechul menyeringai mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin Sungmin untuk menjadi assistenku juga"

"Pokoknya aku ingin Sungmin"

"Aku juga"

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Donghae merasakan kuping mereka sakit karena mendengar teriakan ibu anak itu.

"Suit saja.." usul Donghae. Seketika itu Heechul dan Kyuhyun diam. "Baiklah siapa takut?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul berhadapan. Mereka akan bertarung untuk mendapatkan Sungmin. Berlebihan. Kalian pikir dari mana Kyuhyun mempunyai sifat berlebihan dan tidak mau mengalah. Tentu saja turunan gen Heechul.

"Eonni, mereka berlebihan" bisik Ryeowook. Ia menyangka orang kaya seperti keluarga Cho tidak pernah melakukan hal konyol. Ia tarik kembali kata-katanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ini sedikit sifat konyol yang mereka tunjukan" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul menggengam tangan mereka masing2, menautkan tangan masing-masing dan merilekkan jari2 tangan. Donghae bertugas sebagai wasit. "Baiklah! Yang menang bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi assisten kalian" ucap Donghae.

"Ahjumma kau siap?" Heechul mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Evil kau siap?" Kyuhyun menganguk dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Bersiaplah Umma sayangku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau evil. Tentu saja aku ratunya evil" ucap Heechul.

Konyol pikir MinWook dan Donghae. "Baiklah! Kawi, bawi, bo"

Heechul senyum mengejek pada putranya. Ia gunting dan Kyuhyun kertas. Kyuhyun mengerang karena dia kalah. Tapi ia tidak kehabisan akal.

"Ahjumma menang, Kyuhyun kau kalah. Ahjumma pilih lah" kata Donghae.

Sebelum Heechul memilih Kyuhyun membuka suaranya. "Sebentar. Itu pemanas. Umma kita lakukan satu kali lagi" ujar Kyuhyun. Heechul pun mengiakan.

"Kawi bawi bo" Heechul tersenyum senang, ia kembali menang. Heechul batu dan Kyuhyun gunting.

"Eoh? HOHOHO..." lagi Heechul tertawa mengejek pada putranya.

"Ahjumma pemenangnya" ujar Donghae.

"Ini baru satu kali, kita harus melakukanya 3 kali. Agar lebih meyakinkan" ucap Kyuhyun. Lagi Heechul mengiyakan usulan putranya.

"Kawi bawi bo" Kyuhyun gunting, Heechul kertas.

"Kawi bawi bo" Kyuhyun kertas dan Heechul batu.

**PLAK**

Kyuhyun mengelus jidatnya yang menjadi sasaran tangan Ummanya. Heechul tersenyum menang melihat putranya hanya mengumpat. "Kau lihat? Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku HAHAHHA" ujar Heechul.

"Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu, sekarang kau assistenku Sungminnie. Kajja" Heechul segera merangkul lengan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah.

Sebelum keluar ruangan Heechul berbalik. "Kyunie saranghae cup" ujar Heechul. Ia mengerling genit pada Kyuhyun dan memberi flying kiss untuk putra tercintanya.

'Ini tidak akan mudah Kyunieku sayang' batin Heechul.

Kyuhyun terus melihat punggung Sungmin dan Ummanya sampai mereka keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kyuhyun lihat wajahmu" ujar Dongahae. Ia prihatin melihat wajah kalah perang yang Kyuhyun tunjukan sekarang benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Kenapa?" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang depresi"

"Aishh jinja" dumel Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**5 hari kemudian**

Donghae dan Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuh mereka di sofa panjang ruang tengah. Sedangkan namja tinggi di hadapan mereka tidak henti-hentinya mondar mandir.

"Kyu lebih baik kau duduk. Aku pusing melihatmu mondar-mandir dari tadi" usul Donghae.

"Kalau kau pusing ya jangan lihat"

"Tapi kami melihat" kata Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah jangan lihat"

"Tetap saja kau ada di hadapan kami"

"Kalau begitu tutup saja mata kalian agar tidak melihatku"

Sudah 5 hari ini Kyuhyun selalu uring-uringan. Alasannya cuma satu, Sungmin. Kyuhyun merindukan yeoja manis itu. Tapi sayang seribu sayang sang Ibunda seperti sengaja memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Walaupun sekarang Sungmin tinggal dirumahnya, Kyuhyun jarang sekali bertemu dengan Sungmin. Pagi sekali Sungmin sudah pergi mengikuti Heechul kemanapun. Jika pada malam hari Sungmin langsung di kurung oleh Ummanya di dalam kamar.

Seperti keluarga Sungmin. Heechul pun tahu mengenai kisah asmara putranya dengan Sungmin. Ah! Ini semakin sulit dengan ada Heechul.

Ryeowook masuk sambil membawa minuman untuk Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Setelah menaruh minuman ia ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk.

"Noona, bagaimana keadaan di luar?"

"Eoh? Baik"

Kyuhyun menjabak rambutnya frustasi. "Aish maksudku. Apa yang Umma lakukan sekarang?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya saling perpandangan dan terkekh. Hah! Evil satu ini benar sedang malarindu.

"Oh! Tadi aku melihat Nyonya sedang berada di rumah kaca, ia sedang menerima telpon" jelas Ryeowook.

"Lalu Sungmin?" Sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya tentang Sungmin. Eunhyuk sudah mengambil alih pertanyaan itu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

"Karena Nyonya asik menerima telpon. Sungmin Eonni jadi di suruh beristirah dulu. Sekarang dia ada di kamar se.." penjelasan Ryeowook terputus oleh pertanyaan Donghae.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"Menemui Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia langsung melesat menuju kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat sangat merindukan Sungmin. Entah apa yang akan ia katakan nanti alasan jika Sungmin menanyakannya. Yang terpenting ia bisa bertemu dan memandang wajah Sungmin.

Donghae melihat Ryeowook mendesah. "Kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku belum mengatakan apa yang Sungmin Eonni lakukan dikamar pada Kyuhyun" ujar Ryeowook.

"Sungmin tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Sungmin Eonni hanya sedang mandi" jawab Ryeowook.

HaeHyuk langsung bertatapan sambil tersenyum mesum. Ryeowook melihat pasangan HaeHyuk yang saling bertatap dengan tidak mengerti.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk merangkul bahu Ryeowook. "Kau jangan khawatir begitu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku juga yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terpuji"

"Mungkin.." lanjut Donghae.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah. Kita hanya perlu menunggu. Benar chagi" Donghae menganguk. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih menunjukan wajah yang tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendap-endap memasuki kamar MinWook. Kyuhyun mendengar suara gemericik air. Sungmin sedang mandi ternyata. Ia melangkah mendekat salah satu ranjang. Ia yakin itu ranjang Sungmin karena bantal, guling, sprei dan selimut yang semuanya berwarna merah muda.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di ranjang itu. Ia mengerut dahi ketika ia merasa ada yang mengganjal ketika ia mengusap pelan bantal Sungmin. Ia mengangkat bantal itu. Sebuah pigura.

Kyuhyun mengambil pigura itu. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat foto yang terpasang di sana. Foto Sungmin dan dirinya ketika kencan pertama mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih menyimpannya. Meletakknya di bawah bantal. Apakah aku bisa menyimpulkan jika kau masih mencintaiku Sungmin-ah" gumam Kyuhyun. "Tidak. Bukan menyimpulkan. Tapi kau memang masih mencintaiku" ujarnya lagi.

Kyuhyun meletakan kembali pigura di bawah bantal. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Kyuhyun langsung diam membeku melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya dari atas dada sampai lutut.

Kyuhyun menganga, ia benar seperti patung. Ia menuguk ludah dengan susah. Ia melihat Sungmin dari bawah ke atas. Kaki kecil putih mulus, naik kearah handuk yang membungkus tubuh mungil Sungmin. Terakhir, lihatlah! Bahu dan leher Sungmin yang begitu menggiurkan karena Sungmin mengelung rambut panjangnya.

"Ahh.. segar sekali" kata Sungmin sambil merilekskan kepalanya.

Sumpah demi apapun. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya menjadi panas ketika mendengar kata 'Ahh' keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin belum menyadari ada seseorang yang berada di kamar selain dirinya. Ia melangkah mendekat lemari membelakangi Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka lemari itu, mengambil sebuah bra yang akan ia kenakan. Kyuhyun seakan tersadar ketika melihat Sungmin akan membuka handuknya.

"JANGAN DI BUKA"

Sungmin kaget, ia merapatkan kembali handuk yang hendak ia buka dan berbalik kebelakang. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya berada di kamarnya.

"YAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" teriak Sungmin. Ia mengambil jaketnya yang berada di lemari untuk menutup tubuhnya yang terekspos walau terlambat.

Kyuhyun gelagapan menjawab. Bola matanya melirik ke kenan ke kiri. "Yah kenapa kau diam. Dasar tukang mengintip"tuduh Sungmin.

"Aku bukan tukang mengintip" elak Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Am..Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Kyuhyyun apa adanya.

Sungmin menahan buncahan hatinya. Hei! Sungmin juga merindukan lelaki itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun Heechul pergi. Walaupun begitu, ia juga merasa tidak enak. Ia dalam keadaan tidak 'layak' untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Hell! Ia hanya memakai handuk. belum pernah ada yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini kecuali Ummanya, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau bisakan, ketuk pintu jika tidak ada jawaban kau tunggu diluar" ujar Sungmin sambul membenarkan letak handuknya yang sudah benar itu.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Tentu saja. Inikan kamarku" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ini rumahku. Jangan khawatir aku tidak melihat apa-apa" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ketika mengatakan itu. 'tidak melihat apa-apa' jangan bercanda.

"Mwo? Kau sudah melihatku se.." Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Ia benar malu. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun benar-benar salah tingkah menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini.

"Eoh? Itu.." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"APA?" tanya Sungmin. Seperti biasa Sungmin memakai topeng marahnya.

Merasa 'pertikaian' ini tidak akan selesai. Kyuhyun memutar otaknya agar bisa keluar dari situasi yang gawat. Bukan tidak mau berlama-lama berdua dengan Sungmin tapi, Sungmin masih dalam keadaan yang begitu 'menggoda'. Kyuhyun tidak mau lepas kendali karena itu.

"Aww.. kepalaku sakit" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memegang perutnya kemudian ia langsung melesat keluar kamar.

"YAH KYUHYUN MESUMMMM" teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Ia kembali melihat pintu kamar yang ditutup oleh Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Bodoh. Kau bilang sakit kepala tapi kenapa perutmu yang kau pegang" ujar Sungmin. Ia tersenyum, mengingat kejadian tadi, Sungmin akui rasa lelahnya karena selalu mengikuti Heechul hilang begitu saja hanya dengan kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun walaupun sebentar.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk cepat sampai di kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, menutupnya kembali dengan sedikit membanting. Tingkah Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba membuat HaeHyukWook melihatnya dengan heran.

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di single sofa. Ia kembali diam, tatapan matanya lurus kedepan. Jangan tanya pikirannya berada dimana. Karena pikirannya masih tertinggal di kamar Sungmin.

HaeHyuk yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki ke yadongan yang tidak diragukan lagi, mereka menerka-nerka kejadian apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti sudah melihat hantu.

Ryeowook yang memang masih polos ia mengambil handuk dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia memijit pundak Kyuhyun untuk sekedar merileks kan otot.

"Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau keringat dingin begini?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Ia mendengar sendiri jika Kyuhyun akan menemui Sungmin. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun diam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat syok.

"Eottoke?" lirih Kyuhyun.

HaeHyuk yang pertama berpikir 'tidak-tidak' jadi merasa khawatir juga. Karena memang pandangan mata Kyuhyun terlihat kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya diam, itu cukup membuat HaeHyukwook menjadi penasaran.

Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya dan mengampiri Kyuhyun, ia berjongkok menjadikan lututnya menjadi penopang tubuhnya. Ia mengusap lengan Kyuhyun. "Noona bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk dengan wajah memelas.

"Apanya? Eum sebenarnya kau kenapa?" ujar Eunhyuk lembut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sekejap sambil mendesah. "'Adik kecilku' bangun melihat Sungmin hanya memakai handuk" kata Kyuhyun.

Donghae membelakkan matanya, rafleks HyukWook malah melihat pada selangkaan Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN KAU GILAAA" teriak HyukWook bersamaan.

**CETAK**

**PLAK**

**BUGGH**

Eunyuk menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun di akhiri Donghae melempar Kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa.

"YAH!" teriak Kyuhyun sedikit meringis. Donghae bangun dan mengampiri Kyuhyun

**PLETAK**

Lagi Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras ia benar-benar merasa gemas pada sepupunya itu. Jongmal! Donghae kembali tertipu oleh Kyuhyun. Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya tapi Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook juga menjadi korban.

"AUHH.. bocah ini benar-benar" ujar Donghae.

"Appo Hyung" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"KAU MESUMMMMM" teriak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan Ryeowook. "Noona suaramu menyakiti telingaku" kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku tidak peduli"

Eunhyuk mengegeleng kepalanya. "Kami pikir kau kenapa? Tsk ternyata ckckck" ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk melihat selangkaannya. "Yah dongsaeng, kau tidak leleh berdiri tegak seperti itu terus?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"KYAAA KYUHYUN HENTIKAN ITU" kata Ryeowook sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. "Jangan keluar sampai kau menidurkan 'adikmu' itu" ujar Donghae.

"Kalian tidak membantuku menidurkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun watados.

"KYUHYUUUUUUNNNNNNNN" teriak HaeHyukWook. Kyuhyun pun langsung melesat masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Meja makan itu tampak ramai. Dari tadi Heechul dan HaeHyuk sesekali Ryeowook tidak henti berbicara dan tertawa karena saling melempar guyonan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya saling curi-curi pandang satu sama lain karena insiden di kamar Sungmin.

"Oh ya Sungminie" panggil Heechul.

Sungmin mendongkak menatap Heechul. "Ne Ahjumma" kata Sungmin.

Heechul mendngus kesal, ia tidak terima Sungmin memanggilnya 'Ahjumma' padahal Heechul sudah berulang kali mengatakan pada Sungmin untuk memanggilnya 'Umma' tapi Sungmin tidak menghiraukannya.

Heechul memandang Sungmin, baiklah! Ia harus bersabar untuk itu. "Besok siang kita akan pergi ke kolam renang umum di gangnam. Aku akan bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku disana" ujar Heechul. "Kalian mau ikut tidak?" ajak Heechul pada HaeHyuk.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, saling berdiskusi lewat pandangan mata. "Baiklah kami ikut lagi pula besok kan weekend" ujar Donghae.

"Wookie-ah kau mau ikut?" Ryeowook ingin ikut juga. Tapi, ia memandang Heechul kemudian melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Aku lupa kau harus mengurus bayi ini" ujar Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun sinis. Kyuhyun balik menatap Ummanya dengan pandangan yang sama.

Heechul kembali menatap Sungmin. "Sungminie, berkemaslah untuk besok. Jangan lupa bawa bikini. Kau punya tidak? Kalau tidak kita beli terlebih dulu eotte? Eunhyukkie, Wookie-ah kalian punya bikini? Kalau tidak nanti sekalian aku belikan untuk kalian" kata Heechul antusian sambil menatap satu persatu yeoja yang berada di meja makan itu.

MinHyukWook hanya menundukan kepala mereka, semburat merah muncul di pipi masing-masing. Bagaimana bisa Heechul dengan gamblangnya membahas tentang bikini, tidak lihat kedua namja tampan yang berada di satu meja bersama mereka yang melotot sambil menganga mendengarnya.

'Sungmin memakai bikini' batin Kyuhyun. Pikirannya sudah melayang. Membayangkan Sungmin yang sedang memakai bikini di hadapannya. Kyuhyun akan memegang tangan Sungmin, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin dan ah! Kyuhyun tidak sanggup membayangkan lagi.

"Sahabat-sahabatku juga akan membawa putra mereka. Nah! Sungminie, Wookie-ah kalian tidak punya kekasih bukan? Nanti aku akan mengenalkan kalian dengan putra sahabat-sahabatku" Heechul melirik kearah putranya yang berada di sampingnya.

Benar saja Kyuhyun langsung menatap Heechul tajam. "UMMMAAA" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima dengan perkataan Ummanya yang akan mengenalkan Sungmin dengan putra sahabat-sahabatnya.

Heehul menatap Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagunya. Manatap putranya dengan pandangan malas. Sang Prince Evil versus Queen of Evil. Siapa pemenangnya?

'Apa?'

'Jangan lakukan itu'

'Lakukan apa'

'Mengenalkan Sungmin dengan putra sahabat2mu'

'Terserah diriku'

'Tidak boleh! Sungmin milikku'

'Benarkah? Datang lah besok dan buktikan jika memang Sungmin milikmu'

Heechul tersenyum manis ketika ia mengakhiri perbincangan dengan sang putra. Sebuah tantangan tersirat dari senyum manis Heechul. Heechul tahu putranya enggan untuk pergi ke tempat itu.

Sungmin memperhatikan interaksi kasat mata antara Heechul dan Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun menatapnya ketika Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tadi. Aissh tertangkap basah.

'Jangan macam-macam besok. Dan jangan menurut apa kata Umma untuk memakai bikini. ARRA' kata Kyuhyun lewat tatapan matanya.

Seakan mengerti tatapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganguk sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang yang penting tidak pada Kyuhyun.

'Aku juga tidak mau memperlihatkan tubuh seksi ku pada orang lain selain padamu Kyunie' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ia memegang bibirnya sendiri. Apa yang ia katakan tadi. Hah! Ini membuatnya pusing.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah di mobilnya, Ryeowook dengan setia berada di sisinya walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia ingin masuk kedalam. Walalupun di rumah Kyuhyun ada kolam renang tapi tetap saja beda suasana dengan kolam renang umum.

**Drrrt drrrt**

**From : Cinderella**

**Eoh? Kemana Sungminie? Putra sahabatku sudah datang.**

Apa ini? Pikir Kyuhyun. Ia berada di dalam mobil, di tempat parkir kolam renang umum. Bukankah Sungmin bersama Ummanya. Lalu kenapa Ummanya mengirim pesan padanya menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin.

**Drrrt drrrt**

**From : Cinderella**

**OH! Itu dia. OMUNA.. Sungminnie memakai bikini. Yahh! Dia benar-benar sexy tidak beda jauh dengan ku dulu.**

Tidak Mungkin pikir Kyuhyun. Ia tahu sekali tentang Sungmin. Sungmin tidak akan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang montok pada orang lain. Ya! Kyuhyun yakin itu. Dan untuk insiden kemarin. Ia bukan orang lain bagi Sungmin. Yang benar saja, ia suami Sungmin. Wajar jika ia melihat tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menganguk menyetujui pemikirannya.

**Drrrt drrrt**

**From : Cinderella**

**Ah! Putra Kim aku rasa cocok untuk Sungmin. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan Sungmin dengannya.**

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasa aura menyeramkan yang menguak dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia bergidik sendiri.

Ryeowook melihat tangan Kyuhyun bergetar ketika akan membuka gagang pintu. Keringat juga ikut menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada bosnya itu.

"Kyu gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook, ia memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganguk. "N..ne gg..gwenchana" ujar Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia juga tidak yakin dengan jawabanya itu. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Huh~! Kajja"

Kyuhyun langsung menulusuri setiap sudut di ruangan itu ketika ia sudah masuk. Di sebelah kirinya ia bisa melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang berbicara dengan satu yeoja dan satu namja yang Kyuhyun yakini anak dari sahabat Ummanya.

Ia menelusuri sebelah kananya dan menemukan Ummanya sedang berbincang sambil tertawa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia melihat tdak jauh dari tempat Heechul seketika membuatnya marah.

Itu Sungmin. Kata Heechul yang mengatakan Sungmin memakai bikini itu bohong. Sungmin memakai kaos biasa dengan celana pendek. Yang membuatnya marah adalah Sungmin sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja. Terlihat namja itu sangat agresif Kyuhyun bisa simpulkan itu. Melihat Sungmin yang seperti ingin pergi dari namja itu.

Heechul menyadari kedatangan putranya tapi ia pura-pura tidak mengetahui. Ia ingin lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

'Apakah kau sudah tidak takut lagi datang kemari Kyunie' batin Heechul.

Kyuhyun berjalan ia akan menghampiri Sungmin yang belum menyadari kehadirannya itu.

"Kyunie kau datang" pekik Heechul. Ia berdiri kemudian memeluk putranya itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar Heechul memanggil nama Kyuhyun menoleh pada sumber suara. Benar itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit heran pasalnya Kyuhyun anti ke tempat seperti ini.

"Wookie-ah kau juga" Ryeowook tersenyum.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Ummanya. "Umma sebentar.." ujar Kyuhyun. Setelah melepas pelukan Heechul, Kyuhyun melangkah mengampiri Sungmin.

"Ikut aku.." kata Kyuhyun sambil meraih tangan Sungmin.

Namja yang berada disamping Sungmin mengernyit dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Sungmin mencegah untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada namja yang memegang tangan Sungmin. "Lepaskan tanganmu" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku yang terlebih dahulu berbicara dengan Sungmin" ujar namja itu.

"Jungmo lepaskan tanganku" ujar Sungmin sambil berusaha melepas gengaman tangan Jungmo.

Jungmo, namja itu mengegeleng. "Tidak aku masih ingin berbincang denganmu" ujarnya.

"Sudah kubilang lepaskan tanganmu itu" Kyuhyun melepas paksa tangan Jungmo yang memegang tangan Sungmin.

Jungmo merasa tidak terima di perlakukan seperti itu. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Memangnya kau siapa hah?" kata Jungmo dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap Jungmo dengan tajam. Sebuah smirk terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun. "Dia istriku dan aku suaminya. Puas dengan jawaban itu?" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit mengejek.

Heechul mencoba menenangkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang melihat kelakuan tiga orang anak muda itu. Biasa anak muda jaman sekarang ujarnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Hohoho! Ada yang cemburu rupanya" kata Donghae. Ia dan Eunhyuk mengampiri Ryeowook. Mereka hanya menonton apa yang Kyuhyun akan lakukan.

Kyuhyun hendak melangkah tapi Jungmo menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga mereka berhadapan kembali. "Aku tidak percaya. Tidak ada cincin di jarimu dan jari Sungmin"

"Lalu" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jungmo merasa Kyuhyun mengejeknya. "Kau meremehkanku. Jangan berpikir aku takut padamu" desis Jungmo sambil mencengkram kerah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Berkelahi denganku" tantang Kyuhyun sambil melepas cengkraman Jungmo.

"Kyu.." Sungmin memegang lengan Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya itu. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak pandai berkelahi. Ia tidak mau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku takut" ujar Jungmo.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan diluar. Aku yakin orang sepertimu hanya besar dimulut saja"

"YAH!"

**BUGGHH**

**BYUUURRR**

"KYUHYUNNNNN" teriak Heechul kaget.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca FF ini Jongmal ga bisa nyebutin satu2 nama chingu semua.. **

**JONGMAL GOMAWO ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

**.**

.

.

.

Ruangan cukup luas tapi kotor itu beberapa orang tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing melupakan seorang namja kecil yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan keadaan terikat. Namja kecil itu berusaha tidak menangis walaupun ia ingin.

Dalam hati ia terus memangil nama ibu dan ayahnya. Yang namja kecil itu ingat, dia dan sepupunya sedang bermain di wonderland kemudian ada seseorang yang menghalangi ia dan sepupunya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi mengabur dan ia serasa melayang setelah seseorang membekap hidung dan mulutnya. Sebelum kesadaranya menghilang samar-samar ia mendengar sepupunya berteriak memangil namanya.

Dan setelah sadar ia sudah berada entah dimana dengan keadaan terikat di kursi. 2 minggu lagi ia berumur 6 tahun. Ia bukan namja kecil bodoh yang tidak tahu situasi apa yang sedang ia alami.

"Sial, mereka mencoba mempermainkanku?" ujar salah satu dari mereka. Namja kecil itu bisa memastikan jika dia adalah bosnya. Ia tahu karena sejak ia sadar, ia memperhatiakan situasi yang terjadi, apapun yang ahjussi itu katakan maka yang lainnya akan patuh.

Ahjusshi itu mendekati anak kecil yang sedang menunduk. Senyum sinis terlihat dari wajahnya, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu dan diakhiri dengan menepuk kepala anak kecil itu.

"Namamu Cho Kyuhyun benar?" tanya Ahjussi itu. Kyuhyun kecil menatap Ahjussi itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kau beruntung di lahirkan dalam keluarga yang kaya" Ahjusshi itu berjongkok hingga berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Jika sudah besar. Kau jangan seperti kedua orang tuamu yang membuat kehidupan seseorang hancur arrachi" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang Ahjussi mau sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Ahjusshi itu coba untuk meyakinkan. "Aku hanya ingin melihat Ayah dan Ibumu sengsara. Kesana kemari dengan wajah bingung untuk mencari pertolongan karena kehilangan putra mereka"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, ia terus menatap Ahjusshi itu. Senyum palsu itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali melempar sesuatu pada wajah Ahjusshi itu.

Ahjusshi itu berdiri, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri sebuah kolam kecil yang di bagi dua hanya dengan sebuah kaca bening untuk menjadi sekatnya. Ia tersenyum misterius ketika melihat riak air yang berada di kolam sebelah kirinya, menandakan ada sebuah pergerakan dari dalam kolam.

"Kyuhyun-ah kemarilah" kata Ahjusshi itu.

"Ahjusshi tidak lupa bukan jika aku sedang terikat disini?" ujar Kyuhyun. Seketika itu salah satu anak buah Ahjusshi itu membuka ikatan Kyuhyun pada kursi tanpa melepas ikatan pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menggiring Kyuhyun untuk mendekat pada ahjusshi itu.

Ahjusshi itu merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah lihatlah hewan melata itu. Mereka mengagumkan bukan?" tanya Ahjushi itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah pucat, tubuhnya gemetar keringat telah membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya. Dari temapat Kyuhyun berdiri, ia bisa melihat satu ekor buaya dan entah berapan puluh ekor ular dalam kolam itu.

"Ahh! Aku lupa memberi makan hewan-hewan itu" Ahjusshi itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku dengar, kau takut kedua hewan itu" Ahjusshi itu mengelus pundak Kyuhyun. Ia menyeringai sedang mendapat tubuh Kyuhyun yang gemetar.

"Tidak. Lagi pula Ahjusshi hanya mendengar bukan?" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin walau ia merasa benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita buktikan apakah kau takut atau tidak" sebelum berkata apapun, Kyuhyun sudah di dorong dan tercebur kedalam kolam sebelah kanan.

**BYURRRR**

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya dalam air. Ia dengan jelas melihat hewan buas itu. Tatapan mata buaya itu dan taring yang ia tunjukan pada Kyuhyun. Cukup menjadi bukti jika buaya itu sedang kelaparan. Tidak beda jauh dengan buaya, Kyuhyun seakan mendengar desisan mematikan ular-ular itu.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyembulkan kepalanya. Sangat sulit karena tangannya terikat dan dalam keadaan ketakutan hebat. Ia mencoba untuk menapakan kaki di lantai kolam itu.

"Ngahh.. hahah.. ukh.. ukkh" Kyuhyun sedikit terbatuk ketika meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Tinggi kolam itu hanya sebatas leher Kyuhyun.

Ahjusshi itu berjongkok "Bagaimana? Kau takut tidak?" tanya Ahjusshi itu.

"Ah..ahjus..shiii..." kata Kyuhyun gemetar.

Ahjusshi itu mendekatkan telinganya pada Kyuhyun "Apa? Kau ingin menyelam lagi? Baiklah"

Ahjusshi itu menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk masuk lagi dalam kolam. Kaki yang menjadi tumpuan Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan tekanan dari tangan Ahjusshi itu. Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Tak berapa lama tekanan di kepalanya terasa tidak ada. Kyuhyun menyembulkan kembali kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian, kepalanya di tekan kembali masuk kedalam air. Begitu berulang.

Dalam air Kyuhyun mencoba menutup matanya agar tidak melihat hewan yang berada di balik pembatas kaca itu. Bukannya berkurang, rasa takut itu semakin menyelimutinya ketika menutup mata. Ia merasa hewan-hewan itu sedang mengerubunginya. Kyuhyun kecil hanya bisa berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

.

**SREEET**

**GREEEP**

"Uhuk..uhuk.. hahh..hahh"

"Tenanglah aku disini" ujar Sungmin sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. Sedikit sesak karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Uhuk.. uhukk.."

Sungmin langsung masuk dalam air ketika melihat Kyuhyun tercebur dalam kolam renang setelah Jungmo memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya. Heechul berteriak histeris ketika melihat Kyuhyun tercebur dalam kolam. Semua yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun mengetahui kejadian apa yang menimpa Kyuhyun waktu kecil.

"Minggir" ujar Donghae sambil mendorong Jungmo untuk menjauh. Ia dan HyukWook mengampiri Heechul di pinggir kolam.

"Sungminie palli, bawa Kyuhyun kemari" ujar Heechul panik.

Donghae menandang Ryeowook. "Wokie-ah pergilah ke toko pakaian di sebelah. Beli baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun"

"Ne" Ryeowook menganguk kemudian berlari pergi membeli baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasa sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Wajah tampan Kyuhyun sangat pucat dengan bibir yang membiru. Setiap Sungmin bergerak, Kyuhyun langsung mendekap Sungmin lebih erat. Donghae ikut masuk dalam air menghampiri Sungmin yang kesusahan membawa Kyuhyun ketepi kolam.

"Kyuhyun-ah tenanglah. Ada aku dan Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun.

Dengan tetap memeluk Sungmin. Kyuhyun berhasil di bawa ketepi kolam. Donghae membantu Kyuhyun untuk naik dari bawah dan Heechul dari atas.

Kyuhyun tetap memejamkan matanya. Heechul meneteskan air matanya melihat itu, ia pikir Kyuhyun sedikit-demi sedikit sudah bisa mengatasi ketakutannya. Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Berusaha meyakinkan putranya jika dia tidak sendiri dan sudah berada di darat.

Eunhyuk memakaikan handuk pada Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun gemetar hebat ia membalas pelukan Heechul walau masih enggan membuka mata. Heechul mengelus punggung Kyuhyun tak lama ia melepas pelukannya beralih memegang kedua pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Heechul melihat luka di pinggir bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie chagi buka matamu" ujar Heechul sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya. "Kyunie buka matamu. Ada Umma, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin disini" Heechul berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia bisa melihat raut sedih dan cemas dari wajah ibunya. "Umma disini" Heechul kembali memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang berada di belakang Ummanya. Mereka saling berpandangan tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi melihat raut wajah Sungmin seperti raut wajah Heechul.

Mereka mendengar suara derap kaki mendekati mereka. Tanpa melihat pun mereka mengetahui siapa orang yang sedikit berlari itu. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menganguk "Ne, ini" Ryeowook menyerahkan baju yang ia dapat pada Eunhyuk.

Heechul dan Donghae membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun merasa kakinya sangat lemas kemudian ia di papah oleh Donghae dan Heechul. Mereka pun meninggalkan kolam tersebut menuju ruang ganti.

Adakah yang terlupa?

Namja tinggi itu sedari melihat adegan drama dihadapanya dengan diam. Ia melihat rombongan orang yang keluar dari kolam ini dengan senyum mengejek. Benar-benar konyol pikirnya.

"Orang yang besar mulut itu kau bukan aku. Cho Kyuhyun"

Jungmo menyeringai. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengalah Kyuhyun karena Jungmo sudah tahu kartu As namja itu.

,

,

Kyuhyun menunduk dengan wajah sendu. Ia sudah memakai pakaian baru. Kyuhyun sedang menunggu Donghae mengganti pakaian.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Donghae di sela kegiatanya menganti baju.

Kyuhyun mendesah "Aku merasa malu dan tidak berdaya di hadapan Sungmin. Aku seperti namja lemah" ujar Kyuhyun murung.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Sungmin Noona tidak seperti itu" ujar Donghae. Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tidak menggigil dan gemetar lagi. Sesuai prediksi, Kyuhyun demam wajahnya pucat.

"Kita melupakan sesuatu?" kata Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap Donghae tidak mengerti "Melupakan apa?" ujarnya.

"Laki-laki itu, siapa namanya? Ah! Kim Jungmo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring "Dia pasti merendahkanku karena telah melihatku seperti tadi. Aku yakin itu" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dengan kejadian tadi kalian tidak jadi berkelahi"

"Dia memukulku. Cih padahal aku berharap bisa berkelahi denganya. Beraninya dia padaku" wajah mengejek itu kentara di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau bisa berkelahi?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu saja"

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Syukurlah Kyuhyun sudah seperti semula. "Sudahlah Kajja. Yang lain sudah menunggu" Donghae kembali memapah Kyuhyun karena kaki Kyuhyun masih lemas.

.

.

"Gwenchana?" ujar Heechul.

"Sedikit pusing" jawab Kyuhyun.

Heechul menepuk-nepuk pahanya menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidur dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Kyuhyun mengerut tidak suka.

Heechul mendesah "Sungminnie" panggil Heechul.

"Ne.." kata Sungmin sambil melihat Heechul dari kaca spion.

Ketika berangkat ke kolam renang umum. Sungmin dan Heechul plus HaeHyuk memakai mobil Heechul. Karena tidak di sangka sang Prince Kyu ternyata menyusul sehingga HaeHyuk menaiki mobil yang di bawa Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook. Mereka akan pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika seorang laki-laki DEWASA bermanja-manja pada Ummanya" tanya Heechul sambil menekankan kata DEWASA sambil melirik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum ia sepenuhnya mengetahui arah pembicaraan Heechul. "Tidak masalah. Walaupun sudah dewasa, laki-laki itu tetap akan selalu menjadi putra kecil bagi orang tuanya. Aku juga begitu hehe" Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dari kaca spion.

"Nah.. sudah dengar itu Kyunie chagi" Heechul menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan bahunya "Kemari" kembali Heechul menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Kyuhyun malah semakin mengubah posisi duduknya sehingga membelakangi Heechul.

**SREET**

**BUUGGH**

"Akkhh.."

"Auuuhh anak ini susah sekali" Heechul menarik kedua bahu Kyuhyun dengan paksa sehingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun berbaring.

"UMMA kepalaku jadi semakin pusing" Kyuhyun hendak bangun tapi usahanya itu sia-sia karena sang Umma cepat tanggap.

"Makanya kau diam" Heechul menekan kepala Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya kembali di pahanya.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada Ummanya. "Mwo?" tanya Heechul sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kejam. Pantas semua assisten Umma kabur" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak" serobot Sungmin.

"iiissh jinja" Sungmin dan Heechul tertawa mendengar dengusan sebal dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dua lawan satu, dua lawan satu. Beda jika lawan Kyuhyun bukan kedua yeoja yang berada satu mobil dengannya itu, sudah di pastikan dia tidak akan kalah.

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Maaf dokter Kim ad-"

"Sudah sudah tidak usah seperti itu" Heechul langsung memotong kalian suster itu. Suster itu membungkukkan badanya sebelum pergi. Heechul langsung masuk keruang dokter tersebut sambil menggandeng Kyuhyun diikuti Sungmin, HaeHyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Seungieeeeee" teriak Heechul.

"Annyeong Hyung" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Ahjumma, Kyuhyun-ah" teriak dokter itu pun tak kalah heboh.

"Jangan lupakan aku" ujar Donghae sambil menyembulkan kepalanya karena terhalang oleh Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"Donghae kau juga ada disini" dokter itu mengalihkan pandanganya ke pada Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. "Annyeong Sungmin-ssi, Eunhyuk-sii lama tidak bertemu" sapa dokter itu.

"Annyeong.." jawab MinHyuk. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mengenal dokter itu tapi mereka tidak akrab kerena mereka hanya sesekali bertemu ketika masih sekolah.

Pandangan dokter itu tertuju pada sosok yang tak terjamah? Dokter itu terus menatap Ryeowook dengan intens. Ryeowook yang di tatap seperti itu hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Nuguya?" tanya dokter itu pada Ryeowook.

Merasa dokter itu bertanya padanya Ryeowook mendongak. Pikirannya serasa blank ketika melihat dokter itu mengembangkan senyum padanya. Karena tidak kunjung mendengar sahutan dari yeoja mungil itu, sang dokter mengampiri Ryeowook.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

**Blush**

Ryeowook yakin wajahnya pasti memerah. Bagaimana tidak dengan tiba-tiba dokter itu sudah berdiri saja di hadapannya sedekat ini.

"Uri Wookie menemukan cintanya" bisik Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Yah! Kenapa tidak mengajakku berbisik" Heechul ikutan berbisik pada MinHyuk, mereka pun tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah seperti tomat. Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Donghae merangkul bahu Ryeowook. "Hyung. Ini Kim Ryeowook sahabat kami. Wookie-ah ini Kim Joong Woon kakak sepupuku" karena gemas melihat Ryeowook akhirnya Donghae ambil alih.

"Panggil Yesung saja. Ryeowook-ssi" Yesung mengulurkan tanganya.

"Kalau seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku Wookie" Jantung Yesung berdetak lebih cepat ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Ryeowook dan senyum manis yeoja mungil itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka marga kita sama. Sama-sama KIM" Yesung menggombal.

"Aku juga sama dengan Hyukkie chagi. Marga kami sama-sama LEE" Donghae melepas rangkulannya di bahu Ryeowook beralih merangkul sang yeojachingu.

"Ckckck. Jika kalian menikah tidak ada perubahan marga untukk istri kalian tidak sepertiku" semua mata sekarang tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Dari sekian mata yang tertuju padanya, Kyuhyun fokus menatap sepasang foxy eyes yang berada disebelahnya.

"Aku akan merubah namamu dari LEE SUNGMIN menjadi CHO SUNGMIN. Aku tidak sabar akan hal itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Sungmin ketika mengatakan hal itu. Heechul terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya sedangkan sang menantu salah tingkah dengan wajah merah.

'Hannieee aku sendiri disini' jerit Heechul dalam hati.

"Hah kalian melupakan si cinderella cantik satu ini" kata Heechul dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Hingga para anak-anak muda yang berada di ruangan tersebut melihat ke arah sang cinderella.

"Untuk 'TETUA' tidak boleh mencampuri urusan para anak muda. Kasihan sekali orang tua yang kesepian ini akhhh.. akkhh Umma appo" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan karena telinganya di jewer oleh sang 'TETUA' sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ahjumma.." ujar Sungmin. Ia bermaksud untuk menghentikan aksi Heechul pada putranya. "SStttt... " Heechul meletakkan telunjuknya mengartikan Sungmin untuk diam.

"Akkhh... Appooo..." sekarang bukan Kyuhyun yang berteriak melainkan sang dokter muda. Ia yang sedang asyik saling berpandangan dengan Ryeowook tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di sekitar telinganya karena sang cinderella menjewernya juga.

"Kemari kalian berdua" titah Heechul. Ia menyeret kedua pemuda itu kearah ranjang yang memang tersedia di ruang sang keponakan dengan masih setia menjewer telinga Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Donghae tersenyum lebar karena hanya dia yang aman dan tidak seperti sepupu-sepupunya itu. "Ahh! Aku beruntung" celetuk Donghae sambil tersenyum senang pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau menyusul nanti" senyum Donghae langsung sirna ketika mendengar ucapan Heechul. "Berbaring" perintah Heechul pada Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan jewerannya pada sang putra.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap telinga Kyuhyun yang sudah merah. "Appo?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganguk. "Sakit sekali Minnie" adu Kyuhyun. Sungmin meniup telinga Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengusapnya.

Seketika bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding menerima perbuatan Sungmin pada telinganya. "Minnie Stop. Jika kau teruskan 'adik kecilku' akan berdiri" ujar Kyuhyun datar.

"Aigoo nappeun namja" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Umma. "Cih dasar nenek sihir" Kyuhyun langsung diam ketika menerima deathglare dari sang Umma yang mendengar gerutuannya.

"Dengar Dokter Kim. Sekarang saatnya kau memeriksa putraku. Hentikan dulu sesi pendekatanmu itu arra" kata Heechul.

"Akkhh appo Ahjumma" Yesung tambah berteriak karena Heechul menggoyangkan telinganya yang dijewer.

"Kau mengerti?"

"Nee.. Arraseo" ujar Yesung. Heechul tersenyum menang kemudian membebaskan telinga sang keponakan. Yesung langsung mengusap telinganya yang terasa sangat panas.

Tak berapa lama Yesung memeriksa Kyuhyun. Semua memperhatikan bagaimana seorang dokter dengan lihai menjalankan tugasnya. Di mulai dengan mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun, memeriksa denyut nadi, pernafasan dan sebagainya.

"Wo wo wo.. apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia terkejut melihat Yesung membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi entah cairan apa Kyuhyun tidak tau dan sebuah jarum suntik.

"Menyuntikmu apa lagi" jawab Yesung sambil menancabkan jarum pada botol kecil itu untuk mengambil cairan yang terdapat di botol itu.

"Aku tidak mau" seru Kyuhyun, ia mendudukan dirinya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun sambil memutar dua bola matanya malas. "Tenang saja ini hanya obat penenang"

"Kalau begitu aku minta obatnya dalam bentuk pil saja" kata Kyuhyun berusaha menolak. Hey! Kyuhyun benar takut dengan jarum suntik. Seumur hidup jika ia sakit, Kyuhyun akan langsung meminta obat dalam bentuk padat.

"Sayangnya obat penenang ini memang harus di suntikan bukan untuk di minum" ujar Yesung.

"Kau banyak bicara. Sudah turuti saja" kata Heechul.

"Tapi.."

"Kau laki-laki bukan" Donghae ikut menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Aku laki-laki Mokpo,'Punyaku' sama denganmu dan Yesung Hyung " seru Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aissh anak ini mesum sekali" kata Heechul sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Cepat kembali berbaring. Atau kau mau kami memegang tangan dan kakimu eoh? Kau tidak malu dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun merengut kemudian membaringkan kembali tubuhnya menyamping menghadap tembok walau tidak ikhlas. "Hyung chakaman..." kata Kyuhyun ketika Yesung hendak membuka celananya.

"Wae saengii..."ujar Yesung menggeratkan giginya.

Heechul, Sungmin dan HaeHyuk terkekah pelan. Ia tidak sabar melihat reaksi Kyuhyun setelah di suntik. "Kau akan melihat kejadian yang langka Wookie-ah" bisik Sungmin.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan berbisik juga.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya" bisik Eunhyuk.

"Hyung sebelah sini. Jangan sampai ke empat wanita yang berada disini melihat pinggul dan pantatku yang seksi" Kyuhyun menyeret posisi Yesung sehingga area pinggul dan pantat Kyuhyun terhalang oleh tubuh Yesung.

'Siapa wanita yang memandikanmu dari kecil sampai kau umur 14 tahun eoh?' cibir Heechul dalam hati.

Yesung sedikit membuka celana Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika Yesung mulai mengolesi area yang akan menjadi sasaran jarum suntik dengan alkohol.

"Ahhkk.."

"Belum Cho Kyuhyun" geram Yesung. Huh padahal ia baru mengolesi belum menancabkan tapi sepupunya itu sudah berteriak.

"Kau sudah siap?" goda Heechul.

"Jangan ikut cam.. AKKKHHH... YESUNG BODOHHH.." jerit Kyuhyun ketika Yesung dengan tiba-tiba menyuntiknya tanpa aba-aba. "Awwhh appo.. pantatku pegal hiks.."

Heechul, Sungmin, HaeHyuk, YeWook menahan tawa mereka sedari Kyuhyun meracau dan sekarang terdengar isakan pelan dari Prince Evil itu.

Heechul mengampiri Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi tidur menyamping. Heechul menarik bahu Kyuhyun agar mengahadapnya. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa mempertahankan posisinya dengan tangguh.

"Yah! Waegure Kyunie Chagi. Kau menangis?" goda Heechul. Ia berusaha melihat wajah sang putra tapi Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun memang takut disuntik.

"Ani.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun kau menangis?" tanya Ryeowook polos. Sedetik kemudian semua yang berada di ruang dokter Kim itu menggelegar gelak tawa.

"HAHAHAHAH... aku tidak kuat hahahha" tawa Donghae terdengar dominan dari semuannya.

"Hahahah.. Kyuhyun-ah berapa usiamu eoh? Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Bahkah anak kecil saja lebih berani darimu hahahhah" ejek Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tadi terus di pojokkan merasa kesal juga. Ia bangun dan duduk memandang semua yang berada disana dengan tatapan mematikan sambil mengusap lelehan air mata yang bersarang di pipinya. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, ke enam makhluk yang berada di sana di buat menahan tawanya kembali.

'Cute sekali. Aku ingin mencubit kedua pipi itu' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku memang masih kecil, usiaku baru 22 tahun. Dan bawa kehadapanku anak kecil yang lebih berani dariku, aku tantang dia kalau perlu" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Tatapan Kyuhyun yang kesal berubah lembut ketika Sungmin menghampirinya. "Minnieee..." Kyuhyun mencoba mencari pendukung rupanya.

Sungmin mengusap kedua pipi Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mengelap sisa air mata namja yang selalu berada di hatinya itu. Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya ketika wajahnya dan wajah Sungmin berdekatan. Yang lainnya hanya bisa menonton dengan seksama.

"Adik kecil Uljima ne. Noona disini" Heechul, HaeHyuk dan YeWook mengulum senyum tertahan mereka. "Adik kecil mau permen?" Sungmin mengacungkan permen lolipop yang entah ia dapat dari mana sambil menahan tawanya.

"Mmhhmfff... Bwahahahhahahhah..." Heechul, HaeHyuk, Yewok dan Sungmin tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun diam mematung dengan wajah shoknya. Kyuhyun di buat cengo ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari mulut sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Kyuhyun dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Kyuhyun sedang duduk dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sedangkan Ryeowook sedang menyalakan Tv dan mengambil remote tv itu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam, rupanya ia marah karena keusilan Sungmin tadi siang. Sialnya ia hari ini.

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Mengambil satu persatu 5 macam obat untuk Kyuhyun minum malam ini. Ryeowook heran dengan apa yang ia lihat di nampan yang Sungmin bawa.

"Eonni aku tahu air hangat ini agar Kyuhyun tidak sebal ketika meminum obat. Lalu untuk apa pisang itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk 2 buah pisang.

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa minum obat tanpa pisang. Kau tahu bukan caranya?" jangan tanyakan lagi kenapa Sungmin bisa tahu hal ini.

"Jongmal?" pekik Ryeowook, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih diam. "Noona kau berisik sana pergi" usir Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ryeowook garang. Kyuhyun kesal sedari tadi ia di pojokan terus.

"Wookie-ah kau turuti saja apa katanya. Uri Kyunie mau minum obat dulu" goda Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia malah senang ketika menggoda Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mematuhi apa kata Sungmin, ia keluar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cha makan ini" Sungmin menyodorkan pisang yang telah ia kupas. "Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau senang sekali mengejekku seharian ini" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jarang-jarang aku bisa seperti ini. Sudahlah sekarang buka mulutmu" kata Sungmin sambil menyodorkan kembali buah pisang itu.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah seperti anak kecil. Palli mogo" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar. "Aaaa..."

"Auhh manjanya.." Sungmin tak habis fikir, tadi Kyuhyun acuh sekarang minta di suapi. Namja lebih manja ketika sedang sakit sepertinya Sungmin akui itu.

Sungmin menyuapkan pisang itu pada Kyuhyun, sedikit namja itu kunyah lalu membuka mulutnya lagi. Pisang itu masih berada di gua hangat Kyuhyun, kemudian Sungmin memasukan satu butir obat ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun menyimpan obat itu di atas pisang yang sudah Kyuhyun kunyah, lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat, begitu seterusnya hingga semua obat masuk ke lambung Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai. Selamat tidur" Sungmin beranjak bangun.

"Jangan pergi" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Sungmin memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Kubilang jangan pergi. Tetaplah disini"

"Mianhae Kyu aku harus pergi"

**SREETT**

**GREEEP**

"Kyu.." cicit Sungmin, ia kaget karena ketika ia akan melangkah sepasang tangan kekar melingkar erat di perutnya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini. Sungmin-ah bogoshippo" Sungmin bisa merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun di areal tengkuknya membuat ia sedikit merinding. Ia juga bisa merasakan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tetap panas karena demamnya belum turun.

"Kyu kau bicara apa. Aku tidak mengerti" ini sangat tiba-tiba untuk Sungmin. Ia menerka-nerka apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan padanya.

"Kau memang tidak akan pernah mengerti karena kau selalu lari. Sekarang aku mohon, kau dengarkan aku. Cukup dengarkan aku ne"

Ini waktu yang tepat. Waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman antara dirinya dengan Sungmin. Dan ia bertekad untuk membuat Sungmin kembali menjadi miliknya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan denganya. Ia selami kedua foxy eye's dihadapannya ini, menambah yakin jika ia harus mengatakan semuanya sekarang.

"7 tahun lalu aku sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu. Setiap aku mencoba menjelaskanya, kau selalu mengelak. Dari dulu sampai sekarang aku pegang janjiku padamu bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau tidak memberiku kesempatan. Ketika kau mengatakan 'putus' aku benar-benar frustrasi" Kyuhyun memegang pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin hanya diam, ia setia mendengarkan semua yang Kyuhyun katakan tanpa ada niat untuk menyela. ia merasa menjadi wanita yang kejam karena telah menyakiti hati laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Dan bodohnya aku. Aku malah tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Malah aku langsung pergi begitu saja. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu bersedih selama ini. sungguh aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitimu" jemari Kyuhyun mengelus pelan kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Min Saranghae. Jongmal saranghaeyo"

"Kyu~" Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang ini. ia begitu kaget dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

**GREEEP**

"Kembalilah padaku lagi" lirih Kyuhyun. namja berkulit pucat itu langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Hiks.. hiks"

"Min" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan melihat pada wajah gadis di hadapanya yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Ia meraih dagu Sungmin membimbing gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Minnie.." ujarnya lagi,

"Hiks Kyu Mianhae. Nado bogoshippo. Waktu itu aku hanya tidak rela kau pergi. Aku tidak mau kau hilang dari pandanganku. Aku berusaha mencegah supaya kau tidak pergi. Aku melakukan itu aku takut, takut sekali jika.. hiks.."

"Jika kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

,

**Flashback**

"Huwee... nappeun namja. Hidung belang" yeoja berambut pirang panjang itu menangis dengan berteriak keras sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menatap heran pada sahabat mereka.

"Waeyo Vic?" tanya Sungmin cemas.

"Ceritakan pada kami" Eunhyuk mengusap lembut punggung Victoria yang bergetar.

"Nickhun hidung belang. Aku benci dirinya. Padahal aku disini menunggunya dengan setia. Cintaku hanya untuknya tapi apa yang telah ia lakukan. Hiks.. aku benci dia sangat. Namja bodoh... ku doakan kau tidak akan pernah bahagia karena telah menghianatiku" seru Victoria menyumpahi kekasihnya ani sekarang telah menjadi mantan kekasih.

"Vic tenanglah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Sungmin berusaha menengkan sahabatnya itu.

"Iya kenapa kau menyumpahi nikhun eoh. Bukanya mendoakannya agar bisa lulus dengan nilai yang bagus diakan siswa pindahan" tambah Eunhyuk.

"Eum. Dan dia melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Bukankah itu sangat sulit?" ujar Sungmin.

Victoria menggeleng kepalanya. "Huwaeee dia selingkuh di belakangku eonni.." teriak Victoria. Pipi gadis itu di penuhi oleh air matanya.

"Yah! apa yang kau katakan? kau tidak punya buktinya bukan? Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya ne" usul Sungmin.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi. Mentang-mentang aku dan dia berjauhan ia seenaknya mempunyai yeoja chingu lagi. Katanya dia mencintaiku dan tidak akan meninggalkanku. Dasar namja" seru Victoria. ia kembali teringat kemarin malam ketika ia menghubungi kekasihnya itu tetapi yang mengangkat bukanlah Nickhun. Yeoja itu mengatakan pada Victoria jika ia kekasih Nickhun. Victoria tidak percaya begitu saja sampai yeoja yang di sebrang sana mengirimkan berbagai foto antara yeoja itu dan Nickhun lewat email.

"Kekasihku juga namja" kata Sungmin pelan.

"Hati-hati eon. Namja itu seperti kucing. Walau sudah makan daging, jika di sodorkan ikan asin ia akan makan ikan asin itu juga" ujar Victoria pada Sungmin memperingatkan.

"Yah!Vic jangan mengkompiri" seru Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin termenung setalah mendengar ucapan yeoja berambut pirang itu.

"Bukan mengkomori. Aku hanya memberi tahu saja" Victoria membela diri.

"Kyunieku tidak begitu" lirih Sungmin sambil melihat foto dirinya dan sang kekasih tercinta Cho Kyuhyun pada wallpaper ponselnya.

**Flashback end**

**.**

Kyuhyun melengo tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Matanya terbuka sempurna dengan mulut yang menganga. Hanya karena itu? Karena hal seperti itu hubunganya menjadi korban. Kyuhyun merutuki Victoria yang menghasut Bunny polosnya hingga seperti itu.

"Jadi kau mencegahku dulu karena kau pikir aku akan seperti nikhun begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menganguk. "Kau lebih mempercayai vic dari pada aku?"

Sungmin menganguk sekali lagi. "Karena vicy berkata begitu meyakinkan. Apalagi kau namja genit. Aku jadi khawatir kau meninggalkanku begitu saja" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuang nafas. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka. "Bodoh dasar yeoja bodoh" Kyuhyun mendorong dahi Sungmin dengan dahinya. (bener ga sih?)

"Awh Kyunie sakit" ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aigoo kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada yeoja bodoh sepertimu. Dengarkan aku baik baik" Sungmin menganguk. "Karena kebodohanmu, hubungan kita menjadi korban"

"Jadi ini semua salahku begitu" Sungmin merengut tidak suka dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja"

"Kau juga salah. Kenapa kau tidak berusaha lebih keras keras keras lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Kau tahu aku yeoja yang polos"

"Jadi kau tidak mengaku salah?"

Sungmin mengeleng. "Tidak sama sekali" jawab Sungmin mantap sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah Sungmin yang seperti itu. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Eumm baiklah kau harus di beri hukuman" ujar Kyuhyun.

**SREEET**

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakuakan" teriak Sungmin kaget karena Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya.

**BUGGHHH**

"Aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu" Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh montok Sungmin di kasurnya dan langsung memerangkap tubuh mungil itu dengan mendekapnya erat.

Entah berapa kali hari ini Kyuhyun membuatnya kaget dan syok dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, namja kulit pucat itu sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu~" panggil Sungmin.

"Eumm" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan deheman. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan balas menatap Sungmin.

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih lagi sekarang?" tanya Sungmin malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Menurutmu?" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ia buat menyebalkan.

"Aku kan bertanya padamu. Kenapa balik bertanya" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis melihat yeoja menggemaskan yang berada di pelukannya itu. "Dari dulu kita memang sepasang kekasih" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dulu aku sudah memutuskan mu" tersirat nada penyesalan dari suara Sungmin.

"Tapi aku tidak. jadi memang dari dulu kita masih sepasang kekasih" Kyuhyun coba menghibur yeoja dihadapannya ini. Memang kenyataanya Kyuhyun tidak pernah menganggap ia dan Sungmin sudah putus.

"Mana bisa seperti itu"

"Baiklah aku kalah. Sudahlah aku ingin tidur" Kyuhyun mempererat dekapannya sambil kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tapi.." Sungmin masih tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

**Cup**

Karena tidak tahan dengan Sungmin yang terus bicara yang tidak penting. Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin lama. Menyalurkan kehangatan untuk yeoja itu lewat ciuman dikening Sungmin. Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya hingga Kyumin saling berpandangan. Jantung Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun sama-sama berdegup dengan kencang.

"Kyu saranghae~ " ujar Sungmin. Ia menatap pada kedua manik Kyuhyun. Ia dengan jelas bisa melihat hanya bayangan dirinya yang berada di kedua mata namja yang ia cintai itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Sungguh hantinya berlonjak riang. Inilah yang ia tunggu selama ini. Sungmin kembali ke dekapannya.

**Cup**

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan sangat lembut ke bibir plum Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan perlahan. Mengulum bibir atas dan bibir bawah Sungmin bergantian. Lembut sangat lembut, Kyuhyun berusaha menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini pada Sungmin lewat ciuman manis itu.

Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin. Ia menatap wajah ayu Sungmin yang memerah. Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Nado saranghae Sungminnie"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hoollaa...**

**Ada yang menunggu FF ini? He..**

**Maaf buat update yang telat ne. Ini chapter terpanjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Nah! Kyumin dah jadian tuh. Mian jika Kyumin momentnya kurang. Dan kenapa Kyu anti ke kolam renang udah pada di jelasin kan diatas.**

**Oke seperti biasa. Menerima KRITIK dan SARAN ne.**

**Makasih buat chingudeul yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca dan review FF sederhana ini.**

**GOMAWO AND SARANGHAEYO CHINGU ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

**.**

.

.

Wanita paruh baya itu melangkah dengan perlahan memasuki kamar putranya. Heechul wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati sebuah ranjang yang di tiduri oleh putra tercintanya dengan sang 'menantu' yang saling berpelukan. Ia menyelimuti dua sosok itu kemudian ia duduk di samping putranya.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah kembali bersama. Benarkan Kyunie?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun yang pasti tidak mendengar pertanyaanya tadi.

Heechul memandang Sungmin, ia sangat berterima kasih pada 'menantu'nya itu karena sudah mencintai putranya dengan tulus. Pandanganya beralih pada Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya berubah sendu ketika ia memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Ia teringat kembali pada incident penculikan Kyuhyun dulu. Karena kejadian itu membuat Kyuhyun memiliki trauma sampai ia dewasa. Heechul membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut, ia tidak ingin putra manjanya itu terbangun karena perbuatannya.

**Flashback **

**Brakk**

Pintu yang memang sudah rapuh itu terbuka. Namja yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kolam itu membalikan tubuhnya. Ia melihat sepasang suami istri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang penuh kecemasan dan ketakutan luar biasa.

"Oh Hangeng-ah, Chullie-ah kalian datang. Aku pikir kalian tidak jadi berkunjung kemari" sapa namja itu pada sepasang suami istri yang saling menautkan tangan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu itu eoh?" teriak Hangeng.

Namja itu tersenyum mengejek pada Hangeng. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan" ujar namja itu.

"Cukup katakan, apa yang kau inginkan dariku" Hangeng menatap namja itu dengan bengis. Heechul hanya diam sambil mengeratkan tanganya pada Hangeng, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari kedua manik hitamnya.

"AKU HANYA INGIN MELIHAT KALIAN SENGARA SEPERTIKU. APA KALIAN MELUPAKAN APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADAKU?" teriak namja itu.

"Itu urusan kita berdua. Tidak dengan putraku" Hangeng mencoba menahan egonya untuk tidak langsung memukul namja di hadapanya itu.

"Kau sahabatku dan Hangeng. Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini pada kami. Ku mohon katakan dimana kau sembunyikan KyuhyunKu" Heechul memohon.

Namja itu menyeringai. "Lihatlah! Sekarang kalian yang memohon padaku. Aku menikmati ini" ujar namja itu.

"Menyerahlah" namja itu menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hangeng. "Menyerahlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu" ujar Hangeng pelan.

Namja itu membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui maksud Hangeng. Ia membalikkan badan kemudian menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan. Senyum mengejeknya kembali terlihat di wajahnya ketika mengetahui semua anak buahnya telah tumbang dengan tangan yang sudah di borgol.

Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi para polisi itu masuk dan menumbangkan semua anak buahnya ketika perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Hangeng dan Heechul. Dan hebatnya polisi2 itu melakukan tanpa suara. Namja itu benar-benar sudah terkepung.

Namja itu berbalik kembali menghadap Hangeng. "Kau benar-benar hebat Hangeng-ah" puji namja itu. Dengan cepat namja itu merogoh saku celanya, mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Hangeng.

**DORR**

"Ahhkk.." pekik namja itu karena seorang polisi telah lebih dulu menembak tangannya sebelum namja itu menembak Hangeng. Polisi itu langsung memerangkap tubuh namja itu yang tengah meringis. Lebih dari 30 polisi berada di ruangan itu. Sebagian menangani para anak buah namja itu dan sebagian lagi menggeledah seluruh sudut ruangan.

Hangeng menggenggam kerah kemeja namja itu. "KATAKAN DIMANA PUTRAKU BRENGSEK" teriak Hangeng kalut. Putranya bahkan belum genap berumur 6 tahun.

Namja itu menatap Hangeng dengan tatapan mengejek. "Tabung oksigen itu hanya untuk satu jam" namja itu menghentikan ucapanya kemudian tampak berpikir sambil melihat pada jam tangan yang Hangeng pakai. "Dan putramu sudah memakai tabung itu selama 57 menit" ujar namja itu.

**BUGGHH**

"KAU MEMANG BRENGSEK. DIMANA KAU SEMBUNYIKAN KYUHYUN" Hangeng sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya ia memukul muka namja itu sangat keras.

"Tuan Cho" Hengeng dan Heechul mendongak dan melihat pada salah satu polisi yang memangilnya sedangkan 2 orang polisi yang lainnya sedang berusaha mengangkat beberapa kayu yang menutupi sebuah kolam.

Hangeng dan Heechul berlari menghampiri kolam yang sudah tidak di tutupi oleh kayu. Heechul terduduk lemas di pinggir kolam ketika dengan jelas ia melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil yang tenggelam dalam kolam itu. Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya.

Hangeng langsung masuk dalam air. Sakit yang Hangeng rasakan ketika melihat keadaan putranya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan terikat dan terbelit rantai pemberat dalam kolam. Hangeng terbelak melihat pemandangan di hadapanya. Tepat pada kaca yang menjadi pembatas kolam itu. Hangeng benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ketakutan yang putranya alami. Ia memegang wajah putranya dalam air. Sungguh ia merasa gagal menjadi orang tua.

Hangeng terus memberi nafas buatan pada Kyuhyun dalam air karena tabung oksigen yang di gunakan Kyuhyun telah habis. 2 polisi sedang berusaha membuka rantai besi yang mengikat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pemberat. Heechul tak henti-hentinya berdoa semoga buah hatinya selamat.

**Flashback end**

Heechul mengusap air matanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah membasahi pipinya. Ia mencium kening putranya.

"Sudah 14 tahun. Sebentar lagi ia akan bebas. Hannie cepat pulang, aku takut" lirih Heechul. Ia memandang wajah putranya yang terlelap.

"Umma mencintaimu. Kyunie" ujarnya lagi.

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin membuka matanya karena merasa tergangu dengan pergerakan di sampingnya. Sungmin kaget dan langsung terlonjak bangun ketika melihat Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya dengan keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Kyu bangun" Sungmin mengelap keringat di wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun berusaha agar kekasihnya itu terbangun.

"A..andwae... hahh.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri.

"Kyu bangun, jangan buat aku takut" lirih Sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak kuat melihat Kyuhyunnya menderita seperti ini.

Sungmin kembali teringat ketika ia baru pertama mengetahui Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia, Eunhyuk dan beberapa kawan yang lainnya berencana memberi kejutan untuk Kyuhyun yang sedang berulang tahun. Donghae sedang menghadap guru jadi dia tidak mengetahui apa yang Sungmin cs rencanakan. Sungmin cs menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan air dan membawa namja itu ke kolam renang di sekolah. Mereka menyeburkan Kyuhyun dan tertawa. Tawa mereka sirna ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengambang. Melihat itu Sungmin diam dan tersadar ketika Donghae tahu-tahu sudah menyeburkan tubuhnya dan membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari air.

Semua orang panik melihat Kyuhyun begitu pucat. Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dengan gemetar. Tak lama ambulance datang. 4 hari Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Selama itu Sungmin terus berada di samping namjachingunya itu.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya yang sudah mengalir. Suhu tubuh Kyuhyun masih tetap panas. Apakah Yesung memberi obat yang salah pikir Sungmin. "uhuk..uhuk.. hahah.." Kyuhyun terlihat kesusahan untuk menghirup oksigen.

"Kyu.. jebal buka matamu hiks.." Sungmin memegang wajah Kyuhyun. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengusap pelipis Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Mungkin dengan itu, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika Kyuhyun tidak sendiri dan membuka matanya.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya pandangan namja itu kosong. Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~ " panggil Sungmin.

Seakan tersadar. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sapasang tangan lentik yang bertengger di wajahnya. Kemudian namja berkulit pucat itu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung melihat Sungmin memandanganya dengan wajah cemas.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun ketika kekasihnya itu memberi respon. "Kau membuatku takut" kata Sungmin.

"Memangnya apa yang ku lakukan padamu? Apa aku menyakitimu ketika aku tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia kembali mengelap keringat di dahi Kyuhyun dan pelipis namja itu dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menikmati apa yang kekasihnya itu lakukan padanya. "Kau mengigau. Aku berusaha membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun"

Senyum Kyuhyun langsung pudar ketika mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. Separah itukah ia mengigau sampai membuat Sungmin takut. "Dalam mimpiku. Aku berada dalam keadaan sama seperti waktu aku kecil. Terikat dalam kolam aku masih mengingat dengan jelas tatapan lapar dari hewan-hewan itu" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Maaf. Kau pasti malu bukan?"

"Malu kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Karena kekasihmu namja yang lemah"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau bukan namja yang lemah"

"Jangan berbohong, katakan saja jika aku memang namja lemah" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Apa benar namja di hadapannya ini adalah namja dewasa? Kyuhyun bangun, mendudukan dirinya mengadap Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Ya! Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'katakan saja jika aku memang namja lemah'" Sungmin merasa kesal karena merasa di pojokkan.

"Issh kau tidak sensitive. Aku bilang seperti itu agar kau menghiburku, menguatkanku dan mengatakan jika aku bukan namja yang lemah"

"Aku sudah bilang dari awal jika kau bukan namja lemah. Kau malah terus berkata jika kau namja lemah"

"Tapi kau mengatakannya dengan ragu" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak ragu padamu"

"Benarkah. Bukankah kau sempat ragu dengan janjiku padamu untuk tidak mening.. Arrghh... Min kau nakal" teriak Kyuhyun kaget karena Sungmin menggigit pipinya. Terlihat warna merah keunguan di pipi namja itu.

"Jangan ungkit lagi masalah itu" lirih Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau menggigit pipiku bukan bibirku" Kyuhyun berkata dengan polos. Ia belum menyadari kedua foxy eyes yeoja di hadapannya itu sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menyebalkan" teriak Sungmin. Kyuhyun dengan jelas bisa melihat air bening itu meluncur begitu saja dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Terlihat rasa sedih dan menyesal dari manik hitam yeoja mungil itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin ketika yeoja itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan pergi.." Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin sebelum yeoja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hajima. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan tinggalkan aku" ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Ia benar sudah keterlaluan ia sadar itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin pergi. Hei! Bahkan ini belum satu hari mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Sungmin membalikkan badanya menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia bisa dengan jelas tatapan memohon dari kekasihnya itu. "Kau B.E.R.L.E.B.I.H.A.N aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Lagian aku hanya pergi kedapur dan membawa air hangat untuk mengkompresmu"

**CUP**

Kyuhyun langsung mematung ketika Sungmin mencium pipi yang berwarna keunguan hasil gigitan kelinci manisnya. Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna. Merasa wajahnya memanas dan ia yakin mukanya sudah memerah Sungmin langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tampang bodoh sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang sudah di gigit sekaligus di cium oleh Sungmin. "Aku tidak sabar membuatmu menjadi istriku. Ahhh aku jadi malu hahahah" Kyuhyun berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Ayolah bahkan kalian sudah berciuman ketika mengatakan perasaan masing-masing.

.

.

Pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan terbuka. Sosok itu masuk dan berjalan perlahan menuju seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang berbaring menyamping. Kamar itu hanya di terangi oleh lampu yang berada di nakas.

"Umma~" panggil sosok itu pada Heechul yang masih menutup matanya. Terlihat gurat lelah dari wajah wanita itu.

"Umma~ Umma bangun.." sosok itu berbisik sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Ummanya itu.

Heechul menggurutu ketika sebuah suara terus saja memanggilnya. Dengan terpakasa Heechul membuka matanya perlahan. Setalah nyawanya telah terkumpul semua ia bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Kyunie? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sosok yang di panggil Kyunie itu hanya tersenyum lebar menampakan gigi putihnya. "Umma" Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya berusaha membulatkan tegad. Ok lanjutkan.

"Emm"

"Aku izin pergi"

Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun meminta izin padanya. Heechul menatap Kyuhyun heran, ia lalu beranjak dan membuka tirai tidak tampak sinar matahari. "Bahkan matahari belum terbit, tidak boleh. lagipula kau masih sakit"

"Ani aku sudah sembuh" elak Kyuhyun, ucapan Heechul memang benar. Kyuhyun akui ia belum sembuh. Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi lebar putra tampannya itu.

"tuh kau masih demam. Eoh? Kenapa dengan pipimu?" Heechul melepas tangannya beralih mengusap warna keunguan di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Umma aku bukan anak kecil lagi" Kyuhyun cemberut tanpa menjawa penyebab pipinya menjadi keunguan.

"Baiklah terserah dirimu saja" Heechul berniat berbaring dan akan tidur lagi. Tapi sang putra ternyata masih ada yang ingin di sampaikan.

"Umma" panggil Kyuhyun sambil memijat kaki Heechul bergantian.

"Waeyo too" geram Heechul.

"Eumm. Boleh Sungmin jadi assisten ku lagi ya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah cerah. Ia masih memijat kaki sang cinderella.

Heechul mengerut dahi. Ia menatap sang putra, meneliti gerak-gerik dari namja tampan itu. Heechul bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semalam. Hei! Ia pernah muda juga. "Tidak bisa" putus Heechul dalam hati wanita paruh baya itu menyeringai.

"Kenapa" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merengut.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam anatara kalian eoh? Kalian pasti sudah kembali bersama bukan? Dari pada menjadi assistenmu kenapa kau tidak menjadikan sungmin menantuku eoh? "

"Umma benar kami kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Maka dari itu biarkan sungmin jadi assistenku lagi ne"

"Dan kau bisa leluasa memeluknya, menciumnya dan kalian.. Wahhh dimana pikiranmu Kyu?" Heechul geleng-geleng kepala sampai ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Walaupun aku selalu bernafsu melihat sungmin. Tapi aku tidak akan merusak sungmin karena nafsuku itu. Aku bisa menahan diri. Ck dangkal sekali pikiran umma tentangku. Aku tahu aku mesum. Aku juga dapat sifat itu dari umma"

"Yah! Umma beda lagi. Umma kan punya appa. Jadi jika berbuat mesum juga Umma lakukan dengan appamu" Heechul membela diri.

"Aku juga punya Sungmin"

"Tapi kalian belum menikah. Tidak seperti umma yang bebas melakukannn apa saja hahah. Awas saja kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Umma akan menggantungmu"

"Sorry aku juga tidak mau melakukan itu sebelum sungmin sah menjadi istriku. Ya! Kalau pegangan tangan, pelukan dan ciuman, masih wajar. Jadi umma bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Sungmin jadi assistenku"

"Tetap tidak bisa"

"Kalau begitu izinkan sungmin bersamaku satu minggu"

Heechul mengangukan kepalanya sekarang ia mengerti maksud sang putra tercinta. "Jadi itu maksud sebenarnya Kyunie eoh? Kau tahu Umma tiidak akan membiarkan Sungmin menjadi assistenmu jadi kau bicara berputar-putar. Bilang saja dari awal jika kau ingin mengajak Sungmin kencan. Ckck modus sekali. Keurom, 1 hari"

"5 hari, eotte?" tawar Kyuhyun

"7 jam"

"3 hari"

"5 jam"

"Umma 3 hari ne. Jebal" mohon Kyuhyun dengan menunjukan puppy eyes andalanya yang di pelajari dari sang Bunny.

Heechul menggeleng, "1 jam" Heechul memberi penawaran terakhir untuk Kyuhyun.

"Arrra arra. 1 hari. Pelit" cibir Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi" ancam Heechul ketika mendengar cibiran Kyuhyun.

"Ani-ani. Umma baik deh saranghae" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membentuk simbol love dengan tangannya yang disatukan.

"Hmm.. cepat pijit lagi" titah Heechul.

"Mianhae Umma. Putra tampanmu harus pergi kencan"

**CUP**

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Heechul kemudian langsung lari keluar kamar Ummanya dengan wajah bersinar, bahkan sinarnya mengalahkan sinar matahari.

.

"Eotte?" tanya Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Ummanya dengan wajah berseri.

Sejak Kyuhyun terbangun karena mengigau. Baik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mereka tidak tidur kembali. di kamar Kyuhyun mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur bersama, saling berpegangan tangan dan menikmati acara nostalgia mereka. Sampai Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlonjak membuat Sungmin kaget. Dan berakhir dengan Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Cinderella mengizinkan. Cha kita harus bersiap" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang menariknya. "Memangnya kita mau kemana? Ini baru jam 3 pagi Kyu dan demammu belum turun juga"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin, ia tersenyum manis pada yeoja mungil itu. "Aku sudah bilang kita akan pergi kencan hari ini. Dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayo"

"Keundae.."

**CUP**

Sungmin membelakkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya sekilas. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan. "Aku tidak mau mendengar protes. Kau hanya perlu bersiap, jangan pakai rok pakai celana saja. Dan buatlah beberapa makanan untuk kita sarapan nanti. Kita picnic. Kajja"

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk berusaha menyembunyika rona merah di pipinya. Dia benar-benar mencintai namja yang sedang menggengam tangannya saat ini.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan beriringan. Tangan mereka saling bertaut menyalurkan kehangatan untuk pasangan masing-masing. Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ia menoleh melihat wajah sang kekasih yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum manis yang di tunjukan hanya untuknya.

Sungmin terlihat sederhana, ia memakai blazer berwarna biru muda dengan kaos putih. karena Kyuhyun melarangnya memakai rok jadilah Sungmin memekai celana jins dengan sepasang sepatu kets. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak begitu mempesona, namja berkulit pucat itu memakai T-shit berwarna sama dengan Sungmin putih, blazer warna coklat, celana jins dan sepasang snakers. (bayangi Kyupil di Foresight ep. 12)

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk duduk ketika ia melihat sebuah pohon. Kyuhyun duduk dan bersandar pada pohon itu dan Sungmin mengikuti.

"Dingin?"

Sungmin yang sedang memandang lurus kedepan seketika menoleh. "Eum. Sedikit" Sungmin akui ia sedikit merasa dingin. Ini masih pukul 5.12 pagi.

"Kemari" Sungmin langsung tersenyum. Ia pun menggeser tubuhnya sehingga posisinya berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menyadarkan tubuhnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Eotte?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut datar Sungmin. Posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar membuat siapa saja yang melihat merasa iri. Sungmin yang menyadarkan tubuhnya di dada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin dari belakang. Sumpah aku juga mau ^^, ma Bang Kyu boleh ma Ming Oke kedua-duanya apalagi. Abaikan.

"Lebih baik" gumam Sungmin.

"Bilang saja kau ingin di peluk olehku" Sungmin langsung menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan mendeathglare sang kekasih. Suasana sudah sangat romantis. "Arra. Arra aku bercanda" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit cengengesan. Seketika wajah garang Sungmin kembali melembut, ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi.

Apakah kalian berpikir mereka berada di sebuah taman saat ini? Tapi maaf membuat kecewa. Pasangan yang membahana ini sedang berada di pesisir pantai.

Tak ada pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka hanya diam menikmati kehangatan dari pelukan yang mereka ciptakan. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya sambil memejamkan mata, kepalanya ia sandarkan dengan kepala Sungmin.

"Kyu" panggil Sungmin.

"Eumm" jawab Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Buka matamu" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum. Sungmin mengintruksikan Kyuhyun untuk melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka dengan dagunya.

Bias-bias cahaya perlahan terlihat dari laut nan jauh disana. Dengan perlahan matahari menampakkan dirinya. Memperlihatkan keindahanya pada setiap makhluk hidup didunia ini.

"Indahnya" kagum Sungmin.

Ini pengalam pertamanya melihat matahari terbit di pesisir pantai. Selama ini ia hanya melihat dalam tayangan televisi. Ia tidak menyangka melihat matahari terbit secara langsung begitu menakjubkan. Di tambah dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Lain kali Sungmin akan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya melihat matahari terbenam.

"kau suka" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mencium pelipis Sungmin. Sungmin menganguk. Yeoja dalam pelukannya itu tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini.

"Hangat" kata Sungmin ketika sinar matahari itu menerpa kulitnya.

"Hangatan mana dengan pelukanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi chubby Sungmin.

"mmmm" Sungmin memasang ekspresi yang sedang berpikir dengan mengembungkan pipinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Kyuhyun langsung cemburu dengan wajah yang malas karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban akan pertanyaan yang ia berikan pada yeoja mungil itu."Tetttttttt waktu habis. Jawab pertanyaan mudah saja sangat lama" dengus Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang kesal seperti itu.

**Cup**

"Serapan sekarang?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk masih dalam keadaan autis karena ia mendapatkan cium tiba-tiba dari Sungmin di pipinya.

Sungmin kemudian membuka kotak makanan yang sudah ia persiapkan. 4 buah sendwich dan 2 botol susu. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya menyuruh Sungmin untuk menyuapinya. Pagi yang begitu berkesan untuk kembali membangun moment-moment indah hubungan mereka.

"Um.. lihat apa yang kau lakukan" ketika bercanda tidak sengaja Sungmin menyenggol tangan Kyuhyun. Ketika namja itu akan meminum susu dan alhasil susu terciprat ke wajah Kyuhyun dan dagu.

"Aigoo. Adik kecil lain kali makan yang benar ne" goda Sungmin menahan senyum sambil membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tissu.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi. Bahkan ia tidak menghiraukan ketika Sungmin mengatainya dengan adik kecil. Wajah Sungmin begitu dekat dengannya di tambah suasana yang mendukung dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

Mengulum bibir atas dan bawah bergantian berganti dengan saling berpagut. Kedua mata mereka terpejam. Gemuruh suara ombah, kicauan burung dan debaran jantung mereka seperti iringan yang membuat mereka semakin terhanyut dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin. Terdengar dengan jelas deru nafas keduanya menghirup oksigen setelah ciuman panjang mereka terlepas. Sungmin menatap manik hitam Kyuhyun ketika lelaki itu memegang wajahnya.

Sungmin merasa berdesir hatinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mencium keningnya lama kemudiam memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae Kyunie"

.

.

.

"AKKHHH Yesung bodoh.. bisakah kau menyuntikku dengan perlahan.. hiks.. ini PEGAL ASAL KAU TAHU SAJA DOKTER GADUNGANNN" teriak Kyuhyun.

Karena demam Kyuhyun belum juga turun. Sungmin memaksa Kyuhyun untuk ke rumah sakit. Yesung juga sudah bilang jika demam Kyuhyun belum turun, Evil itu harus menghadap (?) nya kembali. dan disinilah mereka. Ruangan Yesung.

"Aku punya ijazah, piagam dan sertifikat yang menyatakan jika aku seorang dokter. Hanya dokter tidak pakai gadungan" Yesung membenarkan lagi celana Kyuhyun. "Uljima. Adik kecil mau permen" kata Yesung menirukan Sungmin kemarin.

"Diam kau" teriak Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin hanya terkekeh dari tadi menyaksikan pertikaian antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Jahat sekali kau menertawakanku sampai seperti itu" Kyuhyun merengut sebal ketika melihat Sungmin yang di sampingnya tertawa dengan penuh kebahagian.

"Siapa yang menertawakanmu? Aigooo kau menggemaskan sekali" Sungmin mencubit pelan kedua pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Min hentikan" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit meringis.

**Drrtt drrrrt**

Sungmin melihat ponsel Kyuhyun yang ia pegang bergetar dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik. "Ada yang menelpon" kata Sungmin.

"Nuguya?" Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya.

**Mokpo calling**

**Pip**

"Apa?"

"_Kau dimana_?"

"Kepala besar, Yesung bodoh, kura-kura lambat" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil mendaethglare Yesung.

"Bicara langsung di hadapan orangnya" cibir Yesung.

"_Kau menangis_?" tanya Donghae ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedikit parau.

"TIDAK" teriak Kyuhyun.

"_Wowowo. Santai. Ahjumma bilang kau dan Sungmin Noona sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi. Benarkah itu?_"

"Eoh benar. lalu?"

"_Couple date_"

"Couple date?" ulang Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

"_Aku dengan Hyukki. Kau dengan Sungmin Noona. Eotte, eotte, eotte_?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sebentar. "Tidak buruk. Tapi tidak sekarang"

"_Wae_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin. "Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah mertuaku dulu" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

**CUP**

**Blush**

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya itu mencium pipinya. Sungmin sangat malu disini masih ada Yesung bukan. "Nanti aku akan hubungi lagi" ujar Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

**Pip**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sungguh ia merasa sebal dengan kakak sepupunya yang sedari tadi memegang blezer yang ia pakai. Dan mengikutinya seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung lepas" Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangan sepupunya itu yang memegang blezernya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan sebelum kau menghubunginya" ujar Yesung.

Kyumin dan Yesung berada di parkiran rumah sakit sekarang. Ketika mendengar kata Couple Date. Yesung langsung meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengajaknya dan menghubungi Ryeowook untuk ikut andil.

"Kyu turuti saja apa maunya" usul Sungmin. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang Yesung. Namja yang masih memakai jas putih dokternya itu memegang blazer Kyuhyun sambil merengek dari ruangannya sampai keparkiran.

Bisa dibayangkan. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearah mereka ketika melewati koridor rumah sakit. Antara Donghae dan Yesung, Sungmin memilih Yesung sebagai sepupu Kyuhyun yang aneh setingkat lebih atas dari Donghae dan lebih parah.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Wookie Noona untuk ikut. Sekarang lepaskan" titah Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum lebar. Ia kemudian melepas blazer Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi. Ah! Wookie-ah tunggu aku" ujar Yesung dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dokter itu kembali masuk ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tidak percaya.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

Sungmin mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya tanpa mengetuk juga ia bisa langsung masuk. Sungmin hanya ingin memberi sedikit kejutan. Ini pertama kalianya Sungmin berkunjung ke rumahnya lagi setelah bekerja dan tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

**CEKLEK**

"Sungjinnn.." teriak Sungmin girang. Jika bertemu, Sungmin dan Sungjin selalu bertengkar tapi tetap saja, ia merindukan saat-saat itu bersama adiknya.

Sungjin membuka pintu hanya sedikit. Setelah ia melihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya, namja remaja itu tertegun sebentar. "Oh? Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Eumm.. lebih baik aku tutup lagi saja" ujarnya.

"YAH! LEE SUNGJIN" Sungmin berteriak dan menahan pintu ketika adiknya hendak menutup. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" Sungmin cemberut memasang ekspresi kecewa.

"Eoh? Sungmin Noona kapan kau sampai"

"Tidak lucu" kata Sungmin kesal. Sungjin hanya terkekeh.

'Aku merindukanmu Noona' batin Sungjin.

Sungjin ingin mengatakan itu, tapi ia malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sungmin pasti menertawakannya. Jadi namja yang duduk di bangku kuliah itu hanya menyimpan di hatinya saja.

"KYUHYUN HYUNG" pekik Sungjin antusias setelah ia tahu siapa orang yang berada disamping kakak perempuannya. Kyuhyun tidak terlihat oleh daun pintu tadi sehingga Sungjin baru menyadari ketika ia membuka pintu dengan lebar.

"Annyeong Sungjin-ah" Sungjin langsung memeluk 'kakak ipar' nya itu.

"Wah. Bagaimana kabar Hyung?" tanya Sungjin ketika ia melepas pelukannya pada sang 'kakak ipar'.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau lihat" ujar Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Aboji eodiesseyo?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengandahkan kepalanya.

"APPA..APPA KEMARI COBA LIHAT SIAPA YANG DATANG" teriak Sungjin.

Kangin yang sedang menonton tv menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan beranjak menuju pintu masuk rumahnya ketika mendengar sang putra bungsu memanggilnya. Sungmin yang melihat ayahnya muncul langsung berlari dan memeluk ayahnya yang sudah ia rindukan.

"APPA.." Kangin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan putrinya.

"Appa merindukanmu" kata Kangin sambil melepas pelukan hangatnya pada sang putri.

"Appa coba lihat siapa yang ikut denganku" Sungmin menyeret Kangin untuk mengikutinya melihat siapa orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Sungjin di ambang pintu.

"WAH.. Mesum kau kemari?" pekik Kangin ketika melihat Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong Aboji" Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Kangin dan memeluk namja paruh baya itu.

Kangin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. "Yah! Kau sekarang bertambah tinggi, tampan dan gagah. Aku tidak ragu padamu" puji Kangin.

"Ah! Aboji bisa saja. Aku jadi malu hahah" Kyuhyun terkekeh sedikit tidak rela juga ketika Kangin terus memanggilnya dengan nama Mesum.

Waktu itu keadaan rumah sedang sepi. Ketika Kangin baru pulang setelah mengajar. Di ruang tv ia dengan jelas melihat putrinya dan Kyuhyun sedang berciuman. Wah! Anak muda zaman sekarang sudah berani melakukan hal seintim itu. sejak itu Kangin selalu memanggil Kyuhyun mesum.

Kangin merangkul Sungjin dan Kyuhyun. "Kajja kita masuk kedalam" 3 namja beda usia itu beriringan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kalian melupakanku" ujar Sungmin agak keras. Ia sedari tadi sudah kesal karena ke tiga namja yang ia kasihi ternyata mengacuhkannya jika mereka sudah bersama. Sungmin sudah menekuk wajahnya berlipat-lipat.

Ketiga namja itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pada Sungmin. Kangin, Sungjin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. "Sungjin-ah, Mesum kalian mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Kangin. "Ani. Kau Hyung?" tanya Sungjin pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak dengar apa-apa" ucap Kyuhyun datar.

Kanin mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah. Ayo"

Sungmin mendengus. "Iss kalian menyebalkan" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia melepas rangkulan Ayahnya pada Kyuhyun menubruk sedikit tubuh tegap kekasihnya kemudian menggerutu sambil berjalan mendahului ketika namja yang terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lakunya.

.

"Aish menyebalkan" ujar Sungmin ketika juice yang ia tuangkan meluper kemana-mana.

"Yah. Waegurae? Lihat! Juicenya tumbah. Kau ini menuangkan juice saja tidak bisa" Jung Soo mengambil lap dan membersihkan tumpahan juice di meja makan.

"Ihh! Umma aku kesal. Mereka mengacuhkanku" adu Sungmin. Dengan dagunya Sungmin menunju ketiga namja yang sedang ayik berbincang dan tertawa sambil melihat acara sepak bola di hadapan mereka.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja. Umma juga di acuhkan oleh mereka" Jung Soo menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa samping Kangin. "Minnie-ah?" panggil Jung Soo.

"Eummm.." sungmin berdehem sambil meletakkan gelas berisi juice ke nampan.

"Umma yang tidak menyadari atau memang Kyuhyun sudah tampan dan gagah dari dulu. Yah! Umma tidak menyangka ada namja tampan dan gagah melebihi Appamu. Dan namja itu menantuku sendiri kekek" Jung Soo terkekeh. Ia bisa bayangkan jika Kyuhyun sudah resmi jadi menantunya. Keluarga dan temannya pasti iri karena ia memiliki menantu yang sangat sempurna. Ah! Indahnya hidup pikir Jung Soo.

**Blush**

"Mukamu memerah. Hayooo.." goda Jung Soo ketika melihat wajah putrinya memerah.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin sedatar mungkin dan pura-pura tidak tahu apa maksud dari Ummanya itu.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk dilamarnya kan? Mengaku saja" Jung Soo menaik turunkan kedua alisnya sambil mengadukan lengannya dengan lengan Sungmin.

"Ani.. sudahlah aku akan mengantar ini dulu" Sungmin langsung mengangkat nampan dan beranjak meninggalkan Ummanya yang sedang menertawainya.

'Dasar. Lain dimulut lain dihati' batin Jung Soo.

Sungmin meletakkan juice di meja ruang tv. Sungmin duduk di sofa single. Kyuhyun dan Kangin duduk berdua di sofa panjang sedangkan Sungjin duduk di lantai.

"Kyunie" panggil Sungmin manja.

"Hmm"

Sungmin berdecak dalam hati. Ia ingin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. Apa lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya eoh. Kyuhyun malah focus dengan acara sepak bola yang sedang di tonton.

'Dasar namja tidak peka' batin Sungmin.

"Tsk. Appa tidak keluar?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untuk apa keluar" jawab Kangin tanpa melihat Sungmin. "Ya jalan-jalan mungkin" ujar Sungmin.

"Tidak"

Sungmin melihat Appanya dengan wajah cemberut. Yeoja manis itu menatap sang adik mungkin adiknya bisa mengerti jika saat ini Sungmin ingin berduaan dengan Kyuhyun. "Sungjin-ah"

"Tidak" Sungjin langsung menolak sebelum kakak perempuannya itu menyampaikan ucapannya.

"Aku bahkan belum berkata apa-apa" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Oke ini yang terakhir, jika Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar tv. Ia akan langsung melesat kekamarnya dan tidur.

"Kyunie~" panggil Sungmin sedikit manja.

"Hmm"

Sungmin merengut. Ia berdiri dan langsung melesat kelantai dua menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung Sungmin dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

.

**Tok tok**

**Ceklek**

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin ketus ketika melihat Sungjin menyembulkan kepalanya. Niatnya untuk tidur tidak jadi karena ia malah sibuk berkirim pesan dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Dan lagi ini baru jam 10 pagi.

"Noona tidak akan kemana-mana bukan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? aku sudah punya janji jam 3 sore nanti"

Sungjin manggut-manggut. "Appa dan Umma akan pergi menemui teman mereka. Aku juga akan pergi. Kau jangan melakukan hal yang tidak –tidak dengan Kyuhyun Hyung arra"

"Kau pikir aku wanita gatel gitu?"

"Hampir mendekati" Sungjin langsung menutup pintu sebelum ia mendapat timpukan bantal oleh kakaknya.

"Yah!"

.

"Mesum. Kami tidak akan lama. Jadi awas jika kau macam-macam terhadap putriku" nasehat Kangin pada Kyuhyun sambil berjalan masuk ke mobil.

"Tenang appa. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada putrimu sebelum dia menjadi istriku hahah" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ku pegang janjimu"

"Siap bos"

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu" ucap Jung Soo dari dalam mobil.

"Ne. Hati-hati" kata Kyumin bebarengan.

"Sekarang aku bebas" kata Kyuhyun ketika mobil mertuanya tidak terlihat lagi di tikungan depan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tanya padaku apa maksudku? Kau ingin tahu?" Kyuhyun menunjukan smirk andalannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin bergidik ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Yah kau sudah berjanji pada ayahku tadi"

"Kemari" Kyuhyun menggengan tangan Sungmin dan sedikit menyeret yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan" teriak Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menghempaskannya ke sofa ruang tv.

"Yah!" Sungmin panik ketika Kyuhyun duduk dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang panik. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dasar mesum" bisik Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sungmin yang terbengong karena ucapanya.

Kyuhyun menuntun kepala Sungmin untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Tangan mereka saling menaut. Sungmin tertegun ketika ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun. "Jantungmu berdegup kencang" ujar Sungmin. Ia mengarahkan tangan yang bebes untuk mengelus dada Kyuhyun.

"Selalu begitu jika aku bersamamu. Sekarang gantian" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Apa?" Sungmin mendongak sekedar memastikan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau mengelus dadaku dan kau juga sudah tahu jantungku berdegup kencang jika bersamamu. Aku juga ingin tahu apa jantungmmu berdegup kencang juga jika kau sedang bersamaku" senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar.

"Tentu saja"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Eum. 100% aku tidak bohong" jawab Sungmin cepat.

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah seperti Ahjusshi hidung belang. "Kalau begitu kemari aku mau dengar" Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalanya dengan perlahan ke dada Sungmin.

Ternyata dewi fortuna tidak membantu Kyuhyun untuk satu itu. Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan bantal sofa.

"Yah mesum" teriak Sungmin

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huh! 1 minggu lebih baru bisa update sekarang. **

**Mianhae mood lagi berubah-ubah. Apalagi ada desas desus tentang ramalan kyumin. Chingu pada tau ga?**

**Tapi kalo dipikir lagi itu cuman ramalan. Tahun 2012 menurut lamaran bakal kiamat. Alhamdulilah sampai sekarang baik-baik aja.**

**Oke! Oke positive thinking.**

**Gimana kyumin moment nya? Cukupkah? Kurangkah? Ada yang mau ngasih saran? Kritik mungkin? Pasti q terima dengan senang hati. **

**Terakhir!**

**MAKASIH BUAT TEMEN SEMUA YANG UDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI BUAT BACA FF SEDERHANA INI.**

**JONGMAL GOMAWO SARANGHAE…**

**And see u next chapter ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**I KEEP YOUR PROMISE !**

**Disclaimer : : Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk milik Donghae, Super junior milik ELF. Nah.. kalau FF abal ini milik saya yang pasti ^^**

**Summary : Kyuhyun kembali setelah 7 tahun meninggalkan Sungmin. Kembali membawa cinta pada Sungmin, tapi sayang yeoja itu salah paham tantang kepergiannya.**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Gs, Typo(s) everywhere, cerita pasaran**

**Pair : Kyumin and other..**

**.**

.

.

Kangin, Sungjin dan Jung Soo saling berpandangan. Meminta pendapat masing-masing tentang apa yang mereka lihat sejak pulang tadi. Tepat dihadapan mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk tertidur di sofa. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sedikit bidang milik Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang Sungmin sedangkan tangan kirinya bertaut erat dengan tangan Sungmin yang bertengger di dadanya.

"Apa mereka merasa nyaman dengan posisi seperti itu?" Sungjin menatap Umma dan Appanya meminta jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Jung Soo mengendikan bahunya. "Mollla.. jika bangun nanti badanku pasti pegal" ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya dalam posisi seperti itu. Itu maksud kenapa orang membeli sebuah kasur untuk beristirahat bukan.

"Itu karena Umma sudah tua" Jung Soo menatap anak bungsunya. Menjitak pelan karena perkataan putranya.

Sungjin mendengus sedikit meringis dan mengusap kepalanya yang terkena hantaman jemari Ummanya. "Yah. Anak ini mulutnya tajam sekali" gerutu Jung Soo.

"Hmmm.. aku harus segera menikahkan mereka" Sungjin dan Jung Soo seketika memandang Kangin yang melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Walaupun kepala keluarga itu berbicara dengan lirih. Sungjin dan Jung Soo masih bisa mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Kangin.

Kangin mentap wajah penasaran putra dan istrinya yang seakan menuntut penjelasannya.

"Aku takut mereka ke bablasan" ujar Kangin tersenyum lima jari.

.

.

.

**Chapter 10**

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengentakkan kakinya, ia merasa sudah jamuran karena dari tadi menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook sudah berada di taman bermain 30 menit yang lalu. Donghae harus rela menjadi sasaran kemarahan yeojachingunya.

Ryeowook menyeka keringat di dahinya. Hari ini cuaca sangat mendukung untuk pergi kencan. Ia mendapat pesan dari Sungmin yang mengajaknya ke taman bermain ini. Ia sempat menolak. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk di temani oleh pasangan masing-masing, sedangkan dirinya. Ryeowook tidak mau hanya gigit jari menyaksikan sahabat-sahabatnya memadu kasih sedangkan dirinya tidak.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Yesung sepupu Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Ia sedikit tersipu mengingat dokter muda itu. Ah! Ini akan menyenangkan jika ada Yesung dan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika ia menjadi kekasih dokter muda itu. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya ketika khayalannya sudah tidak karuan.

"Hoy Hyung, Hyuk Noona, Wookie Noona. Kapan kalian sampai?" Eunhyuk langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang baru datang dengan wajah seakan ingin menguliti namja berkulit pucat itu. Sungmin yang mengerti pandangan Eunhyuk pada namjachingunya itu langsung menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie mianhae. Kami terlambat" Sungmin merangkul lengan Eunhyuk yang hanya di balas dengan wajah bengis sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian sangat terlambat" ujar Eunhyuk dengan penuh penekanan. Berusaha agar ia tidak meledak karena tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali kan" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah innocent.

Sungmin merutuk Kyuhyun karena kekasihnya itu tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Sedangkan Donghae dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan dengan wajah waspada karena menyadari sinyal dari Eunhyuk yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Eunhyuk melepas rangkulan Sungmin dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kekanan kekiri untuk menghindari tatapan membunuh dari Eunhyuk.

"Lebih baik terlambat kau bilang" desis Eunhyuk. "Jam 3 kesepakan kita bertemu disini. Maksudnya JAM 3 KITA BERTEMU DISINI. BUKAN JAM 3 KAU BERANGKAT DARI RUMAH MERTUAMU" sembur Eunhyuk tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Noona. Hujan lokal" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yeng terkena tetesan air gua surga dari Eunhyuk.

Tanpa disadari siapapun. Seorang namja ikut menimbrung dalam area Kyumin, HaeHyuk dan Ryeowook. "Ada apa ini?" tanya namja itu –Yesung.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Yesung. Ryeowook tertunduk malu ketika Yesung menatapnya dan tersenyum manis. "Tuh! Aku dan Sungmin terlambat karena menjemput orang tua itu" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung yang celingat celinguk.

Donghae menghampiri dan menyeret Eunhyuk untuk masuk. "Hyukkie chagi sudahlah. Lebih baik kita mulai bersenang-senangnya ne. Kajja" Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun masung diikuti Kyumin di belakang.

Yesung menatap punggung Ryeowook di hadapannya. "Kajja.." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya ketika berada di samping Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu mengerjap matanya heran. Apa maksud Yesung mengulurkan tangannya itu?

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Ryeowook. Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook, menatap yeoja mungil itu dan tersenyum sambil mengeratkan tautan tangannya. Kemudian Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook dan yeoja mungil itu patuh dan mengikuti langkah Yesung dengan jantung yang berdebar. Bolehkan ia berharap jika sang dokter tampan yang menggengam tangannya itu menaruh hati padanya?

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku merasa tidak tega melihat kekasihku kelelahan seperti ini. Dengan teganya Eunhyuk merangkul erat lengan Kyuhyun tanpa sedikit pun di lepasnya dan menyeret Kyuhyun kemana-mana sebagai hukuman terlambat katanya. Padahal sudah di jelaskan kami terlamat karena harus menjemput Yesung oppa dulu.

Aku dan Donghae berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk yang sudah kalap pada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Yesung. Entahlah mereka pergi kemana aku, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak tahu mereka dimana.

Semua wahana extrim kami naiki. Dan berakhir ketika wajah pucat Kyuhyun semakin bertambah pias. Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengajak untuk kembali menaiki wahana lain. Aku langsung menolak ajakan mereka dan lebih memilih duduk istirahat di bangku dekat air mancur.

Kyuhyun kelelahan ia memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa tidak menolak ketika Hyukkie menyeretmu kesana kemari" ujarku sambil menyeka peluh di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatapku. "Aku sengaja"

"Waeyo?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dengan begitu aku akan kelelahan, tetap sakit. Dan otomatis Umma mengizinkan kau untuk berada disampingku" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kemudian memukul pelan lengannya.

"Bodoh. Mana ada orang yang ingin terus sakit"

"Aku orangnya" ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lupakan" aku membuka penutup air mineral yang sudah aku beli sebelumnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun dan dia meminumnya.

Aku menghentikan aktifitasku menyeka keringat Kyuhyun ketika mendengar seseorang menghampiri kami dan berbicara sendiri tanpa diminta.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini" ujar namja itu.

Kyuhyun mengdengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Aku membalikkan badanku dan melihat seseorang yang berada di belakangku. Itu Jungmo.

"Jungmo-ssi?"

Jungmo tersenyum manis padaku. Huwaeekk! Lebih baik aku melihat tarian aneh Yesung oppa dari pada melihat senyum buatannya. "Annyeong Sungmin" aku tersenyum sopan yang dibuat-buat.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Jungmo sambil menatapku. Jujur aku risih dengan tatapannya. Seakan ingin menuntaskan hasratnya padaku. aku bergidig dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Buang air besar. Bodoh" cibir Kyuhyun ditak mengalihkan pandanganya melihat air mancur.

Jungmo menatap Kyuhyun. "Eoh? Bagaimana keadaanmu, Mulut Besar" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Jungmo seketika ketika mendengar ejekan dari mulut Jungmo.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan mulut besar?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tersulut emosi.

Jungmo tersenyum mengejek. "Siapa lagi. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya. Ck dasar" ejek Jungmo sambil menatap Kyuhyun merendahkan.

"Kyu kemanhae" Aku berusaha menghentikan perdebadan Kyuhyun dengan Jungmo.

Kyuhyun berdiri, menghampiri Jungmo. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah merah padam karena tidak terima Jungmo mengejeknya dari tadi. Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit tersulut karena mendengar ucapan Jungmo tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau melanjutkan urusan kita yang belum selesai sekarang?" desis Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan giginya.

"Kyu~" aku memegang lenganya. Kembali berusaha, mungkin emosi Kyuhyun akan sedikit mereda.

"Sungmin-ah kenapa kau mau berdekatan dengan namja bermulut besar itu eoh?" ujar Jungmo.

Aku menatap Jungmo sambil mengernyit. "Maaf?" mungkin pendengaranku salah. Apa yang namja itu katakan tadi?

"Kau pasti bisa menilai namja macam apa yang berada disampingmu itu. Namja lemah yang hanya akan membuatmu malu" aku mencoba sabar dengan ucapan Jungmo. Aku merasa ingin langsung memukul wajahnya dengan koleksi sepatu High Heel 12 cm milik Chullie ahjumma.

"Kau juga bisa bandingkan. Aku lebih tampan, berani dan lebih kuat darinya. Jadi ikutlah denganku?" tambahnya lagi.

**BUGHHH**

"AKKHH" pekik Jungmo ketika aku menonjok pipinya dengan setengah kekuatanku yang mampu membuatnya meringis dan tersungkur di tanah seketika. Kyuhyun terkesip ketika aku memukul Jungmo kemudian dia memandangku terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?" ucapku dingin. Jangan salahkan aku karena sudah memukul Jungmo. Dari tadi aku mencoba bersabar ketika mulutnya terus menjelekkan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak terima itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya. Wajahnya muram, ia memegang pipinya sesekali mengusapnya.

"Dengar! Kyuhyun, dia bukan namja bermulut besar, bukan namja lemah dan dia tidak pernah membuatku malu" pengecualian ketika aku ketahuan beberapa kali oleh Appa ketika Kyuhyun menciumku, dan itu membuatku malu.

"Mau dari depan, belakang, kiri, kanan, atas, bawah. Jika kau di bandingkan dengan namjachinguku ini. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya selain tinggi badanmu. Kau bilang tadi apa? Kau lebih tampan dari kekasihku? Maaf mengecewakan. Kyuhyun jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh, jauh lebih tampannn"

Aku berjongkok dihadapannya. "Sekarang kau bisa lihat sendiri. Siapa namja lemah yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya karena mendapat pukulan dari seorang gadis" Aku mengacak rambutnya. "Mau ku antar kerumah sakit sebelum aku mengantarmu kerumah nyamanmu?" ujarku tersenyum manis. Jungmo melebarkan matanya, aku rasa ia sedikit shock karena perlakuanku padanya. Ia hanya diam mematung.

"JANGAN HARAP" teriakku.

Aku berdiri. Kyuhyun menatapku tak percaya. Apakah aku kejam memperlakukan Jungmo sejauh itu. "APA?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

Kyuhyun terkesiap karena teriakkan ku. "Aniya"

"Lebih baik kita mencari Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, dan Yesung oppa. Kajja" aku menggengam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan Jungmo.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

**.**

Sungmin keluar kamar mandi setelah menggosok gigi kelincinya. Sungmin menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sedang mersedekap menatap Ryeowook. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur.

Ketika akan pulang dari taman bermain. Donghae mengusulkan Yesung dan Eunhyuk untuk menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Dan disetujui oleh semuanya. Jadilah kenapa Eunhyuk sekarang ada di kamar Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau melihat Wookie seperti itu?" Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin. "Lihat! Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pulang dari taman bermain" ujar Eunhyuk kembali menatap Ryeowook heran.

Bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak heran, Ryeowook duduk bersender di kepala ranjang. Entah melamun tentang apa, sampai membuatnya senyam-senyum seperti orang kurang waras.

"Wookie-ah, waegurae?"

Ryeowook menerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya. "Memangnya aku kenapa?" Ryeowook balik bertanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung dengan pertanyaan Sungmin. Memang dia kenapa pikirnya.

Eunhyuk bangun dan duduk di samping Ryeowook. "Sedari tadi kau terus tersenyum"

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook menunduk dengan semburat merah yang sudah menghiasi pipinya.

"Wookie-ah. Ketika di taman bermain kau kemana saja dengan Yesung Oppa? Cepat katakan pada kami" tuntut Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Sungmin benar. Ceritakan pada kami jika kau menganggap aku dan Sungmin sahabatmu" ujar Eunhyuk dengan mimik di buat sesedih mungkin.

Ryeowook langsung menatap Eunhyuk. "Kenapa Eonni bicara seperti itu. Aku.. aku hanya malu" lirih Ryeowook.

Sekarang Sungmin dan Eunhyuk bisa dengan jelas melihat semburat merah di wajah tirus Ryeowook.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatukan? Palli palli ceritakan pada kami" Sungmin bersorak antusias. Dia bukan sepenuhnya yeoja polos yang tidak mengetahui arti dari semburat merah di pipi yeoja mungil yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu.

.

**Flashback**

**RYEOWOOK POV**

Jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar saat ini. Baboya Kim Ryeowook, jika jantungmu tidak beerdebar kau pasti sudah mati. Tapi sumpah aku tidak tahu kenapa jantungku seperti ini.

Haruskah aku pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksa jantungku yang terus berdebar tidak beraturan seperti ini?

Aniya! Anyia. Biar aku tela'ah terlebih dulu. Jantungku seperti ini, setiap kali aku berdekatan dengan Yesung oppa. Oh ya ampun hanya dengan menyebut namanya wajahku terasa memanas.

Kata Sungmin Eonni, jantungnya selalu berdebar dan berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukkie eonni juga bilang hal yang sama.

Sejak masuk ke taman bermain ini, tanganku tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman Yesung Oppa. Aku juga tidak tahu jika yang lainnya telah berpisah denganku. Aku hanya pasrah mengikuti Yesung Oppa membawaku.

Yesung Oppa mengajakku menaiki kereta gantung. Perasaaanku saja atau tidak, aku merasa Yesung Oppa mencuri pandang kepadaku.

"Kenapa oppa? Kau melihatku seperti itu" Yesung Oppa terlihat gelagapan karena pertanyaanku.

"Aniya. Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat kau berpakaian casual" Yesung Oppa menatapku dan tersenyum. "Kamu cantik" pujinya.

**Blush**

"Gomawo" ujarku balas tersenyum. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku melihat pemandangan. "Wah menakjubkan" gumamku ketika aku bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh area taman bermain.

**Greep**

"Oppa~" Aku langsung terkejut ketika Yesung Oppa menggengam tanganku.

Yesung Oppa tersenyum manis padaku. aku menatap tanganku yang sedang Yesung Oppa pengang.

"Kau pecaya dengan namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" pertanyaanya membuatku mendongak melihat wajahnya.

"Antara ya dan tidak. Kyuhyun pun jatuh cinta pada Sungmin Eonni sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku pada semua orang"

Yesung Oppa mengusap punggung tanganku dengan ibu jarinya. "Ya kau benar. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Aku juga mengalami yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan teduhnya.

"Jinjaro?" kataku tak semangat. Aku menundukan kepalaku. Kecewa? Ya! Aku kecewa. Apakah Yesung Oppa sedang menyukai seseorang. Apakah aku terlambat? Lalu kenapa ia menggengam tanganku dan mengajakku seperti ini?

aku terkesiap ketika Yesung Oppa memegang daguku dan mengangkat wajahku. Ia membuatku menatapnya dan mengunci pandangnku.

"Wookie-ah.. aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Bahkan kita baru bertemu kemarin" Aku terdiam ketika Yesung Oppa mengarahkan tanganku ke dadanya." Jantung ini berdebar ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu"

"Oppa~" benarkah apa yang ku dengar ini? Aku mengarahkan tanganku yang bebas menuju pantatku sembunyi-sembunyi. Mencubit kecil untuk memastikan apakah aku bermimpi atau tidak sekarang. Akhh! Appoo ringisku dalam hati.

Ja..jadi ini bukan mimpi?

Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?

"Sejak bertemu denganmu. aku tidak berhenti memikirkanmu. Wookie-ah..! izinkan aku untuk mengenalmu lebih dalam, izinkan aku untuk menjadi seseorang yang bisa kau andalkan dan izinkan aku untuk menjadi sandaran ketika kau merasa lelah"

Aku menatap wajah maskulin di hadapanku. "Oppa~ apakah kau sedang menyatakan cinta padaku?"

Yesung Oppa terkekeh. "Tentu saja" ia mengenggam kedua tanganku. "Wookie-ah.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! aku harus mengatakan apa. "O..Oppa~ Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku bingung" kataku jujur.

"Percayalah aku bersungguh-sungguh" Ysung Oppa mengeratkan gengagamanya berusaha menyakinkanku.

"Aku tahu hanya saja..." Eomma! Aku harus mengatakan apa pada lelaki yang berada dihadapanku ini?

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Itu sama dengan kita pacaran bukan?" Yesung Oppa menganguk cepat. "Aku belum pernah pacaran. Aku tidak tahu harus apa" ujarku lirih sambil menunduk. Ya Tuhan aku malu sekali.

Sungguh aku belum pernah mendapat perlakuan seromantis ini dari seorang pria. "Jadi aku orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanyanya.

Aku menganguk belum berani melihat wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa menebak ekpresi dari ucapannya yang datar itu.

"Hei! Lihat aku"

Dengan enggan aku memandangnya. Apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Yesung Oppa tersenyum lebar memandangku. Apakah itu artinya..?

"Tenang saja aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana pacaran itu" kata Yesung Oppa sebelum ia mengecup keningku.

**RYEOWOOK POV END**

**Flashback off**

.

"Aigoo.. romantis sekali. Aku jadi iri" Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas.

"Nado" sahut Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan guling yang ia peluk. "Heh.. kalau saja Kyuhyun bisa seromantis itu" ucap Sungmin tak lama yeoja kelinci itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya. Kyuhyun tidak diciptakan(?) untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Yang manja padaku, tidak mau mengalah, mesum dan mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri.. Kyuhyun-ah saranghae" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukanya pada guling sambil memejamkan matanya seakan guling itu sang kekasih tercinta.

"Auhhh... lebay" Eunhyuk melempar Sungmin dengan bantal kemudian ia menatap Ryeowook. "Jadi kalian sepasang kekasih sekarang?" memandang Ryeowook meminta konfirmasi akan hubungannya dengan Yesung.

Ryeowook menganguk. "Eumm... ah! Aku jadi malu eottoke?" pekik Ryeowook sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ahhh Wookiee... sekarang sudah punya pacar ne" goda MinWook. Mereka pun saling berpelukan.

"Aku jadi rindu nemoku~" ujar Eunhyuk.

"_APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA EOH_?"

"Bukankah itu suara Chullie Ahjumma" kata Ryeowook yang mendapat anggukan dari MinWook ketika mereka mendengar teriakkan dari luar. Entah berapa keras Heechul berteriak sampai terdengar sampai kekamar mereka.

"Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin pada dua sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook mengendikkan bahu. "Kajja kita lihat" ajak Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**Beberapa waktu yang lalu**

Donghae yang terlentang memandang langit kamar Kyuhyun tengah menerawang, tiba-tiba mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap. Memandang Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain PS sambil bersandar pada pinggir ranjang. Sehingga namja ikan itu berada di tengah-tengah sepupunya.

"Hyung, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa kalian tidak penasaran apa yang para yeoja itu lakukan dikamar mereka eoh?" ujarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran" Yesung menoleh pada Donghae. "Apa kau berpikir sama denganku?" Donghae dan Yesung saling melempar senyum mesumnya. Mereka pun berhigh five.

**Clap**

"Kita sehati Hyung. Bagaimana denganmu Kyu?"

Yesung dan Donghae memandang lekat Kyuhyun. "Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang selalu para wanita bicarakan"

"Mungkinkah tentang.. Pria?" tebak Donghae.

"Cinta?" sahut Yesung.

"Sex?" Kyuhyun berbinar sambil tersenyum lebar memandang Yesung dan Donghae.

Namja bersepupuan itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Sangggat jelas terlihat aura mesum yang menguak dari tubuh ketika namja itu.

"Let's go~" ujar Kyuhyun mantap.

.

"Ahh! Aku tidak dengar apa-apa" Kyuhyun berkata dengan pelan.

Yesung berdecih karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam. "Sssttt... tenanglah. Jika kau tidak tenang, kita tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tuan Cho bodoh" dengus Donghae.

Ketiga namja tampan itu, merapatkan tubuh mereka kedaun pintu. Berbekal sebuah gelas yang di tempelkan di pintu dan telinga mereka. Cara kuno memang. Mereka tidak bisa menyimpan penyadap suara dikamar para yeoja, karena ide mereka untuk mengetahui apa yang di bicarakan oleh para yeoja datang secara tiba-tiba.

Bukankah sesuatu yang tanpa direncanakan itu lebih menantang?

Mereka diam menyimak suara-suara yang terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

"Hyung.. kau benar melakukan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya dan mengangkat satu alisnya. Ketika mendengar cerita Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang menatapnya. "Terima kasih" ujar Yesung malu-malu.

"Aku tidak memujimu" cibir Kyuhyun. Mereka pun kembali mendengarkan percakapan MinHyukWook.

"_Aniya. Kyuhyun tidak diciptakan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Yang manja padaku, tidak mau mengalah, mesum dan mencintaiku dengan caranya sendiri..Kyuhyun-ah saranghae_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang ketika mendengar ungkapan hati Sungmin. "Nado saranghae nae Bunny" ujarnya.

"_Auhhh... lebay_ _jadi kalian sepasang kekasih sekarang_?"

"_Eumm... ah! Eonni~~Aku jadi malu eottoke_?"

"Kau pasti cantik ketika merona. Love you Wookie-ah" lirih Yesung tersenyum manis seakan yeoja yang berstatus kekasihnya itu ada dihadapannya.

"_Ahhh Wookiee... sekarang sudah punya pacar ne_"

"_Aku jadi rindu Nemoku~_"

"Aku juga rindu padamu chagi! Wo ai ni~" Donghae membalas ucapan Eunhyuk.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA EOH?"

Ketiga namja itu langsung membatu ketika mendengar teriak dari arah belakang mereka. Dengan perlahan ketiga namja penguping itu membalikkan tubuh mereka.

'Ohh! Cinderella..' ketiga namja itu membatin.

.

Heechul menatap bengis ketiga namja di hadapnya itu. Ia bermaksud ke dapur untuk membawa air minum. Tapi yeoja paruh baya itu mendengar grasak-gresuk. Ia pun mengikuti asal suara itu. Dan ia menemukan tiga namja yang sedang menempelkan tubuh mereka di sebuah pintu. Yang ia tahu pintu kamar itu kamar menantunya untuk saat ini.

Pandangan intimidasi wanita paruh baya itu layangkan kepada putra dan kedua keponakannya. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu yang menjadi tempat aksi ketiga namja itu terbuka. Menampakkan 3 sosok yeoja yang berbalut baju piyama. Menatap ketiga namja yang menunduk dengan heran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Eunhyuk mewakili pertanyaan Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Annyeong Hyukkie chagi" sapa Donghae. Ia tersenyum penuh pencerahan melihat kekasihnya semoga sang belahan jiwa bisa mengeluarkannya dari tatapan sang singa betina-Heechul-.

"Ehem.." Donghae kembali menunduk ketika mendengar deheman Heechul. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowok saling berpandangan tidak mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Heechul terkesan datar tapi penuh penekanan.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Ahjumma" ujar Donghae pelan. Ayolah siapa yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana tatapan mematikan dari Ahjummanya itu. Mengerikan! Bahkan Kyuhyun sang titisannya juga takluk karena tatapan itu.

"Lalu? untuk apa gelas yang berada di tangan kalian itu?"

"Untuk minum" ujar Kyuhyun senormalnya. Ia menatap sang Umma.

Heechul menangkat sebelah alisnya "Aneh. Dapur dan ruang makan berada dalam satu ruangan. Kenapa kalian tersesat sampai disini" ujarnya memojokkan. "Ada alasan lebih logis tuan-tuan. Menguping atau mengintip misal?"

"Menguping?"

"Mengintip?"

"Kalian?"

Ujar Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook bergantian.

"Hoaammm.. uhh.. kenapa aku jadi mengantuk begini. Aku kembali kekamar dulu. Good night cinderella" Yesung menggeliatkan tubuhnya, menutup mulutnya yang menguap ke arah Heechul dengan mata yang di buat mengantuk plus cara berjalan yang sedikit sempoyongan. Mengecup pipi kiri Heechul kemudian melenggang pergi. Benar-benar pandai berakting rupanya.

Melihat Yesung sudah berhasil keluar dari zona bahaya. Donghae memutar otaknya mencari ide agar ia bisa keluar juga. "Ahhh! Aku sudah tidak tahan sshh... Aku ingin ke toilet. Aku duluan ahjumma" Donghae memegang selangkaanya dengan mimik yang memang butuh tempat penuntasan. "Selamat malam" Donghae mencium pipi kanan Heechul kemudian langsung berlari sprint.

Kyuhyun mendongak, celingak-celinguk melihat Yesung dan Donghae yang sudah kabur terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Dasar tidak setia batin Kyuhyun. "Hyung tunggu aku" Kyuhyun hendak berlari tapi tangan sang Umma sudah hinggap di telinganya.

"Where are you going Mr Cho? Ikut Donghae ke kamar mandi?" Kyuhyun tersenyum geje pada Heechul. Melepas tangan sang Umma, senyum gejenya ia ganti dengan senyum manis yang mampu membuat Sungmin merona melihatnya.

"Tidur Eomma, tidur"

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Heechul kemudian kembali tersenyum manis. "Jaljayo" setelah mengatakan itu, ia melangkah dengan gaya coolnya walau dalam hati ia ingin berlari secepatnya.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mencium bibir Heechul dan melenggang pergi membuatnya cemberut.

'Aku juga ingin di cium seperti Chullie Ahjumma' batin Sungmin.

"Ckckck. Lihatlah ke tiga namja itu. Terlihat sekali pacar kalian itu mesum tak terkira" ujar Heechul sambil menatap Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang menganguk menyesetujui ucapan Heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul tersenyum lebar melihat suasana pagi hari ini. Wanita paruh baya itu memang tidak suka dengan suasana sepi. Melihat ruang makan sekarang sangat ramai. Yesung dan Donghae yang bertengkar memperebutkan makanan. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bergosip sesekali ia ikut nimbrung dengan pembicaraan para gadis muda.

"Ramai sekali. Aku senang. Yesung-ah tinggallah disini ne" Yesung yang sedang adu mulut dengan Donghae menghentikan kegiatanya dan memandang Heechul.

Yesung tersenyum. "Baiklah jika Ahjumma memaksa" ujar Heechul sambil melihat kearah Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis padanya. Sementara Heechul bersorak mendengar jawaban keponakannya.

"Selamat pagi semua" semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu menoleh pada sumber suara yang menyapa mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika semua mata melihatnya. Melangkahkan kaki dan menduduk pantat semoknya di samping Heechul.

Heechul melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dengan dahu berkerut. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kerja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil omelet dan menaruhnya di piringnya.

"Tapi.."

"Aku sudah sembuh eomma" Kyuhyun mendahului ucapan Heechul.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya. Tidak ada gunanya juga melarang putranya itu untuk tidak pergi kekantor. Ia hanya khawatir jika Kyuhyun kembali sakit seperti kemarin.

"Selesai. Ahjumma aku berangkat ne. Kyuhyun-ah ayo" Yesung bangun dari posisinya. Menyampirkan jas dokternya di lengan kirinya dan tas selempang yang di sampirkan di bahunya.

Kyuhyun mendongak sambil mengunyah omelet yang berada di mulutnya. Menatap Yesung heran. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai janji pagi ini dengan sepupu dokternya itu. "Kemana?"

"Bekerja" ujar Yesung.

"Ya silahkan. Jika kau mau duluan Hyung, kenapa mengajakku? Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku baru memakan sarapanku setengah. Donghae Hyung saja" Kyuhyun menunjuk Donghae dengan dagunya.

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku harus mengantar Hyukkie" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis pada sang yeojachingu.

"Antar Noona lalu antar Hyung" Donghae menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya mendangar usul Kyuhyun. Menyebalkan cibir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Nanti aku bisa terlambat jika ikut dengan Donghae" ujar Yesung dengan mimik wajah memelas.

"Tapi ini masih pagi. Masa bos datang kerja lebih pagi dari karyawannya" Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

Yesung berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun, menggengam lengan namja berkulit pucat itu sembari memasang pupuy eyes andalanya, mungkin dengan begiti Kyuhyun bersedia mengantarnya. "Maka dari itu kau mengantarkanku dulu ne" ujar Yesung manja,

Kyuhyun bergedig melepas tangan Yesung yang menggengam lenganya. "Hyung menjijikan. Aku tetap tidak mau" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Turuti saja" kata Donghae jengah.

"Shirro"

"Umma akan menyuruh Sungmin mengantarkan makan siang untukmu nanti eotte?" Kyuhyun langsung melihat Heechul meminta penjelasan dari perkataan Ummanya tadi.

Heechul menatap putranya. "Umma akan menyuruh Sungmin mengantarkan makan siang untukmu nanti eotte?" ulang Heechul.

"Jinja?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

Heechul menganguk mantap. "Eumm"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian beranjak bangun. "Wookie noona kajja" Ryeowook menganguk kemudian langsung mengambil tas kerja Kyuhyun. Yesung mengajungkan dua jempol pada Heechul karena berhasil membujuk sang evil.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Heechul. Kemudian berjalan mengampiri Sungmin. "Sampai jumpa nanti siang. Aku pergi dulu ne" Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menganguk.

.

.

.

Namja itu melangkah keluar gedung dengan senyum yang merekah. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, tepat dihadapannya sebuah bangunan yang selama 14 tahun ia tempati. Di dalam bangunan itu, ia terkurung 14 tahun. Dan sekarang ia bisa keluar dari bangunan terkutuk itu.

Sebuah senyum sinis terlihat dari wajah yang mulai mengeriput itu. Namja itu bersumpah akan membalas dendam pada orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya mendekam di jeruji besi.

"Sekarang aku bebas. Tunggu aku Cho" gumam namja itu.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan" namja itu melirik lewat ekor matanya pada namja muda disampingnya. "Kami sudah menunggu anda sedari tadi. Mari."

.

.

.

**TBC **

.

.

Hai! Chapter 10 is up!

Review kemarin banyak yang nanyain tentang ramalan Kyumin. Ole ini q akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan dari chingu.

**JoyELF****, Kyumin Town****, Santiyani febby****, Minhyunni1318****, PaboGirl**

Waktu itu q buka Fb eh banyak dari temen2 yang ngegalau karena ramalan Kyumin yang katanya suatu saat nanti bakal ketauan Kyuhyun ma Sungmin lagi melakukan **SESUATU** ga tau apa, yang ngeharusin Kyu buat ngadain presconf. Dan akan banyak pihak yang kecewa.

Kalo mau tahu lebih jelas chingu bisa langsung searching di google 'ramalan kyumin' pasti banyak deh. Walau q dan temen2 yang lain tahu itu cuman ramalan tapi tetap aja bikin galau.

Apa pun yang terjadi nanti. Q tetep kibarin bendera Kyumin :3 dan dipikir-pikir buat apa mikirin hal yang belum pasti. Akhir-akhir ini banyak banget moment2 mereka di FB dan pasti banyak joyers yang tetep dukung mereka.

KYUMIN IS REAL ^^

**ratu kyuteukhar****, HayatiLee**

aku juga ga tahu sampe berapa chapter tapi aku kasih bocoran mungkin beberapa chapter lagi bakal end deh ^^

**gracielaclaudia75**

pengennya sih upate cepet L emang salah q yang suka males kekek di tambah akhir2 ini banyak urusan yang mendadak. Q usahain deh bwt update cepet ne ^^

**kyuminlovelovelove**

bener banget aku setuju dengan dirimu. Walau banyak couple2 lain bagiku Kyumin no 1 kekek

**kyuwie**

buat koreksinya makasih banget :D

**aey raa kms**

ini dah update moga enjoy bacanya ne J

**seo sae na****, cloudswan****, prfvckgyu**

Kyu mah emang udah mesum dari sononya. Ne ini udah di lanjut chingu.

**bunnyblack FLK 136**

pasangan satu ini emang jagonya bikin orang melting, iri dan banyak lagi. Haduh sm ga ada habisnya bikin SeoKyu moment #geleng2.

**abilhikmah**

kenapa chingu? Geleng2 kah karena kelakuan Kyu yang mesum keke ~~

**Ria**

Iya Kyu mimpi waktu dia lagi masih kecil yang sedang di culik trus di cemplungin ke kolam itu loh. Ne! Kyu takut di tinggal min, dia udah pisah sama min kan 7 tahun. Iya yesung suka ma ryeowook. Kyu emang udah lama ga ke temu keluarga min jadi yah berkunjung sama mertua kekek~ J

**Maksih yang udah review~**

**Chapter 5**

Minhyunni1318, 137Line, JSJW407, yensianx, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, abilhikmah, cloudswan, dewi k tubagus, Guest, Gyeomindo, Santiyani febby, PaboGirl, kyuwie, Thalia kms, kyuminlovelovelove, Kezia, Kim Yun ah, bunnyblack FLK 136

**Chapter 6**

cloudswan, abilhikmah, riii ka, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Santiyani febby, JSJW407, Kyumin Town, dewi k tubagus, aey raa kms, kyumin joyer, Kyuwie, Ria, PaboGirl, Lia kms joy, Minhyunni1318, kyuminlovelovelove, bunnyblack FLK 136, melmel137

**Chapter 7**

abilhikmah, cloudswan, JoyELF, JSJW407, Vincent Brianna Cho, SungJinRin, bunnyblack FLK 136, KobayashiAde, chaerashin, dewi k tubagus, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, KMwine137, Minhyunni1318, Santiyani febby, Guest, PaboGirl, aey raa kms, Thalia kms, Ria, Ai Rin Lee, Adekyumin joyer, KyuWie, HayatiLee, Lee AeRaa, yelzsasonia, kyuminlovelovelove

**Chapter 8**

kyuminlovelovelove, KMwine137, prfvckgyu, bunnyblack FLK 136, abilhikmah, deviyanti137, seo sae na, JSJW407, KobayashiAde, cloudswan, Minhyunni1318, Lee AeRaa, Santiyani febby, dewi k tubagus, PaboGirl, devin kyuelf, wuhan, Kim Yun ah, aey raa kms, Ria, KyuWie, ratu kyuteukhae, via elf 1, kyukyu

**Chapter 9**

JoyELF, abilhikmah, gracielaclaudia75, Kyumin Town, prfvckgyu, Santiyani febby, dewi k tubagus, cloudswan, Minhyunni1318, HayatiLee, bunnyblack FLK 136, seo sae na, aey raa kms, PaboGirl, kyuwie, Ria, ratu kyuteukhar, kyuminlovelovelove

**HAPPY 8TH ANNIVERSARY BUAT SUPER JUNIOR **


End file.
